Skylanders: The Dawn of Dragon's
by FantasyDreamProductions
Summary: New BONUS CHAPTER has been uploaded! Spyro leave's with Master Eon to find his real family. Heart Broken Cynder must face a hard decision; Staying in Academy to become a Skylander, or going after the dragon she truly loves. What choice will she make? What Dark Foes are brewing behind the scenes? What is the true fate of the Skylands? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1 Spyro's Departure

**[Skylanders: Dawn of Dragons]**

_Chapter 1: Spyro's Departure._

* * *

*With Strykore finally defeated by the skylanders and trapped in the dark realm once again, peace started to fill the fresh air of the Skylands. However, not all remained the same as it once was before the battle between Strykore and the skylanders began. Master Eon had disappeared during the battle and the skylanders sought Kassandra, a Dark sorcerer, as the new leader of the skylanders. Everyone moaned over the death of Master Eon until, Spyro, a well known skylander went into Kassandra study, which was Master Eon's study which was located in the middle of the Skylander's Academy, to speak to the new leader of the skylanders.*

* * *

**[Master Eon's Study]**

* * *

Spyro: *The purple dragon walks into the study, to see Kassandra using her magic to look through books at a good pace. Kassandra wore all black, because she use to be a dark sorcerer, before Master Eon gave her some of his light element powers.*

Kassandra: *She see's Spyro before he spoke.* Ah, Spyro! What do I have the pleasure of seeing you, before your first day teaching at the Academy! Training the creature of the lands to protect themselves. *She puts away her books all at once and walks to her desk and stands by it.*

Spyro: *Spyro walks slowly to the front of the desk, looking down looking for the words he needed.* ...Yeah, about that... I don't know how to explain this...

Kassandra: Explain what?

Spyro: Well-

*Before he could speak Spyro's Skylander Team, Team Spyro, bursts though the door. There was four of them besides Spyro.*

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf, who was a green elf with blue breaded hair, was the one who opened the door with her back.* Hi, Master Kassandra! We brought the books you asked for.

Jet-Vac: *Followed by Stealth Elf was an eagle wearing blue armor, with an addition of a Vacuum gun on the back of his belt.* Yes, it took longer then excepted. The library was not up to my standards.

Pop Fizz: *Followed by Jet-Vac came a small round fur ball with long ears, that carried a back pack of potions.* Yeah! Jet-Vac made us sort out all the books! Not that I'm good at reading or anything. I seemed to do a good job... I think.

Eruptor: *Followed by Pop Fizz was a lava creature, which was round, mostly red and had no fingers or toes.* Don't let him fool ya, he had no idea which books went where... Which is why it took so long. *Jet-Vac, Stealth, and Eruptor sent a knowing expression to Pop-Fizz, who only laughed it off shyly.*

Stealth Elf: Spyro! *She walked over and placed down the books on Kassandra desk.* Your not in your room! You feeling okay?

Jet-Vac: *Jet-Vac walks by Stealth Elf and places his hand on Spyro's shoulder. Spyro smiles at the two of them.* You seemed pretty down when Master Eon... Well... Died. *Spyro could tell that Jet-Vac didn't like saying it out in the open like he just did. Spyro saw it in his face.*

Spyro: Well... *Spyro politely removes Jet-Vac's hand.* I'm actually happy you four walked in. I have some... news?

Pop Fizz: News? *He jumped by Spyro, Stealth Elf and Jet-Vac.* Good news!?

Eruptor: *Eruptor walks slowly by them.* Let's hear it buddy.

Spyro: Well. *He looks at his team, almost sad, however, he looks at Kassandra with a smile.* ... I just spoke to Master Eon.

*Everyone gasped.*

Kassandra: *She holds both hands to her heart.* Eon? He's alive!?

Stealth Elf: I can't believe it! *She was very excited to hear the news.* W-Where is he? *She started looking around the room. Infact, everyone was looking around.*

Kassandra: Spyro...?

Spyro: *Spyro scratches the back of his head.* Well... He was in a form of a spirit...

Jet-Vac: *He leans closer to Spyro* But he "is" alive?

Spyro: Yup! He... *Spyro grabbed his arm nervously. Stealth Elf noticed he had a shaky voice.* He was sent to another dimension.

*Everyone else exchanged glances.*

Kassandra: *She sighed happily, with a hint of sadness. She walked to a window and stared outside into the skies* So... That's what happened... I thought...I thought I lost him.

Eruptor: So... *He walks in a slight circle before he turns back to his friends.* Now, we know what happened to him. So, how exactly do we find him?

Spyro: Um... *Spyro looks away* About that... *Spyro turns to everyone, even Kassandra looks away from the window to pay attention.*

Spyro: I'm leaving...

Everyone: WHAT!?

Stealth Elf: Spyro! *She got close to him.* W-What do you mean!?

Jet-Vac: After all we been though!

Pop Fizz: Spyro! *Pop Fizz jumps on his back and pull's his wings.* What about the classes you get to teach!

Eruptor: What about being a Skylander! *All of them, besides Kassandra crowded him, very worried.*

Spyro: Guys! Guys! I... *Spyro looked at each of them.* I going to go with Master Eon... *Spyro looks down.* He... He knows where my family is...

*Everyone fell silent.*

Jet-Vac: Oh... *He looks away.*

Eruptor: No WAY! I am NOT losing my buddy again! *He grabs Spyro's arms.* We JUST got you back!

Spyro: OW OW OW! *His arm started to smoke. Eruptor let go, Spyro started to rub the pain off.* Dude! The arm's bro!

Pop Fizz: *Pop Fizz grabs one of his potion he takes a sip.* What about our team!? We can't be a full team missing a member!

Spyro: *Spyro looks at Stealth Elf, his best friend.* ...Stealth?

Stealth Elf: *She started to rub her arm nerviously.* ...Spyro ... *She started to walk off, Spyro walked a step towards her.* ... You really... want to go don't you?

Spyro: ...Huh? *Spyro tilts his head.*

Stealth Elf: ...I mean, its your family...

Spyro: ... *Spyro scratches his head again.* ... Yeah...

Stealth Elf: ... *She turns around, still looking down.* ... Spyro, I know we can't stop you from going...

Spyro: *He looks at his other team member's who was staring at Spyro nerviously.*

Stealth Elf: So... I'm going to be happy... *Stealth Elf runs to Spyro and hugs him hard.* Because I want you to be happy too.

Spyro: *Stunned, then he slowly turned sad as he returned her hug.* ... I'm going to miss you guys.

Jet-Vac: ... She's right... *He walks over and hugs him as well, starting a group hug.* If you have to do this, then I'm rooting for you!

Eruptor: We all will be... *Eruptor started to have wet coals fall out of his lava eyes.*

Pop Fizz: I absolutely just HATE goodbyes! *Pop Fizz jumps on the desk.* But I just LOVE group hugs! *Pop Fizz jumps and tackles everyone, completing the group hug.*

*They all bursted out laughing. Kassandra felt warm inside, watching them hug.*

Spyro: I love you guys... *His wings held them very close.*

* * *

**[Skylander's Academy balcony]**

* * *

Spyro: *He was looking at the academy grounds. In deep thought.* ...

Kassandra: *She slowly walks outside.* ... This place is one of a kind you know...

Spyro: *Spyro see's her, he stares at her.* ... Yeah... I'm sure going to miss it.

Kassandra: ... I believe everyone here is gonna miss you more... *They exchange glances. She smiles.* Even I, have grown attached to you... However, I know... that you need to find your family...

Kassandra: Family is everything. *She stares at the clouds that was moving slowly in the distances.* ... Even I know that...

Spyro: ... This place is my family... and I'm going tp miss them.

Kassandra: Spyro... Promise me something...

Spyro: *He looked at her for a second.* Yeah... Sure?

Kassandra: Bring Master Eon back to me... *She grows a warm smile.* We have alot of catching up to do.

?: Yes, we do! *Spyro and Kassandra eyes grow wide when they see a spirit that appeared in the form of Master Eon.*

Spyro: Master Eon! *He lifted himself in the air to be beside Master Eon.*

Kassandra: *She sticks one of her fists to her hip.* Well, look who's alive. You know, you really had us going you know?

Master Eon: *He chuckles as he strokes his beard.* Yes... I even gave myself a scare for a brief moment. How is everyone?

Kassandra: They are doing just fine... *She looks at Spyro confidently.* Spyro... remember my promise...

Spyro: *He just nods.*

Kassandra: And you Master Eon. Take care of Spyro and guide him well...

Master Eon: *He places his hand on his heart.* Oh, I plan to... Spyro are you ready?

Spyro: Yes, Master Eon... I'm ready...

* * *

**[Sheep Ball Stadium.]**

* * *

*Spyro's former team members was all hanging out and playing with the fuzzy whooled sheep, using them as balls. They wasn't playing an actual game, but rather hanging out. Soon, a female dark purple dragon walked onto the mowed grass of the playing field, her name was Cynder.*

Cynder: Hi guys! *Cynder walks out to the field seeing Stealth Elf and the others. She walks up to Stealth Elf.*

Stealth Elf: *She was kicking up a sheep with her knee. She see's Cynder.* Hi there, Cynder... *Stealth Elf catchs the sheep under her arm.*

Cynder: *She smiles as she walks up to her.* I just wanted to say thanks for saving me from my father...

Stealth Elf: *She playfully punches her in the shoulder.* It was nothing, we wanted to save you the moment you was gone...

Cynder: *She shyly smiles.* I know... um, hey where's Spyro? I wanted to thank him personally...

Stealth Elf: *She looses her smile. She looked down then back up.* ... He's... gone.

Cynder: Gone? *She didn't know what she meant.*

Stealth Elf: He... *She gently let the sheep down, the sheep runs off.* ... left to find his family.

Cynder: *Cynder's heart started to fill with sorrow. She got close to her face. * What... WHEN!? *Stealth Elf was thrown back by her reaction.*

Stealth Elf: ... *She points to the sky.* He... just left.

Cynder: *She flipped around and looked straight up.*

*Up in the sky, Spyro had wrote in the clouds "Skylander's Forever!"*

Cynder: *As she stared up at the words in the sky. Tears began to flow.*

[Skylands, lone small isle.]

Master Eon: *He was easily floating across the sky in his new spirit form.* Spyro... *He turns around to see Spyro panting hard.* You seem to be tired, we should take a break...

Spyro: But... We... just... got started *He takes a big gasp, then he drops suddenly. Master Eon stopped, watching Spyro slowly regain attitude, Spyro looks shyly at Master Eon.* Okay... Let's stop.

*They land on a lone island in the sky.*

Spyro: Oooof *Spyro lands and falls on his stomach, exhausted.* Wow, I must be out of shape...

Master Eon: *He floats around Spyro gracefully.* Ahahaa,... you was at top speed for a while...

Spyro: Guess,... I'm over doing myself today. *He smiles at Master Eon, he smiles back.*

Master Eon: Nothing new, if you ask me...

Spyro: Heh, very funny... *He smiles happily.*

?: SPYROOOOOOOO! *Spyro and Master Eon look behind Spyro, to see Cynder flying towards them at a high speed.*

Spyro: Is that... Cynder? *Spyro Stands up.*

Master Eon: *Master Eon point's at her.* She's coming in hot!

Cynder: Look out! *She trys to land, but that ended up making her roll. She rolls quickly into Spyro.* WOAH!

Spyro: GAAH!? *Spyro hits the ground with Cynder landing ontop of him.*

Cynder: ... Ummmmm, Sorry? *She blushes, as she gets up slowly, letting Spyro up.*

Spyro: *Spyro shakes his head.* Cynder? What in the world are you doing here!?

Master Eon: *Master Eon floats by Spyro.* Yes... Why are you here?

Cynder: I... *She shakes the dust off of her.* ... came to see you...

Spyro: ...*Spyro looks away for a second.* Me...? What for?

Cynder: Why!? *Spyro had to step back from Cynder as she got close to him.* Your leaving!? Just like that!? AFTER EVERYTHING!?

Spyro: *Spyro puts his claws up.* Woah! Woah! ... Woah... *Cynder sits down, not changing her expresstion from anger.* I'm not going to be gone forever...

Master Eon: He's right you know... He's on a very personal mission.

Cynder: ... But... *Cynder stands up even angier.* A-Another dimension!? Spyro, please, listen to yourself!

Spyro: *He looks away almost ashamed.* I'm sorry... It's just something I gotta do.

Cynder: Please... The skylands need you... *She steps back* ... I need you...

Spyro: *His head tilts.* ...

Cynder: *Tears started to flow down her face.* Please... Please, don't leave...

Spyro: ... *Spyro turned around and started walk away.*

Cynder: *Cynder takes a step towards him.* Please... Spyro...

Master Eon: *Master Eon strokes his bread in silence.* ...

Spyro: *He doesn't turn around, but he looks back at Cynder.* ...I have to do this... To find Master Eon... and to find my family...

Cynder: ... Then... *Cynder cries out in tears.* PLEASE! LET ME GO WITH YOU!

Spyro: ... Without me... the skylanders need you more then ever...

Cynder: They need... "You", Spyro...

Spyro: *Spyro clenched his eyes shut. Almost about to cry* Master Eon... Please,...

Master Eon: I understand... Cynder... Watch over the Skylanders for us... We are counting on you... *Master Eon spun his hand in a circle creating a portal behind Cynder.* I'm sorry...

Cynder: *The wind picked up. She started to slide back towards the portal.* No... Don't GO!

Spyro: Good Bye... *Cynder was thrown into the darkness of the portal and things seemed to slow down, The last thing she saw was Spyro staring at her, before he slowly turned around and walked away as everything to Cynder went dark.*

* * *

**[Skylanders Academy]**

* * *

Stealth Elf: Cynder...? *Cynder slowly wakes up, Pop Fizz, Eruptor and Jet-Vac was also staring down at her.*

Cynder: HUH!? *Cynder got up very fast, then stared out towards the direction Spyro left towards.* ... No... SPYROOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


	2. Chapter 2 Cynder's Broken Heart

**[Team Spyro's Corridors]**

* * *

Stealth Elf: *The green ninja elf was pacing back and forth. She had alot on her mind.*

Jet-Vac: And what do you what us to do about it? *Jet-Vac, Pop Fizz, and Eruptor was sitting on the couch as Stealth Elf was pacing.*

Pop Fizz: I mean... I'm not good with personal feelings... *Pop Fizz rubs the back of his head.* I'm very...

Eruptor: Forgetful?

Jet-Vac: Lazy?

Eruptor: Mouthy?

Jet-Vac: *Jet-Vac waves his hand by his beak.* And don't forget non-hygienic... Whew!

Eruptor: Yeah no doubt...

Pop Fizz: I was going to say not good with other peoples personal feelings... *He stated doubtfully.*

Stealth Elf: Guys! Stop joking around! *She point's to the hallway Spyro's room is in.* Did you not see Cynder today? She is very crushed...

Eruptor: *He raises one of his arms* Yeah, I was gonna ask why? I mean, he was a member of "Our" Team?

Jet-Vac: And Why is Cynder in Spyro's room right now...

Stealth Elf: *She starts pacing back and forth again.* Well, She was trained by Spyro... However, why is she more hurt then anyone of us...

Pop Fizz: Have you tried asking her? *Pop Fizz Shrugged.*

Stealth Elf: ... *She stops pacing.* No, she seemed too upset... She even locked the door on us. I haven't even got her to speak to me... not even through the door...

Eruptor: But, shes been in there for hours!

Jet-Vac: Well, we are Skylander's! *Jet-Vac stands up* And its our job to find out how we can help Cynder feel better about Spyro's leave.

*The three on the couch started to walk toward's Spyro's room, where Cynder was at. Stealth Elf Teleported in front of them before they could get close.*

Stealth Elf: Hold on guys! Don't you think that crowding her like this is a bit... much?

Eruptor: It was your idea to have "all" of us help her feel better...

Stealth Elf: *She rubs her forehead.* Look, let me just... talk to her alone. *She walks down the hall and towards Spyro's room. She slowly knocks on the door.*

Cynder: *From inside the room* ...I opened it.

Stealth Elf *She walks in, but then closes the door behind her.*

Cynder: *Cynder was laying on Spyro's bed.* ... Hello.

Stealth Elf: Cynder ... *Stealth Elf slowly began walking towards her.* ... Are you okay?

Cynder: ...Mmmm *Cynder turns her head away from her and stares at the wall.*

Stealth Elf: Cynder... *Stealth Elf sits on the bed beside her.* Your acting... Odd...

Cynder: *She didn't move.* Missing a friend isn't exactly odd...

Stealth Elf: *She cocked her eyebrow.* ... I miss Spyro as well, but...

Cynder: ... *She remained silent.*

Stealth Elf: ... *She placed a hand on her back.* Cynder... I'm Spyro's bestest friend, and even I'm not upset as you...

Cynder: *Her head lifted up. However, she looked at the wall. Which had a picture of spyro and his friends on it. She slipped off the bed and walked towards it.* ...

Stealth Elf: ... Cynder...

Cynder: He just... He just gave me everything I have today...

Stealth Elf: ... *She looks down* Hm, I didn't know he meant so much to you...

Cynder: *She eyes never left the picture.* ... He means alot... almost... *She pulled the picture off the wall.* Everything...

Stealth Elf: ... *Her eyes open when a thought crossed her mind.* Everything...?

Cynder: *Her eyes still didn't move an inch away from the picture.* ... Yes...

Stealth Elf: *She hopped off the bed and stood behind Cynder.* ...

Cynder: ...

Stealth Elf: Cynder... *She stared at the picture she held, it had Spyro's whole team, but what she could tell she was only looking ath Spyro in the picture.* ... Do you... Are you in love with Spyro?

Cynder: HUH!? WHA- *Cynder then drops the picture suddenly breaking the frame of the entire picture.* Oh jeez! Oh man! *She started to pick up the glass pieces that shattered everywhere.*

Stealth Elf: *She smiled and started helping Cynder pick the pieces up.* ... *However, she grabbed the picture from the frame and pulled it out. She then stared at it for herself.*

Stealth Elf: Oh I remeber this now... The day we became Skylanders.

Cynder: *She stared at it. Not really smiling herself, but interested.* So thats why you all look so happy...

Stealth Elf: *She looked at Cynder, seeming serious now.* ...Cynder... Are you... in love with him?

Cynder: I... *Cynder blushed and stepped back.* ... I... I am...

Stealth Elf: Hmph... I see, that explains alot...

Cynder: *She looks down sad.* Does it?

Stealth Elf: *She looks at the picture.* He really is amazing... he has the capability to e a true hero...

Cynder: *She looks down with tears starting to form.* I wish I could of gone with him...

Stealth Elf: *She smiles and hands Cynder the picture.* Here its yours...

Cynder: *She shakes her head hard* B-But this is Spyro's room, I can't just keep this!

Stealth Elf: *She starts to walk off.* Spyro ain't here... remember?

Cynder: *She looks at the picture.* Uh... Right...

Stealth Elf: *She walks through the living room, where Jet-Vac, Pop Fizz, and Eruptor watched her as she walked by.*

Jet-Vac: So...? How'd it go?

Stealth Elf: I figured it out... *She opens the front door and leaves.*

Pop Fizz: Well! That explains alot! *The other true looked at him with an annoyed look.*

* * *

**[Master Eon's Study.]**

* * *

Stealth Elf: Master Kassandra? *She walked towards Kassandra her desk. Which she was absent from.* Kassandra...?

Device on the wall: Password accepted. *A bookshelf that was actually a hidden passage to the Relic room.*

Kassandra: Hm? *Kassandra walks out of the Relic room.* Oh! Well, if it isn't my favorite elf... What can I do for you?

Stealth Elf: *She looks down, not knowing what to say.* ... Well, where to start... A Skylander Cadet is in alot of emotional pain...

Kassandra: Hm...? *She starts thinking of who she was talking about.* Who seems to be upset?

Stealth Elf: *She looks up.* Well, Its Cynder...

Kassandra: Ah... *She rubs her chin.* What seems to be the problem...

Stealth Elf: ... *She looks down, then looks up at her.* She... She's in love with Spyro...

Kassandra: Oh my... that's a twist, daughter of the evil king Malfor, in love... And she must be missing him right now ain't she...? *She steps near her chair and sits there.*

Stealth Elf: Anyway I can make her feel better? *She stands in front of Kassandra's Desk.*

Kassandra: *She shakes her head.* ... I'm sorry Stealth Elf... If Cynder, truly loves Spyro... There is just no way I can help her... There might not be anything you can do either.

Stealth Elf: *She shrugs in a worried way.* Isn't there anything I "can" do?

Kassandra: *Kassandra sighed deeply.* Love can be a strength... and a weakness... Its up to Cynder to deicide on what she must do...

Stealth Elf: But she isn't doing ... anything... *Stealth Elf turns around and looks at the door.* There has to be "something" I can do...

Kassandra: *She looks down at her books.* ... Do you really want to help her...?

Stealth Elf: *She looks down, before turning around to Kassandra.* Yes... Any friend to Spyro is a friend of mine...

Kassandra: ... Hmmm *She looks at some of her paper work.* Tell me, would you like to teach... or go on a mission?

Stealth Elf: I'm not really much of a teacher... *She crossed her arms.* What kind of mission is it?

Kassandra: ... A mission I was thinking of sending someone on. *She rested her hands on her desk.* It might also be the only way to help Cynder get over her lonelyness...

Stealth Elf: *Kassandra peaked Stealth Elf's interest.* Really? What kind of mission is this?

Kassandra: ... I want you to go find Spyro and Master Eon...

Stealth Elf: *She shook her head.* But wait! What about the skylanders!?

Kassandra: I want you to go bring back Master Eon... Its all I really been thinking about as of late.

Stealth Elf: But... Ain't I needed here? *Kassandra looked around the room, thinking of an anwser.*

Kassandra: ... Right now, we are in peace... don't think of it as a mission, but a trip... a trip to bring back our friends.

Stealth Elf: ... *She looks down.* What if Spyro finds his family and doesn't want to return...

Kassandra: ... That is Spyro's choice... and Cynder's too. *Kassandra looked down.* I only asked for you to bring back Master Eon... That is your only task.

Stealth Elf: ... *Stealth Elf looked down, being a lost for words.*

Kassandra: ... So what will you do?


	3. Chapter 3 Secrets of Darkness

**[Near the edge of the Skylander's Academy]**

* * *

Cynder: *She was watching the sky as the sun was rising. She couldn't sleep last night, for she had slept in Spyro's room last night. She wasn't sure why she stayed there, but if she didn't she may have not slept at all.* ...

?: Still thinking about him aren't you... *Cynder turned around and saw Stealth Elf, she had a bag she was carrying over her shoulder.*

Cynder: Stealth Elf... whats with the bag?

Stealth Elf: ... How much do you love Spyro? *She asked suddenly. Cynder just stared at her.*

Cynder: ... *She almost started to cry again, she turned away from her.* I love him so very much, if only I had realized sooner before he left.

Stealth Elf: ... *She stepped by her and looked out into the distances.* Do you want to go after him?

Cynder: *She looked at Stealth Elf with widen eyes.* W-What? What are you saying?

Stealth Elf: I'm saying let's go find him... *Stealth Elf stepped closer and pulled her so they look at each other eye to eye.* ... Don't you want to?

Cynder: B-But... What about the Skylanders!? *She pulls away from her.*

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf stood up and readjusted the bag she was holding.* What about them? They are fine... Plus, We're not leaving them... *She smiles, and throws up a thumbs up.* We're on a mission to find Master Eon...

Cynder: *Her eyes widen, as a smile starts to grow.* No way... You mean Kassandra is actually sending us after Spyro!?

Stealth Elf: That's right! *Stealth Elf nods.* I spoke to her myself.

Cynder: *Her smile fades, as she turns slightly back to the skies.* Won't... you miss this place...

Stealth Elf: *She started walking off.* Eh, I miss my friend more...

Cynder: *Cynder wanted to follow, but she was held back by doubt.* ...

Stealth Elf: *She smiled as she turned to Cynder.* ... You ready to go?

Cynder: *She stared, and then nodded.*

* * *

**[Skylander Academy's Air Dock]**

* * *

Jet-Vac: Okay! *Jet-Vac was carrying a lot of luggage onto Flynn's Airship.* It looks like I almost got everything on board.

Stealth Elf: Thanks for doing most of the lifting Jet-Vac... *She looks over to Eruptor and Pop Fizz as they started moving the luggage to the bottom deck of the ship.*

Eruptor: I wonder where Spyro's at right now? *Eruptor lazily throws the luggage in the open spaced room, next to their beds.*

Pop Fizz: My guess, he's probably next to Master Eon's spirit! *Pop Fizz turns around and walks up the stairs, proud of himself.*

Eruptor: *He slouches to Pop Fizz's answer.* Good guess... *He then follows him up the stairs.*

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf was staring out in the clear skies, preparing mentally for the long journey.* ...

Jet-Vac: Sooo... Cynder and Spyro.. *Jet-Vac walked up from behind Stealth Elf. Stealth Elf eye's widen.*

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf turned around, shocked.* H-How did you know!? I haven't told anyone...

Jet-Vac: You can blame Master Kassandra... *Jet-Vac smiles and then points at the far front of the air ship, where Cynder stood out as far as she could.* However, Cynder is making it obvious that she is more anxious then all of to find our purple friend...

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf smiles.* ... Yeah no kidding, she must really love him...

?: Oh yeah, totally obvious. *Stealth Elf and Jet-Vac jump as they turned around to see Flynn, a tall Mabu who is the captain of the ship.*

Flynn: Well, actually I knew she had a thing for Spyro this entire time... *Flynn cracks his knuckles.* I have a sixth sense for this thing ya know...

Stealth Elf: ...Okay, it wasn't because you just over heard us or anything... *Stealth Elf, couldn't help but to smile.*

Jet-Vac: Don't you have a ship to work on? *Jet-Vac looked around and saw Eruptor and Pop Fizz had came back from grabbing the last of the luggage.*

Flynn: Pffft. *Waves Jet-Vac off, as he turned around.* I've been done with that like two minutes later! It was easy...

Jet-Vac: *Jet-Vac looks at Stealth Elf with a smile.* He just said two minutes later didn't he...

Eruptor: Okay! We are ready to roll! *Eruptor said confidently as he walked over to Stealth Elf and Jet-Vac. Pop Fizz was right behind him.*

Stealth Elf: *She smiled at his friends, but she lost her smile as she saw Cynder. Cynder still remained staring at the skie's once again. Stealth Elf could only imagine what was going through the dragons mind.* ...

Eruptor: So you never did explain to us what was so wrong with her, Stealth... *Stealth Elf looked at him, nervous about the question.*

Pop Fizz: Yeah, shes been a real downer lately...

Jet-Vac: *Jet-Vac smiled towards them.* Let me put it this way, Cynder is prepared to do whatever it takes to see Spyro again...

Stealth Elf: Cynder loves him... *She said as quietly as she could.*

Eruptor: *He was stunned.* Whoa... *Eruptor crossed his arms.* Wasn't expecting that one...

Pop Fizz: *Pop Fizz started towards Cynder.* I'mma go tell Cynder I know a lot of baby names!

Jet-Vac: *Jet-Vac grabs Pop Fizz.* Will you give her some space! It is not the time to go about talking about that!

Eruptor: What type of baby names did you have in mind anyways. *Jet-Vac gives him a mean look.*

Pop Fizz: OH! OH! *Looking in his bag.* I put a list in here somewhere!

Jet-Vac: A list? *Jet-Vac shakes his head.* You carry a list of baby names!?

Pop Fizz: *He stopped looking in his bag.* Hmmm, guess I forgot that too...

Eruptor: What won't you forget? Fizz?

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf shook her head, smiling, she then looks at Cynder once again. She could see from here, Cynder was not in a happy mood. She seemed more upset then she has ever seen her. Stealth Elf didn't know Cynder loved Spyro so much it would effect her like this. Stealth Elf knew she just had to do something for her.*

* * *

**[In the middle of the Night.]**

* * *

Stealth Elf: *Holding a lantern, Stealth Elf walks out onto the deck. She slowly looks around and finds who she was looking for, Cynder. Cynder had not moved from the front of the ship. She was staring at the stars of the night sky. Stealth Elf walked towards her slowly. Cynder seemed to pay no attention to Stealth Elf as she approached from behind.*

Cynder: ... Couldn't sleep Stealth Elf? *Cynder slowly looks behind her with a gloomy expression.*

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf almost laughs.* Shouldn't I be asking you that?

Cynder: But, you should know the answer to that... *Cynder looked back to the black sky and the bright stars. Stealth Elf set down the lantern before sitting on the edge of the ship, letting her feet hang off the edge.*

Stealth Elf: *She slowly looks at Cynder. She saw that Cynder was still very upset, in fact she saw that her eyes was slowly becoming red, and her face was very wet.* ... Cynder? Have... Have you been crying? All this time?

Cynder: Oh... *Cynder uses her paw to wipe her face.* Yeah... I have been...

Stealth Elf: But why...? *Stealth Elf didn't understand it. Cynder was on a journey to see Spyro, why would she still be so sad.*

Cynder: *Cynder looked down.* I guess... I have a lot of issues I need to... you know, work out.

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf stared at her worried.* ... Are you okay?

Cynder: I-... I'm fine... *Cynder wipes another tear from her eye.* ... I... I never told you this... but I... I needed Spyro...

Stealth Elf: We all need someone in our lives... Its only natural...

Cynder: *Cynder laid her head down, seeming even more sad.* You wouldn't actually understand...

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf used a fist onto her chest.* Try me...

Cynder: *Cynder sighed and looked at her. Tears still forming as she looked around with her eyes, looking for the right words.* ... Well, to be honest... I needed Spyro more then I needed anyone. It's hard to explain... Being a daughter to an evil king isn't just hard... It effects your very soul.

Stealth Elf: ... I can imagine you had some tough times with your dad...

Cynder: It's not just that though... *Cynder holds out her claws, and for whatever reason, it seemed Cynder's hand began to turn into shadow.* I have a very powerful darkness in me...

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf fell silent for a moment.* What are you telling me? Are you saying that inside you is...

Cynder: My fathers blood... leaves darkness in my soul. *Cynder said coldly.*

Stealth Elf: ... Well, I know there's light inside you Cynder, and I'm sure believe that too.

Cynder: ... *A tear then streamed down one of her eyes.* I... I don't know how long I keep it though...

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf leaned closer.* ... Well, of course you can keep it... What are you talking about...?

Cynder: *Looked at her a very gloomy expression that started to scare Cynder.* Stealth Elf... The longer I'm away from Spyro... *Cynder looked back at the night sky.* The more I feel myself slipping into the darkness of my soul.

Stealth Elf: I don't understand. What are you trying to tell me...

Cynder: *Cynder looked at Stealth Elf, with more tears then Stealth Elf has ever seen on one person.* If I don't get to Spyro soon, my soul and my heart will destroyed by the darkness within me...


	4. Chapter 4 The Clock reveals itself

**[Cloudcracker Prison]**

* * *

Snap Shot: Errrr... *Snap Shot, a crocagator, the former leader of the Cloudcracker Prison, woke up on the ground with a large ringing in his ear. He slowly tried to lift himself off the ground, however his whole body hurt. He didn't exactly remember how he got there.* ...What?

?: MUAHAHAHAHHAHA! *A Small bald human, wearing dark cloak walked slowly towards him.* So you thought you could keep the infamous Kaos locked in here forever did you!?

Snap Shot: Kaos... So you... you destroyed this prison... You did this to me...

Kaos: *He leaned by and lifted up Snap Shot's head so he could see Kao's face.* Oh YES! Since you have retired from this place it WAS ALL TOO EASY! *Kao's dropped his head hard to the floor.* AHAHAHA!

Snap Shot: Grrr... So, your still as evil as you once was... Even, after everything... *Snap Shot still couldn't get up.*

Kaos: *Kaos grinned evilly at the wounded Skylander.* Of course... I never change who I am... *Kaos turns around.* Ooooh, Glumshanks!

Glumshank: *A tall skinny troll walks slowly into the room with a cup of hot coffee. Glumshanks didn't seem excited about anything Kaos was doing.* Good morning sir... I see the escape went well, since I noticed my cell door was blasted wide open. Good going sir...

Kaos: Ah! My hot beverage! *Kaos grabs it and tosses the hot drink into Snap Shot's face.*

Snap Shot: GRAAAK! *Snap Shot shakes his head in pain.* You won't get away with this Kaos... We'll find you where ever you go!

Kaos: Oooh, really? *Kaos forms dark magic out of his two hands and aims it towards Snap Shot.* Who said I was leaving Cloud Cracker Prison?

Glumshanks: *Holding a finger up.* You did sir...

Kaos: Shut it, Glumy! ... I have a new plan... This Prison shall be my NEW lair! MAAHAHAHA!

Snap Shot: *Snap Shot finally managed to stand, but only barely.* Not... while a Skylander's still standing...

Kaos: Heheheh... Your not standing... YOUR FALLING! HAAA! *Kaos uses his dark magic to blast Snap Shot right through the wall of the prison, sending Snap Shot off the island and into the endless skies.*

Snap Shot: NOOOOOOO!

[In the middle of the sky. Sunrise]

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf was pacing more then she ever now, she felt like she didn't even know Cynder anymore. Being the first one to be up for the day only made her thought process run even faster. She was really worried about Cynder, many different kind of thought's poured into the elf's mind. Thoughts like; Why is this happening to Cynder? How can she stop it? How can Spyro help? Is Spyro the only way? Can anyone else help her? Stealth Elf only knew of thing to do for now, find out more about Cynder's condition.*

Eruptor: *Eruptor came up to the deck holding a large plate of pancakes.* Hey, Stealth! Good morning! I made breakfast...

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf teleports in front of him and swipes some pancakes onto her own plate she grabbed ahead of time, then teleported to Cynder's bed and shook her awake.* Cynder... Cynder... wake up! I got some food...

Cynder: Master Eon... five more minutes.. *Cynder's wing covered her head*

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf shook her once more.* Pancakes...

Cynder: *Her head turned to the food.* Did you say pancakes? *Cynder's eyes opened up as she yawned.* Oh... Stealth Elf...

Stealth Elf: Sorry to wake you up... *She teleported to grab another plate, then teleported back to Cynder's bed and placed down her share of pancakes.*

Cynder: That okay... *She smiles at the pancakes.* Breakfast in bed?

Stealth Elf: Hey, what can I say.. been a while since I had a girlfriend to hang out with. *Stealth Elf winked and the walked upstairs.*

Jet-Vac: Mornin. *Stealth Elf didn't even realize she had ran past him.* Off to an early start I see.

Stealth Elf: Yup! So, how'd you sleep?

Jet-Vac: *Jet-Vac holds onto his own head.* Pretty bad, I don't sleep well with the ship rocking back and forth all night...

Stealth Elf: Hmm... Yeah... Where do you think we are right now? *Stealth Elf said as she looked at her surroundings.

Jet-Vac: Somewhere new?

Flynn: *He was listening.* Not for me, in about a half a day we will be in unexplored territory...

Jet-Vac: Once we get there, we are going to need Cynder's telepath powers to find Spyro...

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf started to get worried.* Yeah...

* * *

**[On an Unknown island.]**

* * *

Spyro: Man! We have gone a long way... *Spyro and Master Eon had travel many miles, they was now on a beach to a large lake on a deserted island.*

Master Eon: Yes, I have passed through here... Once when I came looking for you... after you know,... Strykore.

Spyro: *Spyro was staring at the lake.* Sure is nice around here...

Master Eon: Yes, quite so...

Spyro: Hey, Master Eon? *Spyro stopped.*

Master Eon: Yes? Spyro? *Master Eon stopped as well, but he didn't turn around right away.*

Spyro: So... how do I get to this different dimension... would it be hard to get to?

Master Eon: It's not hard as you think, *Master Eon stroked his beard and smiled at Spyro.* There's actually a portal that leads straight into a world that can lead to many worlds...

Spyro: Huh?

Master Eon: Think it like a hallway, but instead of rooms, its many, many, doorway's to worlds of different types... I started calling it the Final Realm...

Spyro: *Spyro laugh's as he shakes his head with doubt.* So... it will be hard to get to...

Master Eon: Do not fear Spyro... *Master Eon began moving forward once again.* I have my ways...

* * *

**[Flynn's Air Ship]**

* * *

Jet-Vac: I can't believe you, Flynn! *Flynn was throwing parts out from underneath his control's of his ship.* You have to stop this habit of letting this ship go in smoke! We are wasting precious daylight!

Flynn: Its called having personal bonding time, between my ship and I. A land lover like you couldn't understand... *Flynn started reaching for a wrench.* Toss me a Wrench Jet-Vac...

Jet-Vac: B-Bonding time...? *Jet-Vac reaches for Flynn's wrench and hands it to him.* Just hurry it up would you?

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf was sitting with Pop Fizz and Eruptor on the steps that lead to the steering wheel. The three of them was staring at Cynder who was leaning her head on the reels of the ship.*

Eruptor: Is it me... or has Cynder been crying for a while...

Pop Fizz: You know, yeah I have. For a while I thought she was just eating onions all day...

Eruptor: Dude, we don't even have onions...

Pop Fizz: Oh Yea...

Eruptor: In fact I never seen anyone cry non-stop before...

Stealth Elf: Please don't blame her guys... *Stealth Elf looked at the two with a concerned expression* She explained to me she's going through a lot more then just missing Spyro...

Eruptor: Like what? *Eruptor and Pop Fizz looks at her* Is it a dragon thing?

Stealth Elf: No... Something about darkness...

Pop Fizz: Whoa! Darkness! That isn't exactly a good thing...

Stealth Elf: I know this, it might be the reason she can't stop crying... I think she's being poisoned by her own darkness...

Eruptor: *Eruptor and Pop Fizz stands up quickly.* Thats bad! But, how can you be sure?

Stealth Elf: Shes been talking to me a lot lately. *Stealth Elf stands up herself.* She said without Spyro... the darkness will end up taking her over...

Pop Fizz: But... what does Spyro have to do with Cynder's bad side?

Eruptor: *Give's Pop Fizz a look.* Dark side...

Pop Fizz: Isn't that what I said...

Stealth Elf: ... I'm not exactly sure how Spyro can cure her of her own darkness, but ever since he left, she has been sick emotionally. Her non stop tears prove that much...

Eruptor: Your right. Like I said, I have never seen someone cry so much... It's like she can't turn it off.

Stealth Elf: I'm going to talk to her tonight... keep this quiet boys... *Stealth Elf walks downstairs.*

* * *

**[Midnight]**

* * *

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf walks outside with a lantern, and just like the night before, Cynder was staring at the stars. Stealth Elf walked towards Cynder quietly.*

Cynder: Hello... again Stealth... Elf...

Stealth Elf: ... Cynder I'm really getting worried about you... *Stealth Elf walks towards Cynder.*

Cynder: *Sob* ... Yeah, please don't be... I'm okay really. The darkness won't let me... *Sob* stop crying... *Cynder looked away before Stealth Elf saw her face.* I can't help it

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf sets the lantern down and stares at her.* ... Are you sure?

Cynder: *Sob* ... *Sob.* ... I'm... fine... *Cynder still didn't let Stealth Elf look at her.*

Stealth Elf: ... Can you at least look at me?

Cynder: ... *Sob* *Cynder slowly looks at her, and Stealth Elf's eyes widen as she noticed Cynder's face had a blood stain, that was smeared in with her tears. It wasn't enough to be of total concern, but it was issue Stealth did not like to see.*

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf got on her knees and used her thumb to wipe the bit of blood that was on her face.* ...T-There, now that's... better...

Cynder: *Sob* Thanks... I... I just didn't want to *Sob* scare you...

Stealth Elf: It only scared me for a second... Why is this happening to you...?

Cynder: My father cursed me... he infused his own darkness into my body... *Sob*

Stealth Elf: But Cynder! Your crying so much your starting to bleed, doesn't that scare you!?

Cynder: No... Not anymore... *Cynder's eye was glassy, and soon enough as Stealth Elf was paying attention to it, another small leak of blood came loose form her eyes.*

Stealth Elf: *She started to freak out.* Cynder... Are you... dying?

Cynder: *Cynder smiled as she looked up at the sky.* ... Unfortunately.

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf started to cry.* How...?

Cynder: *Sob* ...I told you... my father cursed me... to wield darkness in my-

Stealth Elf: No! H-How can Spyro save you!? I need to know! *Stealth Elf started to stream tears.*

Cynder: There's only one way to break this curse... *Cynder smiled.* ... *Sob*

Stealth Elf: ...How? *Stealth Elf never felt so serious in her own life.*

Cynder: ... Isn't obvious... *Cynder felt even more tears fall from her eyes.*

Cynder: It's Love...


	5. Chapter 5 I am a Skylander!

**[Skylands Academy]**

* * *

Kassandra: *Kassandra was reading a book. Using her magic to turn the pages for her.* Hmmm... So that's why balance is so important... *Kassandra started writing notes* If you are too soft, you have a higher change to be pushed around... makes sense... But, if one is too evil, they will never see any good in anyone...

?: Master! *Hugo, Master Eon's trusty assistant came bursting through the double doors.* Master! We got MAJOR problem!

Kassandra: Huh? Hugo? What is going on?

Hugo: Take a look at this! *Hugo leaned back, then threw a spinning disk, which opened up mid air and opened up a hologram, apparently of Snap Shot. He looked very wounded.*

Kassandra: *She stands up quickly.* Snap Shot! Are you okay!?

Snap Shot: *He shakes his head.* ... No, far from it... Kaos... He took over Cloudcracker Prison!

Kassandra: W-What!? Your not serious! How did this happen...?

Snap Shot: *He holds onto his head.* I... I am not sure... I can't remember how I even got there...

Kassandra: Where are you now? *She walks around to the front of her desk.* You need medical attention!

Snap Shot: I'm very fall below the prison, on a floating island below... *Snap Shot looks up at it.* However, my arm is broken... I barely managed to get this device to you... Please, hurry...

*The hologram device shuts off and falls to the ground, making a clicking sound.*

Kassandra: ... *She leans back on her desk.* I feared my son would make his escape so enough...

Hugo: But, Master Kassandra *Hugo started to get very nervious.* You sent our best Skylander's to a far away place from here!

Kassandra: I know, I know... *She started to rub her forehead due to stress.* Hugo... Go get me Kaboom, and every well trained Skylander and Cadet you can find... *Kassandra walks towards the window.* We're gonna need every bit of help we can get...

Hugo: I'm on it! *Hugo turns around and runs towards the doors.* I'll find everyone! SKYLANDERS AND CADETS! UNITE!

* * *

**[Unexplored territory]**

* * *

Flynn: *Flynn was on high alert due to scattered islands that was way to close together. If it wasn't for Flynn's experience on flying the air ship, they might have already crashed.* Wow... So many islands today. It's a good thing I here! Right guys? ...Huh? *He had realized everyone was talking in a group on the other end of the air ship, with Cynder, watching them talk to each other from a distances.*

Cynder: ... *She was sobbing as she was watching the other's talk amongst themselves, knowing they was talking about her.*

Jet-Vac: Dying...? You mean all this time, her tears is a sigh of a sickness from the darkness?

Stealth Elf: *She was pacing beside them as she was in thought.* Uh huh... I can't say I know much about this, but all I know for sure is. *She turns to them.* We are running out of time...

Eruptor: ... Isn't there something we can do right now? *Eruptor looked back at Cynder.* Can't we make her feel better right now?

Cynder: *She looks away as her eye's began to hurt. She felt her eyes fill up with tears once more.*

Pop Fizz: Man, if only I had some Fire Vipor Vemon I could make a anti-darkness potion again... *He started to look down.*

Jet-Vac: Right now, we are way too far away to make any kind of detours... *Jet-Vac walked closer to Stealth Elf and grabbed both of her shoulder.* How did she say that we can cure her...? You did find that much out... didn't you?

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf grabbed Jet-Vac's arm reassuringly.* Yes, but it involves Spyro...

Jet-Vac: *Jet-Vac let go of Stealth Elf and took a step backwards.* So if we can get Cynder to Spyro? The Darkness won't take her?

Eruptor: *Eruptor turns to Flynn.* Hey! Flynn! We need to step up our game pal!

Flynn: *Flynn shakes his head.* No can do my lava friend... *Flynn looks around.* With islands this close, if I don't take my time, we'll just wreck.

Pop Fizz: *Pop Fizz throws a shrug at Flynn.* Anyway you could go above it?

Flynn: *Shakes his head.* That would take even longer... Sorry this is the best route.

Cynder: *Cynder walks up to them.* ... *Sob.*

Jet-Vac: *Jet-Vac turns to Cynder, rubs the back of his head, and then grabs Cynder's shoulders.* Don't worry Cynder... We'll get you to Spyro as soon as we can...

Pop Fizz: *Pop Fizz jumps on her back.* Yeah! So you don't have to be sick anymore! *He hops down quickly.*

Eruptor: *Raises an arm high.* Yeah! Leave it to us!

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf sent a caring smile to Cynder. Cynder tried to smile back, but the tears started to flow once again.*

Cynder: Thanks guys... *Sob* ... However, I feel like its almost too late for me *Cymder said this with the most defeated voice the Skylanders had ever heard from anybody. As she did say this, one of her eyes started to bleed once again.*

*Everyone's faces started to show fear instantly.*

Jet-Vac: *Shakes his head.* Don't you say that Cynder! There is absolutely no way I'm going to let a fellow Skylander die!

Cynder: *Cynder looks Jet-Vac with eyes widen.* You just called me a Skylander...

Eruptor: Yeah, he did!

Pop Fizz: Your a Skylander to us!

Cynder: But, I'm merely a Cadet...

Jet-Vac: Once this mission is over... *Jet-Vac started walking towards Flynn.* I'm telling Master Eon and Master Kassandra to promote you early this year...

Cynder: *Her mood seemed to lift.* You- You actually mean it? *Sob*

Jet-Vac: Of course I do...*Jet-Vac turns back to Cynder and points confidently at her.* Now, you just promise me you'll not give up on yourself, and I'll promise you at least that much...

Cynder: I don't know *Sob.* What to say... *Tears seemed to flow even harder.*

Jet-Vac: You can say... "I am, a Skyalander."

Cynder: I am... *She clenched her eyes shut.* A Skylander now!

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf walked behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.* Don't worry... We'll all get through this.

Cynder: *She smiled for a moment.* ... I hope so... Huh-!? *Suddenly her legs buckled beneath her and Stealth Elf had to catch her.* Errr…?

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf helps her back up slowly.* Are you okay?

Pop Fizz: *Pop Fizz starts walking away.* Hmmm... I'm going to start on working on a potion to help Cynder feel at least a little better...

Cynder: *Cynder shakes her head.* I feel dizzy... I'm okay though... *Cynder's tears started to drop onto the floor. Her body legs started to shake.*

Stealth Elf: We have to hurry...

Jet-Vac: Okay... *Jet-Vac Kneeled by Cynder.* Okay for us to get there as fast as possible... Cynder we need you to use your telepath power to locate where Spyro and Master Eon is... Can you do that?

Cynder: *She looks at Jet-Vac, trying to be give a brave smile.* I'll try...

*Everyone stepped back.*

Cynder: *Cynder sits up straight and puts pressure on each side of her head.* Errr... *Her mind's eye started traveling far from where they was, searching for Spyro and Master Eon. She passed many islands.* I... I... *Sob* ... I see them...

Cynder: *Cynder stopped using her telepath power.* I... I see them... I *Cynder started to bleed from one of her nostrils. Then her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she falls over and faints.*

Stealth Elf: CYNDER! *She teleports and catches her before she hit the ground.*

Jet-Vac: *Jet-Vac eyes widened.* Its worse then we thought...

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf looks at Cynder with tears starting to appear around her eyes.*

* * *

**[Edge of the endless Skylands]**

* * *

Spyro: So... That's the way to the Final Realm? *Spyro and Master Eon was staring at a portal. It was large and purple, spinning in a large mist.*

Master Eon: Yes... This is how I found out how to return to Skylands... however, my body is still too weak to pass through here physically...

Spyro: *Spyro looks at Master Eon.* Hey, you still look strong to me...

Master Eon: Thanks Spyro... *Master Eon eyes the portal hard.* Once you enter here, you must be careful... it is really easy to be transported somewhere else.

Spyro: *Spyro smiles confidently.* However, I have you here to watch over me...

Master Eon: Exactly... No one should ever come here alone... *Master Eon looks at Spyro.* Are you ready?

Spyro: *Spyro nods.* Yes, Master Eon... *They both walk into the portal, the purple brightens in a large flash of light as they go through it.*


	6. Chapter 6 Entering the Dragon Realm

**[The Final Realm.]**

* * *

Spyro: WAAAAAH! *Spyro was sent rocketing out of the portal in a violent roll. Spyro hit the ground hard, landing on concrete.* Ouch... rough landing...

Master Eon: *Master Eon appears from the portal, floating near Spyro.*

Spyro: ... Huh? Whoa... *Spyro looks in the distance, as he saw that the Final Realm had a surreal appearance. The sky was completely covered in blue clouds, that shot lighting bolts at a non-stop rate. Spyro looked in the distance lands of the Final Realm, and saw that therewas a city of ruins.* ... I never imagined that this place would be so big...

Master Eon: I did say you could get lost in here... *Master Eon looked very serious* Spyro... Whatever you do. Don't run off...

Spyro: I won't Master Eon...

Master Eon: Do you see that other portal over there...? *Master Eon pointed in the far side of town, there was a portal that was looked similar to the portal they just entered though.*

Spyro: *Spyro takes a few steps forward.* Yeah, the one on the other end of that town?

Master Eon: ...That portal leads to a place called Avalar... which is located in the Dragon Realm. *Master Eon placed a hand on his heart.* It is also where I am...

Spyro: ... *Spyro's eyes slowly open wide.* ... My family is there... Master Eon, Let's go find them! *Spyro dashes in flight, straight towards the portal to Avalar.*

* * *

**[Near the Edge of Skylands.]**

* * *

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf was standing at the edge of Flynn's ship, staring out towards a large island, that seemed to stretch across the entire Skylands.* ...

Jet-Vac: *Jet-Vac was standing next to Flynn.* What type of island is that!?

Flynn: Ooooh, I heard of this place. They call this the edge of the Skylands!

Pop Fizz: *Pop Fizz was near them.* Wait! There's an edge to Skylands? You mean it stops!?

Flynn: Oh, no the sky has no end, but there's a legend that beyond the Edge of the Skylands is just completely empty skies... No island's what so ever for miles and miles... an Endless Sky.

Pop Fizz: Wow, kind of cool actually.

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf walked towards them.* Then no doubt about it... the portal Cynder said she saw Spyro near is on this island...

Eruptor: *Eruptor bursts open the door to the bottom deck.* Stealth Elf... It's Cynder, she's gotten worse...

*Everyone exchanged glances and Stealth Elf walked downstairs.*

Cynder: *Cynder had a cloth around her mouth.*… *Cough* *Cough* … *Cough *Cough* ...Errr... *She slowly puts it down. Trying not to sob and cough at the same time.*

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf suddenly teleports in front of her.* Cynder... Are you okay?

Cynder: *Cynder sobs as she looks at her* ... I'm... Well,... My throat hurts a a lot... *Cynder then suddenly starts coughing even more violently.* ... But,... I don't think you should worry... *Cynder wipes her tears with the same cloth.*

Stealth Elf: ... *Stealth Elf wasn't convinced so she walked up to Cynder and took Cynder's hand which the cloth was in. Stealth Elf looked at the cloth and gasped. The cloth was covered in blood.* Oh no... You are SO not okay...

Cynder: ... *Cynder didn't say anything and looks at her with a gloomy look. Cynder was definitely in a lot worse then Stealth Elf thought. Cynder had took a major turn for the worse. Not only was the tears of blood slowly getting worse, but the rest of her face was covered in sweats and tears.* I'm sorry... I'm trying to be strong... *Sob*

Stealth Elf: ... Cynder, we are almost there... You just have to hang on! *Stealth hugged her.* Please... Please hang on...

Cynder: I'm doing the best I can... *Cynder wiped the blood and tears off her face. Stealth Elf then let go of her.*

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf uses one of her fingers to wipe away a single tear that appeared from her own eyes.* That's it, I'm not leaving your side from now on... *Stealth Elf sits at the foot of her bed.*

Cynder: I... *Cynder coughs hard into her cloth.* I don't want to be a burdern...

Stealth Elf: Don't think like that... *Stealth Elf smiled.* ... I... I like to think, your my best friend besides Spyro...

Cynder: *Tears still flowing.* Thanks... I'd like to think we're best friends too...

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf grabs one of her hands* Then we are gonna stay that way... Best friends forever...

Cynder: *Cynder smiled, but as she blinked, blood seemed to leak out of both eyes.* ... This has to be the worst week of my life...

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf grabs the cloth before Cynder used it.* L-Let me get you a fresh one... *Stealth Elf teleports away, but then comes back instantly, scaring Cynder.*

Cynder: Whoa! That was fast... *Cynder takes the new clean cloth and wipes her eyes. Although it didn't stop the tears, it helped clean up the blood.*

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf sat on the bed, putting her arm around her back. Stealth Elf held her tight.* ... We'll get through this... You'll see...

Cynder: *Cynder stuck out one of her arms, and her arm turned into shadow. They both looked at it as the mist from the shadows flowed around her arm.* ... I can only pray...

Stealth Elf: Cynder,... how long do you feel like you have left...?

Cynder: ... *Cynder looked at her. She sobs once.* ... Trust me,... You do not want to hear the answer...

Stealth Elf: …

Jet-Vac: *After a few moment of silence, Jet-Vac came running down the stairs.* Girls! We're here!

**[Cloudcracker Prison]**

Kaos: *Kaos was sitting in Snap Shot's old desk, in his old office.* Ooooh, Glumshanks? Where is that useless troll?

Glumshanks: *Glumshanks opens the door with a large sigh coming out of his breath.* Right here, sir... Please, forgive me... the prison is a lot bigger then I thought... I could still hear you sir, but the halls started to seem endless... *Glumshanks walked towards Kaos desk.*

Kaos: Did you find what I was asking for?

Glumshanks: Why, of course sir! *Glumshanks handed Kaos and rolled up piece of paper.* The entire map to Skylander's Academy, for your great evilness...

Kaos: *Kaos jumps onto of the desk.* AH YEA! So Snap Shot did carry one around... *He opens it.* Now, I can plan my attack on those useless SKYLANDERS!

Glumshanks: A plan, that would mostly likely work... *Glumshanks said sarcastically as he started to walk off.* Like, every other plan that worked so far...

Kaos: Hm... So many ways to go about this... *Kaos placed a few paper weights on the map and started studying it carefully.* Hmmm… Huh!?

*The whole prison started to rumble.*

Kaos: *Kaos walks around his desk.* Glumy? What is going on?

Glumshanks: *Glumshanks ran into office, frightened.* K-Kaos! You better come quick! *Glumshanks ran ahead of him, he was heading down the large hall that lead outside.*

Kaos: *Kaos used his magic to fly ahead of him and he stopped as the light shined in his eyes. He blocked the sun with his arm, until he was use to the sunlight again. Kaos then looked up and saw that he was face to face with the giant dragon, Evil King Malefor.* ...Oh! So its you... *Kaos, not showing any fear, he assended in the air to see Malefor, face to face.*

Malefor: And its you Kaos... *Malefor smiled evilly.* So this is where you have been hiding... after Strykore was defeated...

Kaos: HEY! *Kaos points a finger.* Get one thing straight you lizard! I have not been hiding! I merely wanted a better lair... so this prison just happened to fit the part...

Malefor: *Malefor's raised an eyebrow.* Cause this filthy prison makes for good sleeping arrangements...

Kaos: *Kaos turned around annoyed.* Oooh! Why are you even here Malefor?

Malefor: I... thought you might want revenge on the Skylanders... just like how I want my revenge on Spyro for turning my daughter towards the side of good...

Kaos: *Kaos looks at Malefor.* And you seek my help?

Malefor: Heheheh. You are the last person I would of sought cooperation with...

Kaos: *Kaos crossed his arms.* Ha! So then why are you here?

Malefor: *Malefor looked annoyed, almost ready to strike,* Because I have a very special plan for you... so we can fianlly rule the skylands...

Kaos: How do I know you won't turn on me...?

Malefor: Cause I only want my daughter to be at my right hand... and I want to watch Spyro suffer...

Kaos: *Kaos looks at him, thinking about his offer.* Hmmm...

Malefore: So… *Malefor leans in close.* … Interested?

* * *

**[The Edge of Skylands]**

* * *

Jet-Vac: So this is the portal that Spyro is reaching Master Eon through... *Jet-Vac, Eruptor, and Pop Fizz was watching the portal spin. Flynn had stayed behind.* Stealth Elf...?

Stealth Elf: Sorry... Give us a second... *Stealth Elf was helping Cynder walk. Cynder's legs had grown very weak.*

Cynder: Forgive me... Jet-Vac... *Cynder looked up. She could hardly open up her eyes.* Its getting harder for me to see... I think... I think, I'm becoming blind...

*Everyone seemed to jump to what Cynder just explained.*

Cynder: Everything is becoming more and more dark, day by day... *Everyone examined Cynder's eyes. The tears still flowed down at a constant rate. However, Cynder's face eyes now had streams of blood that no matter how much Cynder or Stealth Elf cleaned it, it would not stay clean. Blood seemed to stain the ground where ever she walked.*

Jet-Vac: *Jet-Vac whispered to Pop Fizz and Eruptor.* Bloody tears, blindness, lack of power... and I'm afraid Cynder won't be able to walk for much longer... I'm starting to fear for the worse gang...

Stealth Elf: I have big and point ears you know... Cynder will be fine... *Stealth Elf walked and helped Cynder towards them, but then Cynder collapsed hard.*

Cynder: AHHH! ...*Cynder whimpered as she tried to get up on her own, but failed to do so, everyone went over and helped her up.* ... I... I don't know how much longer I can keep this up... Even if we find Spyro... it might already be too late...

Jet-Vac: Don't say such things... We will save you! Guys, through the portal now! Go! Go! Go!

Stealth Elf: Just keep pushing yourself Cynder! We will find Spyro!

*Everyone slowly walked with Cynder towards the portal. It brightened as they walked on through.*

* * *

**[Avalar]**

* * *

Spyro: AHAHAHA! *Spyro was flying around in the clear skys of the dragon realm, he was above the fields of Avalar, which was beautiful green fields* This place is amazing, its so beautiful... *He saw Master Eon floating near the ground, examining what looked like a large group of green crystals stuck in the ground. Spyro lands by it, and smiles at Master Eon.*

Master Eon: *Master Eon leans closer to it.* What do you suppose these crystals are Spyro...

Spyro: *Spyro shakes his head in disbelief.* What? Your asking me!?

Master Eon: This a realm of dragons... *Master Eon looks at Spyro.* So, maybe it has some special purpose...

Spyro: Pfft. It just looks like some dumb, but obviously pretty, rock to me Master Eon...

Master Eon: You may say that... but I feel some sort of energy coming from these crystals... *Master Eon then floated behind Spyro.* Why don't you try something with it...

Spyro: *Spyro shrugged, obviously not very interested in the crystal. Spyro walks up to the crystal and touches it with his palm, slides it across the crystal to the pointy top. He then reaches to small part of the crystal that was sticking out of it. Spyro gripped it hard.* Hmmm? *Master Eon watched as Spyro broke the piece off the crystal.*

Master Eon: *He watched as Spyro held the piece of green crystal that Spyro had broken off.* So... do you feel anything from it?

Spyro: ... You know, I kinda feel something... *Spyro looks closer at it.* Maybe... I just have to... *Spyro then crushes it in his hand, and the piece of crystal bursted into particals of dust that seemed to float around Spyro and disappear.*

Master Eon: Well now, that seemed to do something...

Spyro: Do something!? *Spyro did a backflip before turning to Master Eon.* I feel FANTASTIC!

Master Eon: *Master Eon strokes his bread once.* So you do feel different?

Spyro: Not different, but REFRESHED! YAHOOOO! *Spyro bursted into the air, leaving a trail of dust behind him. Master Eon only watched with glee in his heart as Spyro flew around at top speed. Spyro was enjoying his refreshed energy.*

Master Eon: *Spyro lands by Master Eon.* How are you feeling?

Spyro: *Spyro's eyes sparkled as he looked around.* I never felt so great... This place is amazing...

Master Eon: Let us contiune... I have been dying to get out of this spirit form, *Master Eon turned around and started down the trail.*

Spyro: Oh yeah, where is your body?

Master Eon: Somewhere outside the great city of Warfang... *Master Eon turned to Spyro with a smile.* The dragon city...

Spyro: D-Dragon city!? *Spyro got excited and started to run down the trail ahead of Master Eon.* Well!? What are we waiting for? Let's hurry and find my-

*An arrow lands right in front of Spyro, nearly hitting him.*

Spyro: My... Arrow? *Spyro looks up, and he noticed that a large group of cheetah's was coming up from behind the hill.*

?: *A young cheetah with a rouge red cloak stepped forward from the group. He then pointed at Spyro.* Dragon... you are trespassing onto our lands... you should know the laws. *The other cheetahs all pointed thier bow's and arrows at Spyro.*

Spyro: Whoa! Hold on! *Spyro had his hands up as he stepped back.* I-.. I didn't actually know the laws!

Cheeta near the front line: Hunter! *Referring to the young cheetah in red. who was up in the front.* We'll fire on your command...

Hunter: *The young cheetah held a paw up to silence him. Hunter then looked at Spyro.* How does a young dragon not know the laws of this land...

Master Eon: I can probably explain. *Master Eon floated in front of Spyro.* You see... This young Dragon had been separated from his family since his birth... so if you don't mind... *Master Eon tried to float forward.*

Hunter: Fire at the odd creature! *The cheetahs shoots arrows at Master Eon.*

Master Eon: *The arrow's goes right through him. Master Eon looks at Spyro.* Good luck Spyro... *With a snap of his fingers Master Eon poofed in a puff of spiritual smoke.*

Spyro: Oh brother! *Spyro began to slowly back up.*

Hunter: Capture the dragon! *The cheetahs besides hunter charged Spyro.*

Spyro: Bring it on! *Spyro flew to the left as some cheetah's shot arrows at Spyro. Spyro lifted him up in the air, and shot a stream of fire at the ground blocking thier path. Spyro smiled as soon as he saw that they couldn't make it past the flames. However, he saw Hunter running towards one of the cheetahs. The cheetah cupped his hands together and gave Hunter a major boost for a big jump that reached Spyro.*

Spyro: *Spyro dodged to the left as Hunter reached him.* Whoa!

Hunter: GET DOWN! *Hunter did a half spin and kicked Spyro hard, sending him rocketing down to the ground, hitting it hard.*

Spyro: Errr… Oooow... -Huh!? *Spyro rolled backwards to his feet as Hunter landed by him. Spyro had no choice but to focus on him, as they circled each other.* ... Okay so, I guess this can't be a friendly conversation...

Hunter: We have laws, dragon! We cheetah's have been pushed around too long by your kind... *Hunter pulled out a small hunting knife. The other cheetahs finally got around the flames, they all pulled out hunting knifes.* ... Do not help me... this is my fight...

Spyro: Pretty confident aren't you? *Spyro smirked.*

Hunter: I have the skills to back it up...

Spyro: *Spyro got ready to pounce* Yeah, bring it on you big pussy cat!

Hunter: Grrr! *Hunter dashed at him.* RAAAH! *Hunter slashed at Spyro, but Spyro did a front flip over him.*

Spyro: Hope you don't get me by the TAIL! *In mid air, Spyro whips his tail and swats Hunter in the back of the head.*

Hunter: Grr! *Hunter does a sweep kick with his whole body and hits Spyro in the side sending him rolling.*

Spyro: W-W-W-W-WHAA! *Spyro finally stops rolling, only to see Hunter dropping down on him.* YIPE! *Spyro rolls sideways, once he was up he charged with his horns and tackles Hunter.*

Hunter: GAK! *Spyro was on top of Hunter. Hunter had Spyro by the horns as Spyro was trying to jab with the horns he was holding onto. Hunter then throws Spyro to the side.* GRAAAH!

Spyro: Grrr! *Spyro lands on his feet in a big slide on the dirt trail. He looks up as soon as he stops.* Is that all you got-

Hunter: HAA! *Hunter drop kicks him in the face. Spyro's was hit hard and Spyro was sent skidding on his side across the ground.*

Spyro: AAAAAAaaah...! *Spyro tried to lift up but Hunter then was suddenly on top of him, with a knife on his throat.*

Hunter: Stand down... dragon! *Hunter put more pressure to his knife against Spyro's throat.*

Spyro: O-Okay... I give up! *Spyro sticks a claw to the knife.* Just let me go before you actually cut me dude!

Hunter: *His angry face finally seems to slowly lift. Hunter gets off of him and then to Spyro's surprise, he walks off. One of the cheetah's throws a warm cloak on him as he walked away. Some of the other cheetahs followed him as well.*

Spyro: *Spyro flips to his stomach as he watched them walk away from him.* So... uh... Are we cool? *The Suddenly a cheetah throws a large bag over Spyro's head, and the same cheetah throws the bag over his shoulder.*

Spyro: OKAY! WE ARE SOOO NOT COOL! *The Cheetah takes Spyro with them.*


	7. Chapter 7 Short on Time

**[Avalar, Cheetah village]**

* * *

Spyro: Errrr *Spyro slowly wakes up. He was wearing a collar that was attached to chain that was attached to a pole.* W-Where... Oh yeah,... cheetahs. *Spyro looked around and it was night time. Most of the cheetahs was hanging around a large bonfire which Spyro saw that they was using it to cook a wild boar.*

Spyro: Hmmm... *Spyro pulled on the chain that was attached to his collar.* I have to get out of here... *Spyro looked around, he was looking for Hunter. He didn't see him.* Weird... Where's that Hunter guy?

?: What do you want? *Spyro had heard him from above.*

Spyro: Huh...? *Spyro looks up and see's Hunter standing at the very peak of the of the pole Spyro was chained to. Spyro almost thought he looked really cool, because of the way Hunter had perfect balance on the skinny pole, had his arms crossed, and the way Hunter's cloak danced in the wind.* ... Hunter...?

Hunter: That is my name...

Spyro: ... *Spyro steps closer.* W-What's going on? Why am I trapped like this?

Hunter: ... You are trapped here until Ignitus or another citizen of Warfang pays the fine we have charged you with...

Spyro: Fines!? For what!?

Hunter: *Hunter looked away, ingoring him.* Hmph...

Spyro: Look! I was just looking for my family! If you have a problem with that, go on ahead! *Spyro turned around and charged forward. He was cut short by the length of the chain. Spyro starts trying to break it by pulling hard.* ...C-COME ON! ... BREAAAK!

Hunter: *Not looking at the dragon, he grunts in annoyance.* You're just going to end up breaking your neck... dragon.

Spyro: *Spyro turns around getting angry.* I have a name you know! It's Spyro!

Hunter: I don't really care... *Still not really looking at him.* ...Spyro,... the dragon...

Spyro: *Spyro flaps his wings to get into the air.* Thats better! HAAAA! *Spyro charged forward and tried to break the chain again, or leading him to get repelled backwards from the chain's rebounding on him, making him land on his back.* GEEECK!

Hunter: I'm not going to warn you twice... *Hunter then, started ingoring Spyro again.*

Spyro: ... I'm already starting to get home sick... *Spyro stares up at the night sky.*

* * *

**[Final Realm]**

* * *

*Stealth Elf, Jet-Vac, Pop Fizz, Eruptor and of course Cynder was finally in the Final Realm.*

Everyone but Cynder: Whooooaa...

Cynder: I can barely see anything guys... *Cynder tried clenching her eyes for a moment as the tears contiune to seep out her sight.* Can someone tell me what it looks like...?

Eruptor: *Eruptor took a few steps forward.* Well, it has blue clouds and I think I see a city in the distances...

Stealth Elf: Okay guys, watch Cynder... I'm going on ahead. *Stealth Elf teleports on ahead.*

Jet-Vac: Okay... so where is all the dragons? Is this where Master Eon is?

Cynder: *Cynder tried opening her eyes again. However, what she saw was all a blur.* I... I really am loosing my sight...

Pop Fizz: I wish I knew how to make a potion for that... *Pop Fizz walks forward then turns around and shrugs.* But I really don't know how...

Jet-Vac: Don't worry about it, old friend... *Jet-Vac kneels by Cynder and pats her back.* Nothing Spyro shouldn't fix... Um... Here. *Jet-Vac reaches in his pocket for a piece of cloth and wipes the blood and tears off Cynder's face.*

Cynder: *Cynder's legs started to shake.* We have... to find... Spyro. *Cynder takes a step forward, however, once she did her own legs gave our on her.* AHHH!

Jet-Vac: *Very concerned Jet-Vac reached down to pick Cynder back up.*

Cynder: ...Urrr... Urrr... *Cough* *Cough* *Cynder then coughed out a burst of blood.* …I- … I- … I'm running out of time...

Jet-Vac: Just hang in there... *Jet-Vac wiped down the bottom her mouth which was now covered in a lot of blood. Jet-Vac looked up ahead.* Man... Stealth Elf hurry...

Eruptor: Come on Cynder... Let's rest by this wall... *Eruptor helped Jet-Vac move Cynder to the wall.*

Jet-Vac: *After leaning Cynder on the broken wall, Jet-Vac turned to Pop Fizz, who was using binoculars to see up ahead.* Do you see anything Pop Fizz?

Pop Fizz: Yeah, Stealth Elf is already heading this way...

Cynder: *Cynder rested her eye's as tears still flowed down her face.* G-Good...

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf appeared in front of them in mid run, she was panting.* Cynder... I need your help...

Cynder: *Cynder didn't even try to open her eyes.* ...W-... With what...? *Sob.*

Stealth Elf: I looked... *Stealth Elf pointed up ahead.* ... And there are more then one way out of this place...?

Jet-Vac: *Jet-Vac walks up to her.* What exactly do you mean?

Stealth Elf: I mean this is a world of many portal's... most likely to other worlds...

Pop Fizz: *Pop Fizz hops right in between Jet-Vac and Stealth Elf.* But hold on a second! Cynder didn't do so hot the last time... I don't want to see her in even more pain...

Eruptor: *Eruptor was still by Cynder.* Yeah, she's already in alot of pain.

Cynder: No...! *Cynder falls forward just to pick herself up, her eyes twiched alot as she tried her best to see her friends.* I... I have to find him... I have to find Spyro...

Jet-Vac: ... *Jet-Vac almost wanted to cry seeing her like this.* ... She's right, if we want any chance on following Spyro... Cynder is the only one who can lead us into the right direction...

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf walks towards Cynder and kneels by her, to keep her steady.* ... Whenever your ready Cynder...

Cynder: ... *Cynder let's her head down and concentrates on her telepath powers, using one hand to apply pressure to the side of her head as she worked hard to make her powers work.* Grrrr... *Cynder then saw her powers start to work, her minds eye started to explore each portal that lead out of the final realm, until she saw something she was looking for.* ... I see... I see dragons...

Stealth Elf: Yes! That's the place Spyro and Master Eon went to... Do you know which portal it is...?

Cynder: ... Stealth Elf... st-step back... *Stealth Elf did so then Cynder ended up puking out something that made eveyone began to panic. Cynder puked out blood.*

Jet-Vac: Alright! No more playing around... *Jet-Vac walks to Cynder and wipes down her face and mouth. Jet-Vac had a very serious look about him.* Cynder... Which portal is it?

Cynder: ... The... one... that... *Cynder's kept her eyes closed, for now it just hurt to look through them.* ...at the end of town... *She points in the direction to where the portal was.* That way...

Jet-Vac: *Jet-Vac picked her up and began carrying her in his arms.* Come on guys! We have to hurry!

Eruptor: Lets boogie!

Pop-Fizz: Yeah, lets!

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf teleports in front of them all and they all was in a dead run.*

* * *

**[Avalar, Cheetah Camp]**

* * *

*It was in the middle of the day.*

Spyro: *Spyro was pacing in anger.* I can't believe this! I'm still here trapped and chained like a dumb dog! *Spyro sits down.* If only the Skylanders was here... they would rescue me...

Hunter: *Hunter walks by him.* Still talking to yourself?

Spyro: *Spyro turns to him and stands.* Maybe... How, about you let me go?

Hunter: *Hunter crosses his arms.* Not until justice is served...

Spyro: But, no one here even knows me!

Hunter: I'm giving it three days... Then we will put you to work for a month until your charges are paid off... *With that said Hunter walks off.*

Spyro: H-Hard labor for a month!? I'm didn't EVEN DO ANYTHING TO DESERVE THAT! *Spyro starts pulling hard on his chains.* LET ME GO, DUDE!

* * *

**[Fields of Avalar]**

* * *

*Stealth Elf, Cynder, Jet-Vac, Pop Fizz, and Eruptor was walking along trail that lead across the field of Avalar*

Jet-Vac: Wow... it sure is nice around here... the flowers are amazing here. *Jet-Vac was carrying Cynder, for she was having a hard time seeing, or walking.*

Stealth Elf: Yeah... its werid.. there's no end to this field... Its nothing like the skylands...

Pop Fizz: And that air smells fresh and clean!

Eruptor: Wow! Are those mountains in the distances!? Those are bigger then the ones near my home!

Cynder: *Cynder tried to opens her eyes, however that only made them bleed more.* ... M-Man, I wish I could see this place... it sounds so beautiful...

*Everyone started to feel bad for expressing the beauty of the land around them.*

Cynder: *Cynder started to get upset.* I... I can't even open my eyes... It just hurts too much now...

Jet-Vac: *Jet Vac shakes his head in worry.* Thats not good, if this keeps up... You might never get your eye sight back...

Stealth Elf: GRRR! *Stealth Elf turns around and throws a rock at Jet-Vac's head.*

Jet-Vac: OOOW! *Without dropping Cynder, he takes the pain by shaking his.* Hey! That hurt you know!?

Stealth Elf: Just keep your mouth shut when it comes to bad news...

Cynder: *Cynder looks down ashamed of herself.* Please don't be so hard on him... If it wasn't for me... *Cynder started to truly cry hard. Making Jet-Vac feel terrible.*

Eruptor: Good going guys *Eruptor walks by Jet-Vac and Stealth Elf. Pop Fizz was following him.*

Pop Fizz: C'mon guys! Spyro must be dead ahead!

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf sighed hard.* Come on Jet-Vac... Those two are right.. Cynder needs us to find Spyro...

Jet-Vac: Your right... the mission... *The two of them continue on.*

[Further down the trail]

Stealth Elf: *They had been walking for a while now. The Stealth Elf stopped as soon as she saw someone walking towards him.* Hey guys! I see someone!

*The group starts running towards what they realized was a cheetah.*

Stealth Elf: *She runs right towards the cheetah waving. The cheetah crossed his arms.* HEEEEY!

Hunter: Hmmm? *He stays where he was as he watched Stealth Elf run so fast towards him, she had to stop in a slide.*

Stealth Elf: Wow! Its good to fianlly see someone here in these fields...

Hunter: *Hunter points.* Are those your friends thats coming over here?

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf nods.* Y-Yeah...

Hunter: Hmmm...

Stealth Elf: I was wondering if you could help us?

Hunter: *He looks down at her. Stealth Elf could tell that he wasn't exactly interested.*

Stealth Elf: Please... *Stealth Elf's group finally caught up to her.* We are in need of some serious help...

Hunter: Huh...? *Hunter finally saw Cynder in Jet-Vac's arms.* Is that... a dragon...?

Jet-Vac: Yes... she is... She is in a lot of pain... We are in a great hurry to cure her of her sickness...

Hunter: I see... *Hunter examined everyone that was now meeting. Hunter noticed he had never seen any creature like the ones he was seeing at this moment.* ... You lot ain't from around here are you...?

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf shakes her head.* No,... not at all actually...

Eruptor: We are looking for a friend...

Cynder: *Cynder started to shivering and whimpering. Hunter noticed that, Hunter started to feel sorry for her.*

Hunter: How bad is she...?

Stealth Elf: * Stealth Elf looks down concerned.* Shes... Shes dying...

Hunter: ... Can the person you are looking for help her or something?

Jet-Vac: Exactly. Now if you don't mind we have to keep-

Hunter: What's his name?

Pop Fizz: Who's name? *Eruptor punched him in the arm.* Ow! ... What?

Cynder: *Cynder couldn't stop shaking.* S-... S-... Spyro... I need to find Spyro...

Hunter: *His eyes widen.* Spyro... as in... the purple dragon?

*Everyone gasped.*

Eruptor: Y-You know him!?

Hunter: Yes... If that boy can truly help... *Hunter turned around and started walking.* Come quickly... We must get this girl to him...

Stealth Elf: Yes! *Stealth Elf catches up to the cheetah quickly.* C'mon guys! We're not too late!


	8. Chapter 8 Soul Mates

**[Avatar, Chief's Hut]**

Hunter: Chief Prowls... You are okay with Cynder staying in your Hut until she recovers. *Hunter was talking to a lighter colored cheetah who was the leader of all of the cheetah's. Stealth Elf and the others was helping Chief Prowls make Cynder's bed more comfortable. They still haven't met up with Spyro yet.*

Chief Prowlus: *Chief Prowls wipes Cynder's tears off her face. * There is no reason to turn this dragon away... *Prowlus stands and looks at her with empathy.* She is suffering and we would be going against our code to turn down someone in need...

Hunter: *Hunter turns to Stealth Elf, Erupted, Jet-Vac, and Pop Fizz. * What type of illness does she have anyways...?

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf stares at Cynder. Some sort of curse involving darkness...

Chief Prowlus: *Prowlus tucks a knuckle under Cynder's chin so he look at the condition of her eyes she had to keep closed, due to pain. * ... I haven't heard of a curse like that since...

Chief Prowlus: *Prowlus turned around to the others. * Well... Since a long time ago... *He turns to Hunter. * Hunter... Go get Spyro... *Chief Prowlus starts walking towards the door. * I shall fetch some red crystals to help stop some of this blood...

Jet-Vac: Will it help her blindness...?

Chief Prowlus: Prowlus stops at the door to look at him. * Only her... soul mate can defeat the darkness that's poisoning her body...

Hunter: *Hunter looks at Stealth Elf. * Elf... I would like someone to come with me... Spyro and I... Had a misunderstanding... *Hunter started to walk towards the door himself.*

Stealth Elf: ... Spyro *She shakes her head before following Hunter. * What did you do this time?

**[Avatar, cheetah camp. ]**

Spyro: *Spyro was lying down, he wasnt happy about where he was and he was thinking about Master Eon, and where he could be. He took a deep breath of sadness.* ...

Hunter: *Hunter and Stealth Elf

walked past many other guys before finally seeing him. * There he is...

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf hesitates at first.* It really IS him! *She runs to him waving. * S-SPYRO!! Over here?

Spyro: *Spyro's head lifts up from the ground.* ... No... It can't be... *Spyro turns to see Stealth Elf rushing towards him. Spyro jumps to his feet* S-Stealth Elf!? What in the Skylands are you doing here!?

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf teleport to Spyro, throwing her arms around him. * It's good to see you Spyro. *She smiles at him. * I see your still causing trouble...

Spyro: *Spyro smiles from embarrassment.* More then I'd like to... *They let go of each other.*

Hunter: *Hunter walks up and kneels by Spyro. * So Spyro... You truly didn't know our laws to our land...?

Spyro: *Spyro shakes his head. * Not a single rule...

Hunter: Hmm... *Hunter reaches in his pocket and pulls out a key. Spyro grinned eagerly as Hunted unlocked his collar. *

Spyro: YES! *Spyro bursts off the ground and instantly in the air. * It feels so good to be off that leash! YAHOO!!

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf smiled for a moment, before remembering Cynder's health.* Spyro! We don't have TIME for this! We need your help!

Spyro: *Spyro stopped in mid air and dropped by Stealth Elf* Huh...? What's going on...?

**[Outside Chief Prowlus's Hut]**

Spyro: Cynder's dying...? *Spyro's stomach started to feel uneasy.*

Stealth Elf, Hunter, Jet-Vac, and Eruptor stood near the Hut, but not close enough for Cynder to hear them. Pop Fizz however, left to find Chief Prowlus to learn more about the red crystals he was trying to collect.*

Eruptor: Spyro, it's really bad... *Spyro noticed tears made out of coals started to form from his eyes. * C-Cynder is suffering so much...

Jet-Vac: *Jet-Vac shook his head to shake off depression from their journey.* None of us has dealt with this kind of sickness...

Spyro: *Spyro still felt like he didn't quite understand, even though he knew he'd soon figure it out soon enough. He steps forward to question forward.* What kind of sickness?

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf clenched her fist in anger.* Malefor did this to her, probably at a young age... Apparently, it's a curse from dark magic...

Spyro: *Spyro's eyes widen.* Dark... Magic? *Spyro examines his friends carefully.* W-What has it exactly done to her...

Jet-Vac: *Jet-Vac closes his eyes and greets his beak. * Oh... It is the worst thing I have ever seen anyone suffer through...

Stealth Elf: *Spyro noticed Stealth Elf had to look away, for she knew Jet-Vac was about to go into detail. *

Jet-Vac: *Jet-Vac started counting them off with his fingers.* She started off with endless tears...

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf didn't look up. * Which turned to blood...

Spyro: *Spyro's mouth dropped. * ... Poor Cynder...

Eruptor: Then she started coughing, which caused her to bleed more...

Jet-Vac: *Jet-Vac held his head. * From there she only got even worse...

Spyro: *Spyro started to get upset.* Wait... How does someone get worse then all THAT?

Jet-Vac: ... She has lost her eye sight... And her ability to walk or fly...

Spyro: Wait... She's blind!?

Everyone went silent so they all seemed to nod at the same time. Spyro was silent too. *

Hunter: *Hunter had let them talk, but he broke the long silence.* Only you can help her Spyro...

Spyro: *Spyro turned to Hunter. * Wait... How can I do anything? I'm not a doctor...

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf finally stands up, she slowly walks up to Spyro. * Cynder did mention how to break her curse...

Spyro: *Spyro stared at her, almost too excited about hearing the fact there was a cure. * What? Really? How...?

Everyone fell quickly silent once again. *

Eruptor: *Eruptor rubs the back of his head.* Umm...

Jet-Vac: *Jet-Vac did the same thing as Eruptor.* How do we explain this... ?

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf grabs both of Spyro's hand. * ... Only her soul mate can cure her curse...

Spyro: *Spyro was stunned. * Wait- Her, Soul WHAT!?

Stealth Elf: ... Love Spyro... *Stealth Elf took a step back, with her hands behind her back she explained it more shyly.* Cynder... Is in love with you...

Spyro: *Spyro's face was so stunned it was written all over his face. * ... In love... with... Me?

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf only nods. *

Spyro: But... Wait, wait, wait. *Spyro starts pacing nervously.* ... But, what if... What if... *Spyro sits down. * What if I'm not her Soul Mate!? What if... I'm not actually this cure...?

Jet-Vac: Darn it Spyro... Cynder isn't just in love with you! She is literally DYING over you!!

Eruptor: *Eruptor crosses his arms.* Spyro, this isn't the time to question things so much...

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf places a shoulder on Spyro. * I know your not use to this kind of sudden thing... But, there's a sick dragon that just happens to be in love with you... Spyro can't you see this is fate?

Spyro: *Spyro looked at the sky. Even Malefor didn't scare him this much. * ... But... What if... What if I'm not the dragon she needs?

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf let's go of his shoulder. * Right now... She needs more then ever...

**[Inside Chief Prowlus's Hut]**

Spyro: *Spyro pushes the door open very slowly. He sees Cynder, who was on the only bed, she lifted up her head to the sound of the door. Spyro stepped inside, the door slowly closed itself, Spyro felt his body freeze up and he stood there, frozen.* ...

Cynder: ... W-Whos there?

Spyro: *Spyro had to clear his throat so he could speak. * ... H-Hey...

Cynder: Spyro!? *Cynder tried to get up, but that resulted in Cynder falling forward due to weak legs and her hitting the wood floor. * ...Oooooh...

Spyro: *Spyro's heart skipped a beat from the unexpected and he was really quick to her aid. * Whoa easy there... *Spyro helped her to a sitting position, before helping her back on top the bed.*

Cynder: *Cynder had to use her arms to scoot herself over on the bed. * I-It really is you... Isn't it? *This was the first time Spyro noticed her eyes was completely closed, due to her being blind. He could see the wetness of her face, due to her many days and nights of crying. *

Spyro: Yea... It's me... *Spyro realized he was really shy and not use to this kind of experience.* Um... Are... Are you okay?

Cynder: *Cynder's weak body was force to lay down.* I've been better...

Spyro: ... *Spyro started to blush as he looked away. * Everyone told me... That you have been having it pretty bad...

Cynder: It... It just looks bad... *Cynder had a weak smile. Spyro scratched his arm nervously. *

Spyro: *Spyro hesitates as he crawls into the bed with her. Cynder kindly makes more room for him. * ... Umm... *Spyro started to feel nervous* Uhh...

Cynder: ... *Spyro saw that even though Spyro hadn't said anything, she had to look away to hide her own blush on her face. *

Spyro: ... So... Uhh... *Spyro scratchs his arm again, unable to exactly face her. * Is... there... anything... *Spyro looks at her shyly. Cynder face him a shy look as well. * I can do... to... help you?

Cynder: *Cynder looked away, but her blush and her very shy smile seemed to grow. Spyro's heart started to beat really fast, turning his cheeks red too. * ...Uhh... Well... There is... *Cynder looked at him. Spyro couldn't look away from the beautiful face she was throwing at him. * There is... a way that would help me heal...

Spyro: *All Spyro could think about was; Why wasn't I in love with her before. * What... way?

Cynder: *Cynder then tipped over and slowly fell in Spyro's lap.* ... Promise to never leave me again...

Spyro: *Spyro's heart kept slipping beats. Spyro, however was brave enough to put his arm around her.* ... I promise... *The two of them felt the holes in their hearts start to heal, even if they had a long recovery ahead of them both. *

**[Mid Night]**

Spyro: *Spyro and Cynder had not moved from that same position all night. Cynder was however, finally getting some well deserved rest. Spyro on the other hand could not sleep at all. He had a new love in his life and he was still processing it. Spyro was slowly stroking the top of Cynder's head. He now, didn't doubt his feelings towards her. If wasn't in love with Cynder yesterday, he was definitely in love with her now. Spyro smiled happily towards that thought. *

Stealth Elf: *Suddenly Stealth Elf quietly teleport inside the room, making Spyro's eyes widen. * ... Hi.

Spyro: *Spyro let out a quiet chuckle. * What are you doing here?,

Stealth Elf: *In a quiet whisper. * Sorry, I didn't want to wait til morning to see if Cynder was okay...

Spyro: *Spyro looks down at her and strokes her gently.* She's doing a little better now... She still has a fever, and her body is still so very weak... But... She seems pretty peaceful right now.

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf looks closer at Cynder. * No way... She stopped crying...

Spyro: Yeah, that happened a while ago... *Spyro's smile then fades. * She's... still blind though..

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf sees Cynder smiling in her sleep. Stealth Elf smiles along with her..* She seems happy at least

Spyro: ... I never knew someone... could love me this much before... *Spyro smiled softly. Spyro stroked Cynder's head gently.*

Stealth Elf: She never stopped thinking about you... She wouldn't even sleep.

Spyro: *Spyro looked at Stealth Elf. * All this time... I wanted to find my family... But I almost left someone who wanted to be "part" of my family...

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf smiled happily at him. * Well... I got to go get some sleep...

Spyro: Good night...

Stealth Elf: Yea... You too Spyro... I'm happy for you two... *Stealth Elf then waves before teleporting out of the room. *

Spyro: *Spyro was silent. He looked out through the window of the night sky. Spyro began to wonder how is life was going to be from this point on. *


	9. Chapter 9 A Peaceful Morning

**[Avatar, Chief Prowlus's Hut. Morning. ]**

Cynder: *Cynder feels her body begin to awaken. She wasn't use to waking up blind, so the first thing she did in this morning was reach out, feeling around for Spyro. She felt one empty spot, and then another. She started to panic as she felt around and found out no one was on the bed. Spyro wasn't there. * S-Spyro... Where are you!?

Spyro: Cynder. Whoa... It's okay. *Spyro was near the window across the room. He was looking outside, standing in the beaming lights. * ... I'm still here... *Spyro walks closer to her. * ... Right here...

Cynder: Oh... *Cynder felt embarrassed.* I almost thought... You left me...

Spyro: *Spyro smiled in empatheticly.* ... Now, why would I break my promise...?

Cynder: *Cynder looked down, but only a little.* I- I don't know... I just got scared...

Spyro: *Spyro brushed a finger crossed her cheek. * Well, don't be scared anymore... I'm with you, and that isn't going change anymore...

Cynder: *Cynder gives Spyro a soft smile. * Really...?

Spyro: Really...

*They both fell into a moment of silence of each others company. *

Cynder: *Cynder then broke the silence as a thought came across her mind. * ... Spyro?

Spyro: Yeah?

Cynder: Um... I was wondering...

Spyro: *Spyro tilts his head.* Wondering what...?

Cynder: Wheres Master Eon?

Spyro: *Spyro's smile fades slowly.* Well,... To put it simply, we got separated on the way here... *Spyro then walked over to the window and looked out into the distances. *

Cynder: *This came as a surprise to Cynder. * Huh? Is he alright...?

Spyro: Yeah... I think so? I was actually thinking about heading to the Dragon City today... If he's anywhere... He'd be there...

Cynder: Ah... *Cynded looked away. * I see...

Spyro: *Cynder didn't see Spyro turn back to her. * ... *Spyro walked back over to Cynder.*

Cynder: I... I understand... I... I hope you find him... *Cynder sounded very upset by this. *

Spyro: *Spyro looked at her sweetly, even though she couldn't tell. * Now, who said you wasn't coming along...?

Cynder: *Cynder faced his direction, confused.* Wha? But... I can't see... I - I cant even walk!

Spyro: *Spyro shrugged. * So...? *Spyro turned his back to her. * My girlfriend is not gonna leave my side...

Cynder *Cynder shook her head as she began to blush. * I... I'm... your-

Spyro: *Spyro used his thumb to point at his back. * Just lean forward and ride on my back.

Cynder: *Without saying anything quite yet, she slowly felt her hands across Spyro's body, that lead to his shoulders and put her arms around them. Cynder pushed herself onto of his back before making herself comfortable.* A-Are you sure about this...?

Spyro: *Spyro stood straight with confidence.* Absolutely! Your light as a feather. ...Are you okay up there...?

Cynder: *Cynder leans her head forward and presses her cheek against Spyro's cheek.* ... Yeah, I think I kinda like this...

Spyro: *Spyro blushes himself. * Yeah...?

Cynder: *Cynder quietly, whispers in his ear. *... You... called me your girlfriend...

Spyro: Is that... Okay?

Cynder: *Cynder nods. * Mhmm

Spyro: *Spyro's heart felt very warm. However, he was also very shy. * Are... You ready?

**[Avatar, Cheetah Camp]**

Spyro: *Spyro and Cynder made their way to the middle of camp. Spyro looked around for a bit, but eventually he saw Stealth Elf and the rest of his team members hanging around in the comfortable looking grass. * ... I see the others Cynder. Lets say Good morning.

Cynder: Okay...

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf was of course the first one to see the two dragons walking towards them. * Hey guys... There they are.

*Jet-Vac, Eruptor, and Pop Fizz turn away from Hunter, who was actually hanging out with Spyro's friends. Which surprised Spyro. *

Eruptor: *Eruptor walked up first. * Well. Good morning pal, we barely saw you last night...

Pop Fizz: *Pop Fizz was mixing a red potion by swirling it around.* Yeah! We came all this way for ya. You could of stopped by and said HI... *Pop Fizz then laughed. * Or was you busy busy!?

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf walked by Pop Fizz and Eruptor.* Don't listen to these two Spyro, their only trying to tease you two...

Jet-Vac: So... *Jet-Vac had a questionable glare towards Spyro and Cynder. * Spyro, are those love sparkles in your eyes...?

Spyro: Sparkles...? *Spyro started to turn red.*

Cynder: *Cynder was turning red herself. * G-Good morning guys...

Eruptor: *Eruptor crossed his arms with a big grin. * Good morning Cynder...

Hunter: *Hunter walked up to her and checked her fever. * How are you feeling today?

Cynder: I think I'm through the worst of it...

Hunter: *Hunter backed his hand away from her. * I'm glad to see you in a better condition...

Stealth Elf: Me too...

Jet-Vac: You know... *Jet-Vac started to look around. * I was beginning to think Master Eon would show up this morning...

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf's eyes widen. * Oh my gosh! I forgot all about him! *She turned to Spyro. * Where is he?

Spyro: *Spyro felt all eyes on him. * Well... He said he was going to be near Warfang... So Me and Cynder was gonna head there today... *Spyro smiled at all of his friends.* Does my good friends want to join me?

Jet-Vac: You bet my feathers I do!

Stealth Elf: But of course!

Eruptor: Your my best friend! Why wouldn't I?

Pop Fizz: *Pop Fizz jumps to joy. * Count me in!

Cynder: *Cynder cuddles up to Spyro's face again. * Always...

Hunter: Hmph... *Hunter closed his eyes with a warm smile. * You have good friends Spyro... *Hunter turned around firmly as Hunter started walking away. * Follow me... I shall lead you all to the Dragon City...


	10. Chapter 10 Warfang

**[Skylander Academy.]**

*Unknown to Spyro and his team, the skylands has dramatically changed. The Skylands was a mirror image from its usual, colorful and peaceful state. The Skylands was covered in thick darkness, the sunlight was no where to be see. *

*The Skylanders Academy was now nothing but floating debris. The academy and most of the skylanders had been removed from its former glory.*

Kassandra: *Kassandra was a bloody mess. She was on the ground in Master Eon's study, or what was left of it. Kassandra was trying to crawl away from her attacker, her very own son, Kaos. * ... Kaos... My son... Is this... what you... you truly want!?

Kaos: *Kaos was slowly following her battled mother at her crawling pace. Giving her a cold hearted stare. * ...

Kassandra: All those lives you just took away... *Kassandra tried to get up, but her body just didn't have the strength. * ... Why must you choose such a path...

Kaos: *Kaos checks out his finger nails. Keeping his composure.* I can't believe you asked me that question mother... You raised me this way... Or... So I thought you did... *Kaos then brings out his dark magic getting even angrier.* I thought you WANTED THIS!!

Kassandra: *Kassandra was now fearing her son more then ever. * Please... Kaos... Don't do this...

Kaos: *Kaos smiled evilly* Humph... *Kaos then lifted Kassandra up by her neck with his dark magic. Kassandra gasped as she began to choke.* Oh... Since your my mother I will tell you some good news... Some of your precious Sky Rats had escaped their fates...

Kaos: No matter... I did what I dreamed of for so long... *Kaos grinned even harder. * I destroyed this place and ALL of its memorys...

Kassandra: Kaos... *Kassandra had to force herself the breath.* ... Please...

Kaos: Oh... *Kaos turned his back to her. * It's not me you have to beg... Believe it or not, none of this was my idea...

Kassandra: *Kassandra eyes almost wanted to roll to the back of her head. * W-... Who...?

Kaos: *Kaos flicked a finger downward, making Kassandra slam into the ground. * Oh... He's here...

Kassandra: *Kassandra coughed heavily, but almost too weak to move.* ...K-... Kaos...

?: You have impressed me Kaos... You have proved your worth...

Kassandra: *Kassandra's eyes widen to the deep voice, before a giant dragon's foot suddenly steps on Kassandra's back.* AHHHHH- *Then there was a loud snap. Kassandra's back was broken. *Ah... A... Malefor... *Kassandra very weakly lifted her head to the dark dragon who was staring down at her. *

Kaos: *Kaos wasn't smiling anymore.* Malefor... You promised...

Malefor: *Malefor then removed his foot off Kassandra back, causing her to pass out.* Yes... But don't worry... She didn't die...

Kaos: Please forgive me, my Dark Master... Spyro or Cynder is not here...

Malefor: *Malefor walked slowly around the ruins. * Hmmmm...

Kaos: What's next?

Malefor: *Malefor paced slowly. * We do nothing...

Kaos: *Kaos was confused. * Nothing!? Even after all this!?

Malefor: *Malefor turns to Kaos, he slowly sits on a new throne, made from the ruins of the Skylander's Academy.* Yes... the Skylanders that we didn't kill will go seek out Spyro, the only one I believe who could possibly stop me, ...he will return... And once he does...

Kaos: Spyro will be EXACTLY where you want him...

Malefor: *Malefor rests his head in his own fist. * And I will finally KILL him... Once... And for all...

**[Warfang, Main street]**

*Spyro, Cynder, Hunter and the rest of Spyro's team was slowly walking down the streets of the Dragon City. Around them was a general market place. *

Spyro: So this is Warfang huh? *Spyro was still carrying Cynder, who was on his back. Hunter was leading everyone.*

Jet-Vac: *Jet-Vac was looking around the market they was in. * You know... There are fewer dragons then I thought there would be...

Hunter: Dragons... Come rarely now a days...

Spyro: *In sync Spyro and Cynder look at him concerned. * R-Rare!? W-What do you mean...?

*Everyone stops in their tracks. *

Hunter: ... It's a long story... But it involves a war we cheetahs and the remaining dragons are still trying to sort out to this day...

Eruptor: With who,... exactly?

Hunter: A blood thirsty army, raised by an evil ape named Gaul... King of the apes...

Jet-Vac: *Jet-Vac steps closer to Hunter. * So your saying your in a war with... Apes?

Hunter: Evil, and heavily armed apes... *Hunter looks down, thinking hard. * They have taken many lives...

*Everyone fell into a moment of silence. *

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf was watching Moles, who was actually building all the buildings. * Well, apparently they have Mabu's around...

Hunter: Ma... bu's? *Hunter crossed his arms.* I never heard of such creatures...

Eruptor: *Eruptor walked by Hunter and pointed at the Moles. * You know... those guys?

Hunter: *Hunter stared at the Moles for a quick glance.* They are not Mabu's... They are called Moles...

Spyro: ...Moles huh...

Cynder: So no Mabu's?

Hunter: I... don't think so... Let us contiune our search for Eon... *Hunter continues down the street, everyone follows him. *

Pop Fizz: *Pop Fizz walks by a market booth that was selling werid looking lizards. Pop Fizz grabbed the edge of the booth for a closer look. * Oooooh!

Eruptor: *Eruptor saw Pop Fizz right before leaving him behind. * ... Pop Fizz, you coming?

Pop Fizz: Do you take Sky credits? *Pop Fizz was waving his cell phone in a Mole's face. *

Mole: Sky... What?

Eruptor: *Eruptor wrapped his arm around Pop Fizz and dragged him away. * Come here you over sized fuzz ball!

Pop Fizz: But my potion needs lizard scales! *Pop Fizz tried to reach for them. * Nooooo!

**[Mid-afternoon]**

*Everyone was still walking down the main street. The road was leading up a large hill. Spyro could see many buildings down the main path. *

Spyro: This place is bigger then I thought...

Cynder: *Spyro felt Cynder tugged Spyro by holding onto him tighter. * Hey... Can you describe the city to me?

Spyro: Hmm...? *Spyro looked around. * Yes, okay sure...

*Everyone stayed silent for Spyro. *

Spyro: The road is made out of brick... The houses seem to be all concrete buildings, the roofs are made flat... Warfang seems to be a very large city...

Hunter: Clay...

Spyro: Huh? *Spyro and Cynder look towards Hunter's direction. *

Hunter: *Hunter smiled as he glanced behind him.* The buildings are completely made out of clay... They are usually well built...

Spyro: Oh... Well, I was uh... close

Jet-Vac: *Jet-Vac had a sly smile. * It was actually obvious it wasn't concrete...

Cynder: *Cynder gives Spyro a tight hug. * Dont worry about it Spyro... I can see it in my head now...

Spyro: *Spyro sighed. * Yeah... But, I can't actually describe this place correctly, Cynder... I'm sorry...

Cynder: It's okay... *Cynder uses her face to cuddle up against Spyro's cheek, throwing his face into a big blush. * I'm not bothered as long as I'm with you...

Spyro: O-Okay... *Spyro looked at the ground shyly. He wasn't use to the public display of affection, although he liked it a lot. *

Cynder: *Cynder lifted up her head, she started sniffing the air. * ... Oh wow! What is that smell!? * Cynder got close to Spyro's face, getting excited. * It smells delicious!!

Spyro: Oh... Hungry?

Cynder: *Cynder rubbed against Spyro's face affectionately again. * Very!

Jet-Vac: *Jet-Vac looked at Hunter. * You know, I think we all could use something to eat...

Eruptor: Oh yeah! I'm hungry too!

Pop Fizz: Lizard Scales!

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf walks by Hunter. * So Hunter, where can we get something to eat here in Warfang?

Hunter: ... * Hunter looked down to think about it.* ... I think I know just the place.

**[Warfang, City center park. ]**

*Spyro, Cynder and the others was lying around a large tree in the center of the city, one of the very few stops with grass in all of Warfang. It took a while, but Hunter had finally returned with seven boxes of food, one box for each of them.*

Hunter: *Hunter sets down the final box in front of Cynder, before sitting on the other side of the tree, for his own privacy.* Eat up...

Eruptor: *Eruptor had a big smile.* WOW! Three different types of meat! *Eruptor started chowing down. *

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf couldn't keep her mouth empty.* Man... The seasoning on this salad is to die for!

Pop Fizz: *Pop Fizz takes out a potion and drops a droplet on his food.* You mean "Now" it's to die for! ... If you know... this potion doesn't actually... kill me...

Hunter: *Hunter looks at Jer-Vac.* Is Pop-Fizz always like that...

Jet-Vac: *Jet-Vac swallows his food before speaking. * Most of the time... Yes...

Spyro: *Spyro was eating all his food up quickly.* Mmm Mm Mmm! *Spyro shakes his head in delight. * This is so good!

Cynder: ... *Cynder was the only one not eating. *

Spyro: *Spyro finally saw Cynder.* ... *Spyro's smile fades. * Cynder...? Why aren't you eating...?

*Everyone slowed down their eating as they overheard Spyro and Cynder.*

Cynder: Um... Well... *Cynder didn't pick up her fork, she did however lift up one her hands. * ... My hands...

Spyro : *Spyro then noticed her hand was having violent shakes, making it impossible for her to feed herself. * ...

Cynder: Do you think... *Cynder grasped her shaky hands together.* ... Do you think you can... help me eat?

Spyro: *Spyro slowly put his box of food down. He then smiled sweetly as he grabbed her box off food instead. * ... Of course I will...

Cynder: *Cynder blushed. * T-Thank you...

Spyro: *Spyro used the fork and picked at some of the meat and some of the salad for the same bite. * ... First bite.

Cynder: *Cynder then opens her mouth and takes in the food. * ... Oh wow! That IS good!

Spyro: I thought that kind of meat was good too... *Spyro smiles happily as he picks up another fork full. * but try... This one...

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf smiles while watching the heart warming dragons. Everyone else then began eating their own meals once again. *

Jet-Vac: *Jet-Vac soon sets down his box. * Hey Hunter...?

Hunter: *Hunter was still eating.* Hm...?

Jet-Vac: What is that big building at the top of that hill...?

Hunter: *Hunter looks up. Hunter had a collected look about the question. He smiled.* That is where I'm taking you all... That is the Dragon Temple...

Spyro: *Both Spyro and Cynder look away from Cynder's food. * Wait... "Dragon" Temple?

Hunter: It is where Ignitus lives... He is a very wise dragon... If anyone knows where Master Eon is... It will be him...

Spyro: *Spyro stared up the hill in awe. He was starting to get very interested in meeting Ignitus.* Ignites huh...?

Cynder: *Cynder leaned on Spyro, wanting to be close to him. * I'm ready to go if you are Spyro...

Spyro: *Spyro then cuddled up to Cynder.* You sure...?

Cynder: *Cynder nodded. * Yeah...

*Everyone got up, picking up their own trash.*

Spyro: *Spyro helped Cynder on his back. * You okay up there...?

Cynder: *Cynder smiled.* Yeah. Let's go! To the Dragon Temple!

[Unknown dark caves]

*In the shadows of a very dark cave was an even darker throne. A large ape with many scars, sat on this throne. On his lap was two very large blades, even bigger then the ape himself. *

Ape Minion: Lord Gaul! *A small ape came running in towards the large ape.*

Gaul: *Gaul didn't speak at first and just merely looked at the puny ape. *...

Ape Minion: I have completed my investigation on the Warfang border...

Gaul: *Gaul then ran his finger across one of his blades.* Anything if importantace...?

Ape Minion: ... Yes... I have found the one you seek... Plus, I also saw a dragon I know you need to be aware of...

Gaul: *Gaul then sits up. * ... The one I seek? It has been so long... My memory has escaped me... *Gaul then jabs his blade around his minions throat. * Please... remind me...

Ape Minion: *The puny ape started to panic.* M-Malefors daughter! S-She has returned!

Gaul: *Gaul the returns his blade back to his lap. * ... It is about time... And you say you have found a dragon I need to be aware of?

Ape Minion: I have seen a purple dragon... He protects Malefor's daughter my lord...

Gaul: ... Gather my men... I will reassemble my army. *Gaul then waves his hand sending him away. The puny ape takes off without questioning Gaul. * ... Malfor's beloved daughter is with a purple dragon... After all these years the purple dragon is still... alive...


	11. Chapter 11 The Dragon Temple

**[Dragon Temple Entrance.]**

Spyro: *With Cynder on his back, Spyro, Hunter, and the other members of his team have finally reached a large concrete stair case that lead to a large stone door, that had a dragon symbol engraved on it. * ... So... This is the Dragon Temple...

Jet-Vac: *Jet-Vac walked by Spyro and Cynder. * It looks ancient...

Hunter: *Staring at it, thinking back towards his past. * Yes... It is said to have been built by your ancestors Spyro...

Spyro: *Spyro turned slowly to Hunter. * ... Wait, my Ancestors...?

Hunter: *Hunter nods.* Most Dragons come from one bloodline... However, it was proved to not be truly the case as time went on... *Hunter stepped towards the large stone door. * ... Ignitus knows more about it then I do...

Eruptor: *Eruptor was having doubts. * This dragon better know where Master Eon is...

Cynder: *Cynder shakes her head, refusing doubt. * Hunter knows more about these dragons then all of us... We should learn as much as we can...

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf walks by them. * Yeah... A little study on this place won't hurt anything.

Pop Fizz: *Pop Fizz finally reached the top of the stairs. He was at a crawl by the time he reached the top. * D-Did we make it...?

Hunter: *Hunter knocks on the stone doors, making a hollowed echo through out the air. *

Everyone went quiet as they waited. Soon enough a large set of foot steps marched towards the door. The thundering foot steps ended at the other end of the door.*

?: Who is here...?

Hunter: It is I... Hunter...

After a short pause, everyone then had to take a few steps back as the doors slowly opened. Revealing a large green dragon, with hard scales on the other side. *

?: It's a pleasure seeing you again Hunter... After such a long time...

Hunter: *Hunter bowed his head. * Terrador... The pleasure is all mine... *Hunter looks up at the large dragon.* I have brought some friends of mine...

Terrador: *Terrador looked at the others, he was obviously in a deep train of thought. * ... Hmm, I see... * Terrador eyes however paused when he saw Spyro. It was as if he was frozen in place. * ... You, boy...

Spyro: *Spyro looks around, confused, before pointing at himself.* Who? Me?

Terrador: ... What do they call you?

Spyro: *Spyro felt a little out of place. * Errr... Spyro?

Terrador: *Terrador looked beyond the group of visitors before looking back down at them. * ... Come inside...

Hunter: *Hunter walked behind Terrador.* Come quickly, these doors must remain closed... *Everyone had soon found themselves inside the Temple hallway. It was nice inside. There was torches along the wall, mostly stone walls, and a nice purple carpet that ran throughout the hallway. *

Cynder: *Cynder whispered in Spyro's ear. * What are we seeing...?

Spyro: *Spyro whispers back. * It's like Master Eon's study... But way bigger...

Terrador: *Terrador soon begins walking down the hall.* This way...

Hunter: *Hunter jogs by him to keep up with the large dragon. * Is Ignitus here...?

Terrador: *Terrador nods. * Cyril and Volteer, however, left out this morning... They caught wind of Gaul's minions near Warfang this morning...

Hunter: *Hunter looked concern. * Wait, you mean Gaul's minions have snuck past our village!?

Terrador: Yes... We have already informed Chief Prowlus...

Hunter: *Hunter rubs the back of his head. * Oh... Well, at least he knows...

Jet-Vac: *Jet-Vac leans close to Stealth Elf, Eruptor, and Pop Fizz who was behind Spyro and Cynder.* You hear that...? Apparently this Gaul guy sounds alot like Kaos...

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf crossed her arms. * Yeah, he sounds like bad news...

Eruptor: *Eruptor was for some reason, bothered. * Why did this Terrador guy ask for Spyro's name?

Pop Fizz: Maybe he liked the cut of Spyro's gem...

Jet-Vac: *Jet-Vac rubbed the bottom of his beak. * Huh... I actually didn't even think anything of it...

Stealth Elf: Let's just pay close attention guys...

Spyro and Cynder was very quiet, they both had a weird feeling. *

Terrador: *Soon Terrador stopped by another large door. This time it had four different elements engraved on it. One of fire, one of lighting, one of of earth, and one of ice. * ... Wait here, I will inform Ignitus of your presence... *Terrador slips through door so it closed quickly.*

Spyro: Wow... *Spyro slightly looked at Cynder. * Are you nervous as I am...?

Cynder: *Cynder rests her head on Spyro's shoulder.* Yeah... I hope we fit in...

Hunter: You two should be alright... These dragons are the main guardians of this realm...

Jet-Vac: How many guardians live here exactly?

Hunter: *Hunter pulled up four fingers. * There's only four Guardians...

Everyone the fell silent as Terrador opens the door, then he steps to the side. *

Terrador: You all may now see Ignitus...

Spyro: *Spyro lead the way with everyone following shortly behind him. * ...

Spyro and the others soon saw a flight of steps he had to start climbing. With everyone he trusted behind him, he bravely climbed the flight of steps. Once he reached the top of the stairs, they enter a round room with a small pool filled with water. *

Next to this pool of water he saw was a large red dragon, he seemed to be an old dragon, who had a calm smile that actually put Spyro's nerves at ease once he laid eyes on him, knowing he must be Ignitus. ...However, by this red dragon's side was someone he knew very well. *

Spyro: ... No way... *Cynder was forced to hold on as Spyro jumped for joy all of a sudden. * Master EON!

Master Eon: *Master Eon eyes widened in a happy surprise.* I was wondering if you was going to finally make it here.

Spyro's whole team: Master Eon! *They all tackle him, besides Spyro, who was forced to hold back his excitement , for he had Cynder still on his back. *

Master Eon: *Master Eon embraced everyone's love they expressed towards Master Eon. * Ohohohooo... So you all followed me and Spyro...

Cynder: I... It was kind of my fault Master Eon... *Spyro walked up to Master Eon. *

Everyone removed themselves from Master Eon. *

Master Eon: * As Master Eon stood up he got a very concerned look on his face as he had seen Cynder's eyes, which was tightly closed. Master Eon tucked a knuckle under Cynder's chin and took a closer look at her* Oh dear... Just by looking at you... I can tell that for a deep reason, you had suffered from a recent illness...

Cynder: *Cynder felt awkward.* Yes... I have... But I'm doing better...

Master Eon: A-Are you... Blind?

Cynder: Mhmm... I... can't walk either...

Master Eon: *Master Eon stepped back, looking down.* What exactly happened to you my dear friend...

Stealth Elf: It's a long story Master Eon...To cut it short... It was a curse from her father,... invoking darkness from within... but, we think the curse finally cured itself, and now only time can heal Cynder now...

Master Eon: *Master Eon nodded.* A darkness curse huh... That sounds like a story I will need to hear in more detail later... but, ... Are you sure your alright Cynder? Anything I can do for you?

Cynder: *Cynder blushed. * It's okay Master Eon... But, Spyro had been taking great care of me...

Master Eon: * Master Eon looked at Spyro and Cynder, eyeing them carefully. * Tell me if I'm wrong... But, you two seem... different somehow... Are you two perhaps...

Spyro: *Spyro just stares at him blushing, feeling embarrassed all of a sudden. *

Jet-Vac: *Jet-Vac was smiling. * Your not seeing things Master Eon...

Master Eon: Good...Its not exactly my business... However, that probably is the best thing for Cynder, considering the illness you just described to me... Oh! Speaking of business... Spyro... *Master Eon grabs Spyro's shoulder. * I'd like you to meet someone... *Master Eon walked Spyro and Cynder in front of Ignitus who was being politely silent.*

Ignitus: Hello... Young dragon and young dragoness...

Spyro: *Spyro smiles confidently.* Hi... You must be Ignitus... I'm Spyro...

Cynder: *Cynder waves. * And I'm Cynder...

Ignitus: It's good to meet you both... *Ignitus smiled happily. * It is good to finally meet you... Spyro...

Spyro: *Spyro was confused by the way he said that. * Um... It's nice to meet you too...?

Ignitus: *Ignitus couldn't keep his eyes off Spyro. Then he looked at Master Eon. * Can me and Spyro have a moment alone...?

Master Eon: *Master Eon nods in agreement, before he turns to everyone but Spyro.* Okay... Everyone, we will take our catching up outside... Ignitus has something important to discuss with Spyro...

Cynder: *Cynder squeezed Spyro tightly.* Master Eon... With your permission... I do not wish to leave Spyro's side...

Spyro: *Spyro smiled at Master Eon.* Me and Cynder is kind of a package deal now... I made a promise... that I'm not willing to break...

Master Eon: *Master Eon looked at Ignitus, who gave him a nod of approval.* Very well... If that is what you two wish... Ignitus, they're all yours...

With that said, the others leave the room with Terrador ,the door slowly closed behind Master Eon. Spyro and Cynder was now alone with Ignitus. *

Spyro: *Spyro and Cynder turned to Ignitus. * ... So... What do you want to talk about...

Ignitus: ... *Ignitus looked at Spyro hard. * I... I have been wanting to meet you for the longest of times...

Spyro: ... What... do you mean...? How do you know me?

Ignitus: *Ignitus hesitated to continue.* ... I know you because... I have met you before... I know you because...I created you...

Cynder: *Cynder didn't know what to say, but she felt Spyro shaking really bad. Cynder slowly rub her hand down his body, very concerned. * ... Spyro...?

Spyro: *Spyro started to feel very dizzy as his whole body wouldn't stop trembling.* W-Wait... Your saying... your... my... my "Father"?


	12. Chapter 12 Truth's and Changes

**[Dragon Temple, outside balcony.]**

Ignitus: *Ignitus had taken Spyro and Cynder to a very pleasant looking balcony with a great view of Avalar in the far distances. Spyro and Cynder of course sat closely together, Spyro had Cynder comfortably wrapped under one of his wings.* Cynder ... I am quite sorry your father had cursed you to go through so much suffering...

Cynder: *Cynder wore a reassuring smile.* It's alright Ignitus... I have Spyro to take care of me... It is enough...

Spyro: *Spyro was using one of his claws to claw imaginary circles on the ground. He was too much in deep thought, he had too many questions and he was trying to process alot.* ...

Ignitus: *Ignitus looked up to the sky.* Spyro... You have questions... You may ask them my son...

Spyro: ... Well... Dad? *Spyro obviously not use to calling anyone by that title quite yet.* ... What happened to me...? *Spyro looked at Ignitus.* ... You didn't abandon me did you?

Ignitus: *Ignitus thought on this question. He looked down. Spyro saw regret in his eyes.* Losing you was really hard on me... I lost you the same day I lost your mother...

Spyro: *Spyro stared at him hard, he could tell Cynder was concerned for him.* ... Oh... So... Is she...?

Ignitus: This realm has been in war for many, many years... It has never truly ended... *Ignitus looked at Spyro.* We dragons... have suffered the worst...

Spyro: How... How did my mother die?

Ignitus: *Ignitus stared off into the distances.* ... A very evil king named Malefor attacked this very Temple at one very dark night... It was at a time we kept our eggs safely stored inside these walls... My dear wife, your mother, asked me to take you away from this place... To a safe place... Malefor had taken you both away from me that fateful day...

Cynder: *Cynder laid her head down, getting nerviously upset. She tried to look away.* ...

Ignitus: *Ignitus saw Cynder's reaction.* ... Cynder is this story troubling you...?

Cynder: No... It's just... *Spyro grasped her hands as she spoke. It gave her the courage to look at Ignitus.* Malefor... Is my dad...

Ignitus: *Ignitus nerviously clears up his throat.* Oh... I see... *Ignitus looks at her with a sudden reassuring smile.* Well, at least Malefor created something good ...

Spyro: *Spyro looked at Cynder sweetly.* Cynder is something very special...

Cynder: *Cynder felt embarrassed. She blushed red.* Thanks guys...

Ignitus: Is it too soon to call you my daughter in law?

Cynder: I... *Cynder laughs a little.* I'll let Spyro anwser that one...

Spyro: *Spyro went red instantly.* I'm still trying to get the nerve to call him dad!

Ignitus: You both can call me dad if it makes you feel better...

Spyro and Cynder look at each other with a smile.*

? Yo Daaaaad!

Spyro/Cynder: Huh!?

Ignitus: Oh, well this couldn't be better timing... *From the balcony came flying a very small golden dragon fly. Spyro stared at him, confused.*

Cynder: *Cynder whispered quickly.* Spyro... Still blind...

Spyro: *In a whisper only she could hear.* It's a dragon fly...?

Cynder: Huh...

Ignitus: Hello Sparx... I'd like you to meet someone important to me...

Sparx: *Sparx fly's near Spyro's and Cynder's face. He was obviously thinking hard.* Important you say? *Sparx fly a bit backwards towards Ignitus.* Oh well, if my good old dad says they are important, who am I to argue?

Spyro: D-Dad...? *Spyro and Cynder look at Ignitus with a questionable stare, looking for answers.*

Ignitus: Sparx... This purple dragon... Is your long lost brother...

Spyro: *Spyro's eyes widened very wide.* What...?

Sparx: Wooooah. * Sparx looks at Ignitus.* You mean the one you lost while running away from that evil dragon dude!?

Spyro: *Spyro almost climbed over Cynder.* ... D-Dad? Can you... explain?

Ignitus: Oh right... Um... *Ignitus stood straight.* Sparxs is your adopted brother... Our family wasn't the only one who lost loved ones...

Sparx: *Sparx crossed his arms.* Yeaah, I was too young to know my real parents,... for the longest time our good old dad here convinced me I was a dragon for my entire childhood...

Spyro: Oh I see... So, it's like me and Master Eon... *Spyro looked down.* Other then Master Eon and I knew I came from somewhere else...

Sparx: *Sparx got suddenly close to Spyro.* Hey! I'm still Ignitus's fateful son! *Sparx pokes Spyro hard in the nose.* And if we are gonna be brothers dude. You better treat me like I'm a dragon!

Spyro. *Spyro rubs his nose.* Errr... Yeah?

Cynder: *Cynder giggles hard.* Well, you two have similar egos...

Spyro/Sparx: We DO NOT!!

Spyro: *Spyro eyes started to show sparks.* You know... I always wanted a brother...

Sparx: Really...? *Sparx looked at him nerviously as he rubbed his arm.* I... kinda wanted a brother too...

Ignitus: You are brothers ... If you choose to be...

Spyro and Sparx look at each other with great smiles.*

Cynder: This is sweet...

Sparx: Oh by the way, bro ... Who is she...? *Sparx pointed directly at Cynder.* Why is her eyes closed so tightly...?

Spyro: She's my girlfriend, Cynder ... She's um... Blind...

Sparx: Oh! *Sparx rubs the back of his head.* Obviously, a rough subject...

Cynder: Don't think to much about it...

Hunter: *Hunter opens the door from inside.* Ignitus, It is time for supper...

Spyro: Hey there Hunter!

Ignitus: The Mole's have already prepared dinner?

Hunter: Yeah... They already took off for the day too.

Ignitus: *Ignitus stands.* Let us eat... I'm sure your friends has many questions on what we discussed...

**[Dragon Temple, Dinning Hall]**

Everyone had been invited to a large dinning Hall that could seat more then fifty dragons, located near the balcony. Master Eon, Ignitus, and Terrador was sitting at one end of the table while everyone was sitting across from Spyro and Cynder at the other end of the table.*

Jet-Vac: So you did it! *Jet-Vac cheered as he grabbed one of the many plates from the table and transfers some of the vegetables from that plate to his.* You have finally found your birth place and where you came from!

Stealth Elf: Lucky break, huh?

Eruptor: *Eruptor points at Sparx.* Are you sure your gonna call the glowy fruit fly your brother?

Spyro: *Spyro laughs.* Well, of course I am! Why wouldn't I...

Cynder: Can't you see that me and Spyro finally have two people we can call family?

Eruptor: Oh... Yeah, I get it- *Eruptor was hit by a turkey leg.* -OOOW!

Sparx: I am NOT a fruit fly!

Pop Fizz: Are you gonna eat that?

Jet-Vac: *Jet-Vac sits more comfortably.* Well, I'm happy things are working out for everyone...

Hunter: *Hunter wasn't hungry.* What are you guys gonna do now...?

Spyro: I'm not sure...? *Spyro looks at Cynder.* I can't just abandon my dad and my brother since I finally found them...

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf was given a sick feeling.* What about the Skylands...?

Cynder: Let me and Spyro see what Master Eon thinks... Okay?

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf stirs her food nervously.* O-Okay...

Jet-Vac: *Jet-Vac motions over to Master Eon and Ignitus, who as appeared to be having a serious conversation.* Speaking of Master Eon... What do you think he's talking your dad about?

Sparx: *Sparx had food in his mouth.* Probably about Gaul...

Everyone looks at him concerned.

Sparx: *Sparx awkwardly shallowed his food with everyone staring at him.* What...? That's what dad does all the time... He trys to protect everyone...

Hunter: *Hunter looks at everyone seriously.* He's right... Gaul is a very deadly and dangerous creature, hell bent on destruction...

Spyro:... *Spyro looks over towards his dad and Master Eon.* Those two have alot in common...

Suddenly the doors open. A large yellow dragon and a large ice dragon walked through the door, both breathing heavily.*

Hunter: *To Spyro and the others.* That's Volteer, and Cyril... the other two guardians of this realm...

Eruptor: *Eruptor was getting nerviously.* They don't look happy...

Cyril: *Cyril and Volteer walked over to Ignitus's side of the table.* We finally found Gaul's fortress...

Ignitus: Master Eon, Terrador... We have much to discuss... Come. *The five of them leave to the other room.*

Spyro: *Spyro started to feel sad.* So dad is a busy guy huh...?

Sparx: Busy Busy ...

**[Dragon Temple, Guest Room]**

Sparx: Dad said you can sleep here bro!

Spyro: *Spyro had Cynder on his back like usual, he then gave Sparx's a fist bump.* Thanks buddy...

Sparx: No problem man... You get some rest, I'm sure you'll get to know dad a bit better tomorrow...

Spyro: Yeah... *Spyro nods.* Maybe...

Cynder: *Cynder waved at Sparx.* Good night Sparxs...

Sparx: Good night my new Sister in law... *Sparx then closes the door before he leaves down the long hallway.*

Spyro: Hm... *Spyro walks them over to the large purple bed.* Wow, looks like soft beds... *He let Cynder climb herself on top first.*

Cynder: Today has been a long one...

Spyro: *Spyro smiles as he climbs on top as well and sits by her.* We learned so much today...

Cynder: Yeah... *Cynder looked at Spyro.* We both just found a real family...

Spyro: What about the Skylanders ...?

Cynder: *Cynder looked down thinking about it.* I think... things was suppose to happen the way they did... If you wasn't raised by Master Eon... We may have never met in the first place...

Spyro: *Spyro stared at her hard.* You know... Your right...

Cynder: ... I don't what thing to change too much...

Spyro: Why not?

Cynder: *Cynder looked at him sweetly.* I want "us" to be this way for the rest of our life's...

Spyro: *Spyro smiled and he reached for her hands and held them tight.* We will always be together... That will never change... I won't let it...

Cynder: *Cynder looked at him.* Spyro...

Spyro: Yeah...?

Cynder: *Cynder hugged him hard.* I... I love you...

Spyro: *Spyro was shocked at first, but he wasn't honest surprised by now. Spyro held her tight.* I love you too...

**[Mid-Night]**

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf was in a very deep sleep, that was until Hunter shook her away.*

Hunter: Stealth Elf... Wake up!

Stealth Elf: Huh!? What!? *Stealth Elf pushed him off and she kicked herself out of her blankets to a crouch position.* What's going on!?

Hunter: Relaxs... *Hunter glanced away for only a second.* Master Eon and the four guardians have called me and you to a private meeting...

Stealth Elf: Private? *Stealth Elf teleported besides him.* About what...?

Hunter: *Hunter began walking.* Let's find out...

**[Dragon Temple, Well of Visions]**

Hunter and Stealth Elf walk in the room slowly. Master Eon stood amogest the four large dragons .*

Master Eon: Stealth Elf... Hunter, good to see you could join us...

Stealth Elf: Master Eon... What is this about?

Ignitus: We have heard of your skills from Master Eon... We would like to put them to some good use...

Cyril: *Cyril nodded* Me and Volteer had ventured miles to find Gaul's fortress... Which we finally succeeded in locating...

Volteer: Yes! It took walking, flying, swimming, running, eating and the occasional fighting...

Hunter: *Hunter crosses his arms* So... You wanted to see me and Stealth Elf for ...?

Terrador: We are too large to make any sort of sneak attack...

Ignitus: This is where you two come in... I know Hunter can take care of any obstacles you two may face...

Master Eon: And I believe Stealth Elf is more the capable of taking on this dangerous mission...

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf took a step forward.* What about Spyro...? He's stronger then nearly all of us...

Ignitus: He is not strong enough... Gaul is way too strong...

Hunter: *Hunter was confused.* He's stronger then a purple dragon?

Terrador: We caught wind Gaul will be targeting either Malefor's daughter or the purple dragon...

Cyril: We are unsure why, but he's interested in both of them...

Ignitus: Besides... I will personally be training Spyro while you two are gone... He must have his true potential unlock before Gaul makes his move...

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf had a serious look on her face. It took her a long moment for her to think about it.* I won't let him even try to hurt Cynder or Spyro... I'm in, when are we leaving?

**[Dragon Temple, Training Hall.]**

Spyro: *Spyro was following Ignitus as he was carrying Cynder.* So... Your going to train me to be a true dragon?

Ignitus: Yes, just by the way you act, you haven't tapped into your full powers yet...

Spyro: Awesome! Did you hear that Cynder? I have even more power that I haven't tapped into!

Cynder: *Cynder was silent.* ...

Ignitus: A purple dragon is suppose to be a legendary dragon...

Spyro: ... Legen...dary?

Cynder: *Cynder smiled and hugged him.* Wow, legendary huh...?

Ignitus: He's not exactly close to legendary yet...

Spyro: *Spyro smiled eagerly.* I'm SO ready to become legendary!

Ignitus: *Ignitus walked into a very large room, that had curved walls.* This is the training Hall, where I will be training you Spyro...

Cynder: A-And me...? *Cynder slides off of Spyro's back.*

Ignitus: Hm...? *Ignitus turns to her * What about you...?

Cynder: Can ... Can you train me too?

Spyro: *Spyro looked at her with caring, but very doubtful eyes.*

Ignitus: ... Cynder, I can't allow to participate in battle... Of any kind.

Cynder: B-But why not!?

Ignitus: *Ignitus sighs.* Cynder... Your in no condition to fight...

Cynder: But if Spyro is going to be trained to fight, t-then I want to be able to protect my love!

Ignitus: ... Yes, but, you can't even see... Nor walk...

Spyro: *Spyro stepped by her and stroked her back.* Cynder... It's okay-

Cynder: It's NOT okay! * Cynder looked at Ignitus hard.* You said people here end up dying! You said war hasn't ended here since before we was even BORN! *Cynder managed to stand, but her legs started to wobble as she kept herself up * I... can't... allow... Spyro to fight by himself...

Spyro: *Spyro looked at Cynder surprised to see her standing this long. Spyro started to understand how she felt.* ...

Cynder: I will NEVER let Spyro fight alone...

Ignitus: *Ignitus had a doubtful look on his face.* ... You can barely stand... I can't allow to join this fight-

Spyro: LET HER TRY!

Ignitus: *Ignitus eyes widened.* W-What...?

Spyro: *Spyro stood up besides Cynder.* Look... I don't think it's a good idea either... *Spyro looked at Cynder, who started to whimper over her legs aching.* But look at her... She's strong... Even if her body isn't... *Spyro then gave him a look of pure determination.*

Ignitus: ... *Ignitus closes his eyes.* She gets one shot...

Cynder: T-Thank you...

Ignitus: Begin when your ready... *Ignitus looks at Spyro seriously.* If you help her once my son... She loses...

Cynder: That's... Fine... *Spyro takes a few steps back.*

Ignitus: ... *Ignitus stares at Cynder hard. Waiting for her to begin.* ...

Cynder: *Cynder,'s legs only became more and more shaky.* Kek-... Kek-... Gek-... Kek-...

Ignitus: Anytime Cynder...

Cynder: *Cynder started to sweat.* Errrrrrrr... AH! *Cynder finally hits the ground from her legs buckling over.*

Ignitus: *Ignitus closes his eyes.* ... I'm sorry...

Cynder: NO! It's NOT over... *Cynder starts to pick herself back up, her legs even weaker.* I ... Must... Protect... Spyro! *Cynder hits the ground once again.*

Spyro: *This was hard for Spyro to watch.*

Ignitus: Cynder... Please... Why are you doing this to yourself...?

Cynder: I... will not... allow myself... to lose ... Spyro! *Cynder started lifting herself up again, each attempt harder then the last.*

Spyro: Cynder... *Spyro almost tried to stop her, but as Spyro took a step forward. He told himself to let her do this.*

Ignitus: Your love is strong... You have proved that to me... you can give up now...

Cynder: *Cynder was getting the shakes through her entire body now.* I... will... NEVER... Give... Up! AHH! *Cynder hit her face on the floor, scrapping it. Her body kept shaking, as she tried once more to lift up her body, her face in alot of pain. *

Ignitus: ... Cynder ... You CAN'T protect Spyro.

Cynder: ... *Her eyes flashed purple.*

Ignitus: What...?

Cynder: *With a purple mist emitter from her eyes she dashed towards Ignitus. In a flash she launched into the air with a claw slashing at Ignitus's face.* I WILL PROTECT HIM!!!

Ignitus: KRAK! *Ignitus was sent huddling into the wall.*

Spyro ... *Spyro watched in awe as Cynder lands perfectly on her feet. Spyro double checked her eyes. Cynder was keeping them closed. Cynder was still blind.*

Cynder: *Cynder was panting hard.* Don't tell me... What... I... can't... protect...

Ignitus: *Ignitus throws a piece of the wall of him.* ... You... You have the power of the Purple Dragon's Fury too...?

Cynder: *Cynder was panting too hard to listen. She then got light headed.* Spyro... I- *Cynder faints and hits the ground hard.*

Spyro: C-Cynder!!! *Spyro races to her aid and picks her up off the ground. To Spyro's relief, she was breathing normal. Spyro soon relaxed when he realized she had a large smile, even though she was unconscious.*

Ignitus: *Ignitus walks over to Spyro and Cynder. Ignitus looked down at Cynder. Ignitus closed his eyes.* Okay... I will train the both of you... Cynder, you have earned my deepest respects...

**[Avalar]**

Hunter: *Hunter had alot of bags with him, he knew it was going to be a long journey.* ... Stealth Elf, something holding you up?

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf had stopped in the middle of the long trail that they walked on for about an hour. She had packed a duffle bag of her own. She was looking back towards Warfang.* ... No,... It's just... I wish I could of said a proper good bye...

Hunter: *Hunter didn't say anything at first. He took a deep breath.* I'm sure the others will understand... We're going on this mission to ensure peace in this realm...

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf turned around and gave Hunter a nod. Hunter watched as Stealth Elf walked past him.* Well, let's make some tracks... We have a job to do...

Hunter: *Hunter follows beside her, before Stealth Elf stopped shortly afterwards.*

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf looked back once more.* Good bye... Everyone...

**[Dragon Temple, Guest Room]**

Spyro: *Spyro held Cynder in his arms as she was still recovering. Spyro smiled as he watched her sleep. However, his smile fades as he pulls out a note. A note Stealth Elf left only him.*

"No secerts; On a mission to stop, Gaul. Train hard, take care of Cynder - Love Stealth, your Skylander sister"

Spyro: ... *Spyro read the note s thousand times before he passed out himself.*


	13. Chapter 13 Three Years Later

_3 years have passed since Spyro and Cynder moved into the Dragon Temple._

**[Warfang, down town.]**

There was many moles mingling through the downtown market place. Many transactions was made through the streets and a lot of the buildings as well.*

_BOOM!!!_

Smoke began to rise as fire started to spread across some of the larger buildings.*

Shop keeper Mole: *Cough* *Cough* ... Oh my! My precious store! *The mole puts on his glasses, which was now covered in ash.* My... My livelyhood!

? That's not the only thing you have to worry about pip squeek! *Suddenly a large ape with evil green eyes grabbed the mole by his collar. The mole noticed there was a group of them.*

Shop keeper Mole: *The mole started to become frightened.* O-Oh my...

Large ape: I'm going to ask this once... *The ape put a blade against his throat.* Where is Malefor's daughter...

Shop keeper Mole: Why would I know who that is...!?

Large ape: Now... I have to ask twice! *The large ape then raised his knife, ready for the kill.* Now you DIE!!!

?: Not today, you dirty APES!!! *Suddenly a three year older Jet-Vac with more anicent armor falls through the roof and lands his both of his feet right on top of the apes face.*

Large Ape: CRAK!!! *The ape was defeated instantly, forcing his other ape friends to take a few steps back, due to their fear.*

Jet-Vac: *Eruptor, and Pop Fizz land right next to Jet-Vac as Jet-Vac pulls put his new, larger, two handed Vac gun.* ... Pop Fizz...

Pop Fizz: Alright! *Pop Fizz throws a potion right in front of the large groups of apes, causing blue smoke to fill the room.*

One of the apes: *The apes had to cover their eyes.* MY EYES!!!

Jet-Vac: Eruptor!

Eruptor: *Through the smoke, two fire balls fly out of no where, blasting two of the apes before they could see it coming.*

Other Large ape: *The ape waves towards the exit.* Move! Out of the smoke! Quickly!

The apes move out on to the streets. Many of them turning back towards the shop that was destoryed from the fire. The apes pause for brief and tense moment.*

Puny Ape: Leader! It's the sky team again... *The puny ape was talking to the Large Ape that had a large knife in one hand, and a large blow horn in the other.*

Ape Leader: Darn them! *He growls.* They never let us get any further towards Lord Gaul's plan...

Jet-Vac: And that's how far you'll EVER get!!! *Bursting from the blue smoke came Jet-Vac, he was in the air and flying towards the puny ape. Jet-Vac kneed him instantly in the face, sending him into the hard clay wall.*

Leader Ape: Kill the BIRD! *Most of the group of apes listened charged Jet-Vac, carrying sharp blades.*

Jet-Vac: *Jet-Vac smiled as he pointed his gun at them.* Enter Vac mode! *Jet-Vac's gun then sucks up all the knifes quickly. Jet-Vac then spins, getting rid of the swords by tossing them aside.* Enter Taser gun mode! *Jet-Vac fires electric pulses at each of the small apes running at him, disability them from battle.*

Ape Leader: Bomb squad! Blow them away!

Bomber Apes: *Apes who carried baskets of dynamite on their back, charged forward with live bombs in hand.*

Jet-Vac: Hm... Eruptor?

Bomber Apes: ARRRRGR!! *Each one of them threw a bundle of dynamite each.*

Eruptor: I got this!! *Eruptor jumped over Jet-Vac and blasted each one with flaming balls of fire. Jet-Vac covered his face from shards from the explosives.*

Pop Fizz: And to finish this job! *Pop Fizz then jumps over Eruptor and Jet-Vac, throwing one of his potions at the bomber squad. Once the glass beaker shattered, a sticky goo splashed over the apes and buried them into hard and sticky goo.*

Ape Leader: *The Ape Leader started to back himself against the wall.* I... can't believe this...

Jet-Vac: *Jet-Vac spins his gun before clicking behind his back holsters.* Believe it ape man... Your toast!

Pop Fizz: *Pop Fizz was shaking one of his potions.* Yeah... I can't believe how easy this fight was...

Eruptor: *Eruptor crossed his arms.* I can't believe how much attention they brought onto themselves...

Ape Leader: I can't believe... *The large ape smiles.* You FELL for THIS!! *The ape then blew into the large horn.*

Jet-Vac: *Jet-Vac prepared to take out his gun again.* Fell for what!?

Eruptor: Um... Jet-Vac... *Eruptor points down the road and the three Skylanders saw apes revealing themselves from all the alleyways they could possibly see.*

Pop Fizz: That's alot of monkeys!

Jet-Vac: They have cross bows! Fall back! *Jet-Vac leads them down the street where they Immediately dove behind a wagon right before the apes rained down arrows on top of them. They was instantly pinned down.*

Eruptor: Oh man! They planned for us to stop them again ...

Pop Fizz: *Pop Fizz threw a n explosive potion to try to hold the apes back.* An ambush? They do fight dirty...

Jet-Vac: *Jet-Vac stood to shoot his gun, but after firing a few stun rounds, Jet-Vac had to duck from incoming arrows* Shoot! There are so many... I'm not sure what to do boys...

Eruptor: *Eruptor sat down, almost giving up.* Man... Sure wish Spyro or Cynder was here...

Jet-Vac: *Jet-Vac looked annoyed.* We're trying to protect those two! Ignitus and Master Eon had ordered those two to not leave the safety of the temple! We can't allow those two to fight a battle that in dangers them! It's playing into Gaul's hand!

Pop Fizz: Not gonna lie, we might be screwed anyways...

Eruptor: ... We're not gonna give up...

Jet-Vac: Eruptor his right! We just have to think of something...

Ape Leader: Wahahahaha! *The Ape Leader walks in front of the apes wielding cross bows.* ...Now, we have finally got you Skylanders! Any last words...?

? Yeah! Give up! *Suddenly, the female dragon Cynder, lands on top of the wagon.*

Jet-Vac: *Jet-Vac started to panic.* C-Cynder! What on Earth are you doing here! You must go back to the temple-

Cynder: *Cynder faces him. Even though Cynder could now stand normally after three years, she was still blind .* I can't do that Jet-Vac...

Ape Leader: *The ape leader bursts out laughing.* It's only the blind dragon that Gaul has asked for...You can't even see what you fight, little girl! Ahahaha! *The other apes begin laughing too.*

Cynder: *Cynder listens to their laughter carefully.* ... One... Two... Three... Five ... *Cynder hops off the wagon to face them.* So theres only twelve of you...

The apes stopped laughing. The apes didn't find that funny. Cynder was correct.*

Ape Leader: *The ape leader grunted loudly.* FIRE!!

Cynder: *Cynder bursted into the air as the arrows began to fly. Cynder did a barrel roll as she dove into one of the apes, on the other side of the apes.* Haaaaa! *Cynder started clawing at one of the apes, each jab with her claws was devastating. With a final strike, the ape was sent flying into another ape, knocking out both of the two apes at the same time.*

Ape leader: Don't just stand there! Take her DOWN!!!

Cynder: Heh... *As an ape slashed at her with a large blade, she took a step back and the gave him a large gut punch. Knocking the wind out of the apes.*

Puny Ape: *A puny ape jumped into the air with two blades in hand.* Key-Key-Key-Key-Key-Keeeeey!!!

Cynder: ... *Cynder gracefully flew around him before pressing all four of her feet into his back and sending him back into the ground, giving her a boost into the air.*

Ape Leader: Fire, NOW! *The leader commanded the seven remaining normal sized apes fired thier cross bows at her.*

Cynder: *Cynder flew towards the wall to dodge the set of flying arrows. She then walled jumped to the other wall to dodge another set of arrows. She then did a front flip, right into the crowd of apes.* Hey boys! *Cynder then hopped in the air and did a fast spin to whip six of them with her tail. The apes then lunges at her. Cynder concentrated her punches straight into each ape accordingly to who reached her first. The last ape lunged so hard he fell over, Cynder hopped on his back and used the ape as a boost to tackle the seventh ape.* Haaaaa! *Cynder takes this moment to catch her breath.*

Cynder: Hows that's? *However, being blind she didn't see the leader and two other large apes she failed to knock out.*

Ape Leader: How's WHAT!? *The ape leader back hands her making her slide across the brick road.*

Cynder: Errr, my head...

Jet-Vac: Cynder! *Jet-Vac tried to run over to her, but one of the three ape blocks him with a stick dynamite in his hand.*

Bomber Ape: Take one step... We all explode...

Eruptor: You... You wouldn't...

Bomber Ape: We have before... *The bomber lights a match threatening like.*

Ape Leader: Do you want to know your mistake today, daughter of Malefor?

Cynder: *Cynder had a cocky smile as she tried to be brave.* Do tell banana brain...

Ape Leader: You came here without your boyfriend...

Cynder: *Cynder smiles more confidently as she saw a shadow swoop down behind the three apes.* ... Heh...

?: That's what you think...

Ape Leader: What!? *The ape leader only turned around quick enough to see a purple dragon do a twenty hit combo to his entire body.* GAK-AK-AK-AK-AK-AK- *Spyro then upper cuts him, sending him into a near by dumpster.* Errr...

Spyro: *Spyro does a firm spin with a fist, back handing the large ape quickly sending him flying into a wall.*

Bomber Ape: *The bomber ape was distracted by Spyro.* I-Its him! The purple dragon.*

Jet-Vac: He made you look! *Jet-Vac took this change to tazer the ape.*

Bomber Ape: Kakakakakak!!! *The ape the faints from being shocked long enough.*

Jet-Vac: Hmph... *Jet-Vac looked over to his purple friend Spyro. Spyro had changed the most out of his entire team since three years ago. Spyro may not have grown taller, but his body was more firm, and his horns had grew quite a bit. His horns extended and curved backwards to point at the back of his head. Spyro also had developed golden markings all over his body as he grew older.*

Spyro: *Spyro took a confident deep breath.* Whew... *Spyro walked over to Cynder and reached out a hand.* Need a hand?

Cynder: *Cynder smiled sweetly.* Yeah... *Spyro helped her up.*

Sparx: DUDE! *Sparx fly's over to Spyro and Cynder. He was hiding near the roof tops* You two did amazing!!!

Cynder: *Cynder smiled towards Sparx.* You think so? Even me?

Sparx: *Sparx hugged Cynder's neck.* With NO doubt in my mind...

Jet-Vac: WHAT was you two thinking!? *Jet-Vac ran up to Spyro and Cynder, obviously angry.* You are NOT suppose to be here!? You two was given instructions to NOT leave the Dragon Temple! At ALL!!

Eruptor: *Eruptor and Pop Fizz walked over to Jet-Vac.* Take it easy on them Jet-Vac... They did just save the day ..

Pop Fizz: *Pop Fizz give them a thumbs up.* Kinda quickly too...

Jet-Vac: *Jet-Vac pokes Spyro's chest.* Just because your training with Ignitus is paying off doesn't mean you can disobey your dad anytime you please!

Cynder: Awww... But, you don't understand Jet-Vac... Me and Spyro get really bored in the Dragon Temple with nothing to do...

Spyro: Plus, we did just save you...

Cynder: *Cynder nodded.* Yeah! We can't just train and not use our incredible ability stuck in our room all day.

Jet-Vac: *Jet-Vac crosses his arms.* And what do I tell your dad if you get yourself killed Spyro...?

Spyro/Cynder: *They both rest thier heads onto one another * Not gonna happen!

Jet-Vac: *Jet-Vac's blood started to boil.* That's it! I wont tty to convince you! I'm not even gonna listen to you! I'm going to report this to Master Eon and Master Ignitus!

Spyro: *Spyro rolls his eyes.* Do what you want... *Spyro starts walking away.* I'm buying my girl a milkshake...

Cynder: *Cynder just smiles and follows him.*

Spyro: Coming bro?

Sparx: *Sparx looks at Jet-Vac nervously.* Uhh... Yeah. Coming. *Sparx fly's after them.*

Eruptor: *Eruptor looks at Jet-Vac with a concerned look of his own.* Your not seriously gonna eat him out ... Are you?

Jet-Vac: I have to... *Jet-Vac starts walking the other direction.* Someone has to tell those two dragons they just can't keep sneaking out of the Dragon Temple to take on the whole world by themselves... No matter HOW strong they have gotten ...

**[Warfang, Picnic tables.]**

Spyro and Cynder was sharing a milkshake. Sparx had a tiny sized ice cream cone.*

Spyro: *Spyro was still trying to cool off.* I mean... Who does he think he is?

Cynder: Well,... You have to understand we are the target... Gaul wants to capture us for some reason... *Cynder takes a sip from the milkshake.*

Spyro: *Spyro looks at her with a disappointed look.* We've been locked in the Dragon Temple for an entire year now... It's like suddenly my dad and Master Eon doesn't trust us to help fight this Gaul guy... It's like we have been training for absolutely nothing, and that just bothers me... Don't you... feel the same way I do?

Cynder: *Cynder smiled at him.* One hundred percent! Our friends need our help ... I don't think we need to be locked away... We just have to convince them that we can handle this...

Spyro: ... I just don't want anything to happen to my friends while they have to "protect" us...

Cynder: *Cynder went to tske a sip from thr milkshake, but she stops to thinks.* ... Do you feel like... We lost our freedom recently...?

Spyro: *Spyro stir his straw a little.* ... I feel like... I feel like my dad doesn't trust us to help out... He even convinced Master Eon to lock us up in the Dragon Temple everyday... Master Eon has NEVER treated me this way

Sparx: *Sparx was lying on his back, mid air, licking on his ice cream.* Yup, there's something dad isn't telling us...

Spyro: ... *Spyro looked up into the sky.* ... You know, I could always trust Stealth Elf to hear me out when I started to doubt things...

Cynder: *Cynder stared at Spyro.* You miss her huh...?

Spyro: ... I just wonder what she's doing right now... if... she's okay...


	14. Chapter 14 What it takes

**[Dragon Temple, training Hall.]**

Spyro: HAAAAA!! *Spyro launched himself at Ignitus with his claws pointed at his dad.*

Ignitus: That won't work either Spyro... *Ignitus merely slaps Spyro hard with his large wing, sending Spyro flying past Cynder and into the wall.*

Spyro: WHAAAAA!? *Spyro hits the wall.*

Cynder: SPYRO! *Cynder ran over and carefully picked Spyro up.*

Spyro: Okay... I'm out of ideas... *Spyro and Cynder was both facing against Ignitus for nearly two hours. The two of them was already sore from this training session, and they had only begun.*

Cynder: *Cynder whispered.* We threw every move we know already... What are we gonna do?

Spyro: Maybe if we take him on both sides?

Cynder: We tried that already Spyro...

Ignitus: A lot of whispering going on... *Ignitus for some reason was in a bitter mode.* Don't tell me you two have ran out of ideas now...

Spyro: *Spyro smirked.* Not a chance... *Spyro went back to his whisper.* Do we have a chance...?

Cynder: I'm not sure...

Ignitus: Well, since we're not sparing and you two are taking your time... Let's take a break to discuss something... Jet-Vac told me something interesting this afternoon...

Spyro: *Spyro stood straighter, he had a feeling Jet-Vac actually told on Spyro and Cynder. Spyro looked at Cynder and could tell she was getting nervious too.*... Like what?

Ignitus: Like... You two have been sneaking out of the Temple while I'm in town...

Spyro: Huh? *Spyro rubbed the back of his head.* Really? Why would he say that...?

Ignitus: ... *Ignitus shakes his head disappointedly.* Please, don't lie to me... The moles do talk about the two of you quite a bit...

Spyro: W-What do they say...?

Ignitus: *Ignitus gave him an annoyed look.* That a purple dragon and a blind dragon keeps saving them from on going attackers of Warfang? Ring a bell?

Spyro: ... *Spyro looks at the ground.* Uh...

Ignitus: Did you, or did you two NOT leave THIS TEMPLE!?

Cynder: *Cynder looks at Spyro.* Tell him...

Spyro: *Spyro nodded and looked at Ignitus.* Yes we did, but ... I think Cynder and I are ready to help the cause against Gaul-

Ignitus: Forget about it...

Spyro: WAIT!? Your not even gonna listen to me?

Ignitus: I will listen to you my son. However, I can't allow you to just go out of this Temple! Your too important!

Cynder: But Ignitus! We are so ready to help everyone now... We have came so far in our training!

Spyro: *Spyro steps forward.* Yeah! We kick some serious ape butt!

Ignitus: *Ignitus shakes his head * You two are being foolish... *Ignitus looks at the two of them hard.* You two are no where near ready...

Spyro: *Spyro whined.* Then when ARE we ready!? How much stronger do we have to be!?

Ignitus: Cynder only began to walk again just five months ago! And you, my foolish son and daughter in law has not mastered your most important ability...

Spyro: Ignitus... I don't have to be locked up to learn my "Fury Breathe". *Spyro gestures towards the door.* I need to be able to help my friends if they get into trouble!

Cynder: I'm sorry Ignitus... Me and Spyro are just too worried about everyone else to just worry about ourselves...

Ignitus: *Ignitus stomps one foot.* They are suppose to protect the both of YOU! Not the other way around!

Spyro: Dad! Nothing will happen to us! I promise!

Ignitus: NO! ... I can't allow you! *Ignitus growled hard.* You are just NOT ready!

Spyro: I think we ARE!

Cynder: ... *Cynder felt nervious as the went silent.*

Ignitus:... *Ignitus looks at them with a cold look.* Okay... Let's make a deal...

Spyro/Cynder: A deal...?

Ignitus: If you defeat me... I will let you have your freedom back... But if either of you lose this battle... You will be here, where I can ensure your safety...

Spyro: *Spyro looks at Cynder* What do you think...?

Cynder: *Cynder shrugged.* Hm... We might as well try...

Spyro: *Spyro nods, then looks back at Ignitus.* We're game!

Ignitus: *Ignitus slowly stands straight for a moment. Taking in a deep breath that for an unknown reason, he seem sad.* ... Begin.

Spyro: GO! *Spyro and Cynder fly at him hard, but Ignitus side stepped and Spyro fly's past him, but as Cynder went for him. Ignitus stepped to the side again, and then grabbed Cynder's tail. Ignitus then pulled her downward so he could use his foot to step on her crushing her to the ground.*

Cynder: AHHH! * Cynder couldn't move for Ignitus was crushing her shoulder into the hard floor.*

Spyro: Cynder!? *Spyro lands on the wall skillfully.* HEY! Let her go!

Ignitus: Ignitus looked at Spyro with wild eyes.* You must understand... I cannot allow you to leave the safety of the temple. *Ignitus then did something Spyro never expected his father to do. Ignitus lifted his other foot and brought it down on Cynder's arm.*

_SNAP!_

Cynder: AAAAAAAAAAAA- *Cynder was kicking hard as Ignitus was pressing against her arm, which was now broken. Cynder was already crying as she was in agonizing pain.* -AAAAAAH- AAAAAAH!!

Spyro: HOW DARE YOU! *Spyro head butts Ignitus. Sending him on to his back.* What the HELL!?

Cynder: *Cynder was still screaming, as she was holding onto her arm, she was slightly rolling back and forth in tears.*

Ignitus: *Ignitus held his head, for it was bleeding. By the time he lifted himself halfway up. Spyro was already trying to tend to Cynder.*

Spyro: *Spyro's forehead was bleeding worse then Ignitus's but Spyro didn't even think about it. Spyro was hugging Cynder, trying to shush her sweetly.* Shhhh... Shhhh... I know... I'm here... Let it out... Let it all out... It's okay to scream... I'm here...

Cynder: I-It HURTS! Spyro... It HURTS! I can't! I can't! I can't... BREATHE!! *Her tears made her sob really bad.* AH-AH-AAAAAAH!!!

Ignitus: *Ignitus stands still holding onto his head.* ...

Spyro: I know it hurts... *Spyro was gently rocking her back and forth.* Shhhh... Shhhh... It'll stop... It'll stop, I promise... Let it out... *Spyro the gives Ignitus a cold look of hatred.*

Ignitus: *Ignitus began to realize Spyro might hate him now.* S-Spyro... I... I had to...

Spyro: Go away...

Ignitus: You- You understand don't you? The reason why I-

Spyro: LEAVE US ALONE!!!!

Ignitus: *Ignitus started to walk backwards towards the door. Ignitus leaves the room slowly.*

Spyro: I'm sorry... I'm sorry Cynder... I'll never let that happen again... I'm so so sorry... *Cynder buried her face into Spyro's chest as she cried very loudly. The only thing Spyro could do was hug her.*

**[Later that night, Spyro's room.]**

Spyro: *Spyro was stroking Cynder's head. Cynder had finally passed out, she didn't get a break from all the pain, so when she started to feel better she just passed out.* ...

There was a knock on the door.*

Spyro: *Spyro didn't say a word. He wasn't interested in speaking to anyone at the moment.* ...

However, soon Master Eon slowly opened the door and peeked inside.*

Master Eon: Spyro...?

Spyro: Hi Master Eon...

Master Eon: *Master Eon carefully let himself in* I ... heard about what happened...

Spyro: Which part ... That Cynder's arm is broken... Or that my dad dad broke it...

Master Eon: *Master Eon coughed.* Um... Both...

Spyro: Shes... finally sleeping.

Master Eon: *Master Eon kneeled by the two dragons.* Look Spyro... I just wanted to let you know... I'm here for you... And I'm sorry for keeping you here for three years...

Spyro: ... I'm sure you know what's best...

Master Eon: *Master Eon then pulled out some bandages and two skinny pieces of wood to use as a wood splint to help keep Cynder's arm together so it would heal better* ... And I'm not gonna to hold you back any longer... *Master Eon starts wrapping up Cynder's arm as she sleeps peacefully.* I can at least make you that promise...

Spyro: *Spyro watches him work gently on Cynder's arm.* Thanks Master Eon...


	15. Chapter 15 The Ruthless Gaul

**[Far off mountain, Warfang's army]**

In the mountains was a camp that Warfang's army was staying at. However, it was unfortunately recently burnt down. Dead body's of Mole's and Cheetahs laid across the entire camp.*

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf laid in the middle of the camp, unconscious.* ... *She wakes up, gasping for air.* ... *Stealth Elf sits up coughing.* What happened...?

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf holds onto her head, before realizing it was covered in blood. She then notices the smoke that was coming from the camp.* T-The camp! Its... *Stealth Elf gets up and starts running farther into the destoryed camp.* Oh... God...

The entire camp was killed off.*

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf's eyes started to tear up.* I-... I failed them... J-Just like that... I... O-oh god... *Stealth Elf felt dizzy, she then had to lean over to the side to puke because of all the dead body's. She slowly panted before wiping her mouth.* ... I have to find out if anyone else survived... *Stealth Elf started running again, putting on her ninja mask. She ran a short while, becoming depressed as the body count only rose higher and higher. Stealth stopped to catch her Breathe.*

Gaul: Where is HUNTER and STEALTH ELF!?

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf teleported into cover, behind a tent.*... *Stealth Elf carefully stuck her head out so she could see. She saw the ape king Gaul slowly approaching an injured mole, wielding his two deadly looking swords.*

Mole: I ... I don't know! They must not be here! *The mole was already covered in blood.* I-I can... help you look if you let me live...

Gaul: Let you live!? *Gaul leaned back to let out a loud laugh.* Now... What would be the fun in that?

Mole: P-Please... I don't wanna die...

Stealth Elf: *Getting angry Stealth Elf pulled out her two small blades.* ...

Gaul: Sorry... I don't like moles! *Before Stealth Elf could get the jump on him, Gaul's blade was already through the mole.*

Stealth Elf: YOU MONSTER!!! *Stealth Elf was already above him. She fell straight for him.*

Gaul: Heh... *Gaul slapped her away with his sword.*

Stealth Elf: AH! *Stealth Elf caught herself and ran straight at him in a dead run.* HAAAAA! *Stealth Elf jumped into thr air and shot her foot straight into Gaul's gut and made him skid.*

Gaul: GRRR! *Gaul readies his swords.*

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf teleports right at his face and she spins the back of her foot straight against his cheek.* HA-YAH!

Gaul: KRR! *Gaul just took the pain before back handing her across the face.*

Stealth Elf: WAH! *Stealth Elf hit the ground, leading her into a violent roll.*

Gaul: You sneaky PUNK! *Gaul was by her in no time and dives a foot into her side, sending her further along the ground.*

Stealth Elf: Errr... *Gaul then suddenly lands on top of her.* GAAAH!

Gaul: C'mere you... *Gaul picked Stealth Elf up by her hair with his large hands. Stealth Elf could only try to kick as she was lifted helplessly in the air.* Ahahaha... Your an odd one aren't you...

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf stared at Gaul coldly.* ...

Gaul: Let me guess... *Gaul took a moment to think about it.* Your a Skylander...

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf almost growled.* How do you know about that...?

Gaul: *Gaul grips her hair tighter.* Foolish Elf! I use to be one!

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf eyes widen.* You... was a...?

Gaul: A goodie goodie Skylander... It was before I joined Strykore, Strykore was a TRUE leader, that is when I learned what true power really was...

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf struggled harder.* You... And Strykore!?

Gaul: Aaaaw, is your goodie goodie Eon and Ignitus not telling you everything about the history great dark war?

Stealth Elf: I'm more focused on this war thank you ... Ignitus and Master Eon has their reasons!

Gaul: Heh, well when I first with Strykore, he had turned all the dragons evil...They was my awesome army of deadly dragons... However, it was Ignitus and his three guardian buddy's who managed to resist the darkness... Ignitus killed my entire a army and then, Master Eon was the one who sent me into this rotten world, and I intend on leaving it...

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf was still giving Gaul a death glare.* Why are you even telling me this?

Gaul: Hehehe... Because... Your going to tell me where the Final realm is... So I can go back to the Skylands, where my power is much stronger... It's the reason why I know Master Eon hasn't went back home... He knows I have eyes everywhere...

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf smiled confidently." I'm not gonna tell you anything...

Gaul: Heheheh... You don't have to... *Suddenly Gaul used dark magic from the hand that was holding onto Stealth Elf.*

Stealth Elf: AAAAAAAW!! *Stealth Elf felt the dark magic enter her head.*

Gaul: Hmmmmmm... *Gaul's eyes started to glow pure white. Gaul's mouth started to slowly firm a smile.* So... The portal is behind a waterfall in Avalar...

Stealth Elf: Awwww-... *Stealth Elf felt drained as Gaul stopped using his magic.*

Gaul: Finally... I can leave this realm and go back to Skylands, and once I take one step into that realm, my power will be restored...

Stealth Elf: Errrr... *Stealth Elf felt really, really weak.*

Gaul: Oh yeah, almost forgot ... I have to kill you now... *Gaul lifted up his sword, ready to kill Stealth Elf.* Good bye ...

The suddenly an arrow hits Gaul in the eye, dropping Stealth Elf.*

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf was so shocked her body started to move stealth*

Gaul: AAAAAAH!! WHO DID THIS!? *Gaul pulls it out. His right eye was now useless.*

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf took this chance to back up quickly.*

Hunter: I did! *Hunter lands in between Stealth Elf and Gaul.*

Stealth Elf: H-... Hunter...

Hunter: *Hunter barely turned to Stealth Elf.* Go on... Get Spyro... Tell him Gaul's plan!

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf runs through the destoryed camp. With hope firing in her chest, Stealth Elf teleports far from the battle. Stealth Elf stops on top of the mountain. She stares at where she had left Hunter behind.* ... Hunter...

Everything was quiet for a while.*

Hunter: GAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! *Steslth Elf jumped to the screaming. Birds bursted from the shadows of the mountain side.*

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf's tears began to flow.* I ... won't let you down... *Stealth Elf runs down the mountain.*

**[Warfang, Spyro's room]**

Master Eon: *Master Eon was waiting by the door. Master Eon had a nervious feeling, but he did it well.* I have packed everything ... Are you sure you want to go back to the Skylands...?

Spyro: Spyro looks up at Master Eon as he slowly walks up him.* Yeah, I've had about enough of this place... I know where I come from... That is good enough for me...

Cynder: *Cynder limps towards Spyro and Master Eon.* Yeah, I'm sure Master Kassandra misses you alot by now...

Master Eon: *Master Eon strokes his beard nervously.* I suppose it's a way over due... Spyro, Cynder, are you ready to go?

Cynder: Yeah!

Spyro: *Spyro nods.* Yeah, let's find Stealth Elf and then we can finally go home!


	16. Chapter 16 Unite for a cause!

**[Warfang, Entrance**]

Spyro, Cynder, and Master Eon gathered the rest of the Skylanders that entered the dragon realm they all met at the gates. They was all ready to leave, and head back to thier homes in the Skylands. Ignitus was silent watching from a distance, trying to not make his son uncomfortable.*

Spyro: *Spyro smiled and greeted everyone. He saw that Jet-Vac was happy to see him for once, Eruptor and Pop Fizz was following behind him.* Hey guys! You guys packed and ready to take off...?

Jet-Vac: Yes we are, Spyro! I didn't really have much... But I did polish my gun before heading over here...

Pop Fizz: I believe I have the most stuff, there was alot of potion making in my free time...

Eruptor: *Eruptor looked annoyed.* Yeah... He's not kidding either. Being room mates was not a great thing...

Jet-Vac: *Jet-Vac saw Cynder, who was leaning on a near by wall. She waved her good arm to them.* How's... Cynder's arm doing?

Spyro: *That question only made Spyro depressed.* Um... It's not good, it's gonna be broken for a while...

Master Eon: *Master Eon and Ignitus silently stared at one another.* ... Spyro, are you ready?

Spyro: Hm... *Spyro looked over at Cynder who was starting at Spyro with loving concern, Master Eon did a good job tending to her arm, her was arm casted with bandage's. Spyro walked up to Cynder.* ... Are you ready to go...?

Cynder: Of course I am... I'm with you forever Spyro... *Cynder brushed her face against hers gently.*

Spyro: Alright... Let's go back to the Skylands.

Ignitus: *Ignitus slowly walks up to Spyro. Cynder, however, backs up behind Spyro, obviously afraid.* ... There is no way I can talk you out of this... Is there...?

Spyro: *Spyro turns to him with a hard stare.* You wanted to keep me locked up like a caged bird... and All you did was hurt the one person I promised to protect... *Spyro felt anger hit his heart and he couldn't hold back his tone.* Did you really think, I'd stay with someone who'd hurt the one person I deeply care about!? Hasn't she suffered ENOUGH!?

Ignitus: *Ignitus looked down.* I...

Spyro: *Spyro turned his back on him. Cynder's head lowered gloomy, she didn't like this conversation.* You might be my dad... But Master Eon was the one who raised me... He taught me right from wrong... *Spyro started walking away from him and towards the gate to Warfang.* ... Maybe that was for the best after all...

Cynder: *Cynder limped behind him.* ...

Master Eon: *Master Eon sighed before looking at the others.* Everyone, let's start heading towards the Final Realm...

Jet-Vac: *Jet-Vac looked at Eruptor and Pop Fizz.* Let's go boy's...

Ignitus: *Ignitus looked away as Spyro and the others left through the gates of Warfang.* Spyro... I'm sorry...

**[Avalar, an hour had passed]**

Spyro: *Spyro and Cynder was walking at the same pace. Spyro was being poilte and walked at her pace for she was having a hard time walking at full speed.* ...

Everyone was silent, they didn't what to fuel anymore tension by talking about recent events.*

?: Oh my God! There you guys ARE! GUUUUUYS!!!!

Everyone's ear's percked up to the person calling.*

Spyro: Is that...?

Cynder: It IS! LOOK!

Out in the distance was Stealth Elf running towards them at full speed.*

Eruptor: Wow... That was fast...

Jet-Vac: *Jet-Vac wipes sweat off his forehead.* Hmph... Beats looking for her...

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf had to teleport three times to reach them. Stealth Elf then tackles Spyro into a hug.* Oh my God! Spyro, Cynder, GUYS! I have missed all of you!

Master Eon: I can assure you, we ALL have missed you...

Jet-Vac: It's sure a surprise to see ya.

Eruptor: I missed my other best friend!

Pop Fizz: *Pop Fizz fist bumps towards the sky.* We're a team again!

Spyro: *Spyro winks at her.* We was just about to look for you.

Stealth Elf: Woah... *Stealth Elf gripped Spyro's longer horns.* I think you let your horns grow a little... Big...

Spyro: *Spyro laughed.* Heh... Yeah... *Spyro points at Cynder.* Cynder loves them though...

Cynder: *Cynder laughs as she limps to Stealth Elf.* What can I say, Spyro looks awesome with those horns...

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf stands up as she sees Cynder standing.* Holy crap! Cynder! Your walking!

Cynder: Uh... *Cynder looks at her broken arm.* ... Kinda?

Spyro: *Spyro slowly got up.* She was walking just fine... Until my dumb dad broke her arm... *Spyro looks away.* On purpose...

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf looks at Spyro empatheticly.* Oh wow... Why would he do that to his future daughter in law...?

Master Eon: *Master Eon reached and grabbed her shoulder.* Ignitus and I was afraid of Gaul's powers. We feared for Spyro and Cynder... And Ignitus... did not want them to seek a fight... *Spyro and Cynder looked at Master Eon.* Ignitus took it too far...

Stealth Elf: I FORGOT!! MASTER EON! *Stealth Elf grabbed him by his robe * GAUL AND HIS ARMY IS HEADING STRAIGHT FOR THE FINAL REALM

Master Eon: *Master Eon's You... mean... he knows where it is...?

Stealth Elf: I... I failed you ... Gaul knows...

Master Eon: Skylanders... We have to hurry!

**[Far down the trail of Avalar.]**

Everyone was in a dead run, other then Cynder who rode on Spyro's back .*

Spyro: What do you mean Gaul will be unstoppable if he reaches the Skylands...!?

Master Eon: Ignitus had informed me that Gaul had recently found a very dark spell to absorb both light and dark energy! He can enter the Skylands and absorb the core of light without even coming close to it! All he needs to do is get to the Skylands...

Cynder: *Cynder looked back at Master Eon as Spyro carried her.* Is that why you and Spyro's dad was afraid of us fighting him!? He's planning on absorbing us!?

Master Eon: I'm afraid so... But if we don't stop him before he reaches the skylands, he won't have to!

Stealth Elf: *Everyone fell silent as they was running hard. Stealth Elf was still weak from the fight with Gaul.* Gaul is already strong... There's no way I can take him on alone... And I know Gaul and his army must be in the Final Realm by now...

Spyro: We're Skylanders! We unite to fight the battles we can't fight alone! Gaul may want to absorb the light of our home world, but we won't let him... We will not let everything and everyone suffer from evil no longer! I won't let anyone else die... This fight will be for the Cheetahs, for the Moles, for the Dragons, and for the people of the Sky!!

They finally saw the large water fall. They was closing in fast.*

Spyro: *Spyro leaped into the air and casted his wings outward.* SKYLANDERS! UNITE!!! *Everyone followed Spyro as he dove into the waterfall portal.*


	17. Chapter 17 The Hard Truth

**[Final Realm]**

Spyro: *Even with Cynder on Spyro's back, he landed in the Final Realm perfectly. Spyro looked around him. The place seemed the same as it was before. Safe.* ...

Cynder: Man... That portal always feels werid...

*The others in Spyro's team, was not as coordinated. All of them, besides Master Eon came rocketing in through the portal in a violent crash landing.*

Master Eon: *Master Eon walks by Spyro and Cynder.* We should find Gaul before he reaches the portal to the Skylands...

Stealth Elf: G-Get off me! *Stealth Elf kicks Pop Fizz off of her.*

Eruptor: *Pop Fizz accidentally head butts Eruptor.* OWCH!!

Jet-Vac: *Jet-Vac slowly stands up himself.* Ow... I think my beak is bent...

Spyro: Guys! This isn't the time to slack off... We have to hurry!

Master Eon: *Master Eon clenched a confident fist.* Our young dragon is right! We must not delay!

Jet-Vac: *Jet-Vac shakes the pain off.* I get it... *Jet-Vac looks at the other three.* Team! Get up and move out!

Spyro: I'll take the lead! *With that Spyro and the others took off in a fast sprint. It was a short stretch into the city. Spyro took his lead and led everyone through narrow alley ways. They took many turns that felt endless.*

Eruptor: Aren't we going the wrong way!?

Spyro: There's more then one "right" way ya know! *Spyro looked back at Eruptor as he was running.* What do you take me for? An idiot-

Cynder: *Without the ability to see she still sensed an obstacle.* Spyro! Look out!

Spyro: Wha- *Before he knew it, Spyro felt himself crash into someone. Making Cynder and Spyro roll with someone.* Ahhhhh?

?: PLEASE don't eat me! *Spyro and Cynder noticed they landed on top of a Mabu.*

Spyro: *Spyro smiled embarrassed.* Hugo...?

Master Eon: *Master Eon finally caught up.* Hugo!? My little Mabu friend! Why in the Skylands are you here!?

Hugo: *Hugo finally opened up his eyes.* Master Eon...? Spyro...? *Spyro and Cynder slowly let him up.* Oh my gosh! It IS you guys! It's been so long!

Master Eon: Hugo? What are you doing in a place like this? Your suppose to be looking after the Skylanders academy...

Hugo: *Hugo face suddenly grew very dark and depressed.* We... I... There is NO academy...

Spyro's team: WHAT!?

Master Eon: *Master Eon's face froze in pure shock.* No...

Hugo: *Hugo started pacing in panic.* Three years ago... Kaos and Malefor joined forces... a-and they came... They killed so many of us... It was... It was dark times...

Spyro; *Spyro's expression dimmers as Hugo went on.* ...

Master Eon: Hugo! Who survived?

Hugo: Uh...Right... Guys it's safe to come out!

*Only Hex the dark sorcerer, Snapshot the crocergator, Flashwing the dragon and Flynn the Mabu walked out of the shadows of the alley.*

Hugo: We was the only ones who got out of Malefor's attack alive...

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf walked forward.* What about Master Kassandra!? Is she gone too?

Hex: *Hex crossed her arms silently.*

Snapshot: We had no time to look... People was being killed off right in front of us... So we came looking for you guys for the past three years...

Flynn: And I lead them here...

Hugo: We actually... *Hugo and the others looked embarrassed.* have been living here for a year now...

Pop Fizz: What did you guys eat!?

Flashwing: Well... We went back to Skylands for food... obviously...

Spyro. This is my fault... *Spyro almost walked off, but he saw that Cynder sensed him.* ... They trusted me, I left the Skylanders to a terrible fate!

Cynder: P-Please don't blame yourself... Somethings are just out of our control...

Eruptor: Yeah! How did you know all this bad guy stuff was going to play out this way?

Pop Fizz: Yeah! Don't beat yourself up...

Spyro: That's not it! *Spyro stepped back to face everybody.* If I wasn't so stubborn about finding out where I came from I wouldn't have left the Skylands... If I didn't leave the Skylands, Cynder wouldn't have gotten so sick... If Cynder didn't get so sick, Stealth Elf and the rest of you wouldn't have found me in the Dragon Realm... If Stealth Elf didn't find me in the Dragon Realm, Gaul wouldn't have found out how to get back to the Skylands... *Spyro shook his head in disbelief.* Now Malefor has tooken over our home... It is...my fault...

Cynder: Spyro...

Jet-Vac: But your stronger then anyone of us now! *Jet-Vac tried to pump everyone up.* Your dad trained you for all of this! You can stop all of this evil!

Master Eon: We all make mistakes... But it's what you do afterwards that makes things balance itself out...

Stealth Elf: Come on Spyro... It's time to show Gaul that he isn't welcome to enter our world!

Spyro: ... Alright... *Spyro still didn't feel better, but he turned around and started walking on.*

Cynder: *Cynder silently followed behind Spyro.*

Spyro: *Spyro stopped suddenly.* ... Cynder ... Stay with Hugo and the others

Cynder: *Cynder was awfully displeased by this demand.* Wait- WHAT!? Why!? Tell me one good reason why I'd let you go and fight without me...

Spyro: *Spyro's head lowered.* ... Cynder, your so strong... The things you went through for me... I can't ever pay that debt... You suffered so much because of me ...

Cynder: Spyro! That doesn't tell me why I can't protect the one dragon I love!

Spyro: *Spyro walks by her and Cynder flinched as Spyro slightly lifted her broken arm.* You can't fight like this...

Cynder: T-The hell I can't! *Cynder pulled away from Spyro's grip.*

Spyro: I can't lose you!

Cynder: Don't you understand what will happen to my body if I lose "you"!? I might as well die!

Spyro: I'm not going to LEAVE you... It was my promise to you Cynder...

Cynder: *Cynder started to cry.* Please... Don't fight without me...

Spyro: *Spyro started walking backwards not making any noise.* We're Skylanders... I won't be alone... *Spyro then flew off quickly.*

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf runs past Cynder.* I won't let anything happen to him!

Eruptor: *Eruptor runs past Cynder * We can't live without him either Cynder!

Jet-Vac: *Jet-Vac runs past Cynder.* I'll keep my eye on that boy as well!

Pop Fizz: And I will- *Pop Fizz hopped past Cynder.* Well... You know. *Pop Fizz chases after everyone else.*

Cynder: No! Don't- *Cynder tries to go after them. However, Hugo grabs her first.*

Hugo: Guys! She's really really strong... *Cynder was easily pulling him as she was trying to go after Spyro.* Cadets? Help?

*Instantly, Hex and Flashwing get in front of Cynder and hold her back.*

Snapshot: *Snapshot walks by Master Eon.* So Spyro and this Cynder huh? Cute couple...

Master Eon: Inseparable... *Master Eon walks by Cynder, not even saying a word * I will go protect Spyro as well...

Cynder: Please! Master Eon! *Cynder swallowed a knot in her throat as Master Eon didn't even acknowledge her.* SPYROOOOOOO!!! PLEASE! YOU PROMISED I COULD ALWAYS BE BY YOUR SIDE! YOU PROMISED!!!!

Flashwing: *Flashwing, the other female dragon was struggling against Cynder, who was alot stronger then her.* Cynder! This is Spyro... He's the best! He'll be fine...

Hex: She's right! He only wants to make sure you stay safe...

Hugo: *Hugo was barely doing any pushing.* The... Pain...

Cynder: SPYROOO! *Cynder started to cry hard.* YOU! *Sobs hard.* PROMISED! *Sobs hard.*

**[Final City Ruins]**

*Gaul was with a group of thirty soilders.*

Gaul: Where is the exit! *Gaul was getting impatient with his men.* We are so close!

Puny Ape: We... We are looking the best we can... We lost a lot of men trying these many portals!

Gaul: Don't talk BACK! *Gaul picked the puny ape and threw him in the back of the group.* DEMOTED!!!

Ape soilders: *They all start beating on the demoted ape.*

Gaul: Tsk... Move out men... *Gaul started to walk forward.*

Spyro: Stop right there GAUL!

Gaul: Hm? *Gaul looked around before Gaul and his men noticed that the Skylanders was on top of a tall ruin.*

*Spyro stood up front, and behind him was Master Eon, Jet-Vac, Eruptor, Stealth Elf and Pop Fizz. They was all ready to face Gaul.*

Gaul: AH! The mighty Skylanders... *Gaul pulls out his two might swords.* It's been a while Master Eon...

Master Eon: Do not call me Master... You evil fiend!

Gaul: I can care less... And thanks to you, you brought your tasty looking dragon there...

Spyro: Your not going to absorb anyone Gaul!!

Gaul: Is that what you think...? Eheheheh... *Gaul turns around and a dark mist started spreading across his entire group of soliders.* Aaaaaargh!

Ape soliders: AAAAAaaaaaaAAAAAAAaaaaaaHHHHHHHHHHH *The apes start turning pale, and they lost all of thier color, before dropping dead.*

Spyro: You... just absorbed your own ... Army!?

Gaul: Ahahaha!!! *The dark mist slowly enters mouth. The in a big vurst if dark lighting surrounded Gaul's, now, bigger muscle.* ... You was saying? Your next... Purple Dragon!


	18. Chapter 18 Gaul VS The Skylanders

**[Final Realm]**

Gaul: *Gaul points one of his large swords at Spyro. * Your next... Purple Dragon!

*Spyro and his team drop from the tall ruin and land on the street to oppose Gaul. They all enter a battle stance.*

Master Eon: *Master Eon rised his fists, ready to fight as well. * Skylanders... I have seen that absorbing spell before...

Spyro: Does it have a weakness?

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf spins her blades in her hands. * If not, we're in a lot of trouble...

Master Eon: We have to strike now... Once he absorbs something, it will take time for him to do so again...

Jet-Vac: *Jet-Vac presses a switch on his gun. * Let's do this Skylanders!

Eruptor: Ready!

Pop Fizz: *Pop Fizz shakes a potion that was already fizzing up.*

Spyro: *Spyro leans down, ready to charge. * Team... Let's do THIS! HAAAAAAAA! *Spyro was the first to dash at Gaul. *

Gaul: COME AT ME! RAAAGH! *Gaul slashed both of his swords sideways.*

Spyro: *Spyro did a sideways spin, once he span past the swords, Spyro lifted his claws to strike and slashed at Gaul's cheek and got a direct hit. * RAAAA!

Gaul: GRAAA! *Blood splashed across the claw marks. This angered Gaul so Gaul recoiled by smashing down on the top of Spyro's head sending him flat on the ground.*

Spyro: AAGH!

Gaul: *Gaul punts him with his foot, sending him away. * Heheh-GAH! *He felt glass and hot liquid break into the back of his head. He turned around to Pop Fizz and Jet-Vac who got around him. *

Jet-Vac: *Jet-Vac was pressing buttons on his gun. * Nice throw Pop Fizz.

Pop Fizz: Why, Thank you.. *Pop Fizz pulls out another bottle. *

Jet-Vac: *Jet-Vac aims at Gaul. * Thunder rounds activate! *Jet-Vac shoots several electric pulses at Gaul. *

Gaul: GRRR! *Gaul rolls sideways dodging each one.*

Stealth Elf: HI-YA! *Stealth Elf comes flying in with a kick to Gaul's face. She does a backdrop off of him, lands, then charges with a fist.*

Gaul: Annoying FLIES! *Gaul uses his sword to block, so that Stealth Elf punched the hard steel instead. Gaul then shifted the sword to block an incoming kick from the Elf. *

Spyro: RAAW! *Spyro slashes by Gaul, getting his shoulder. He lands by Stealth Elf at the same time she lands. They both look at each other. *

Stealth Elf: *She smiles and nods, then they both run at Gaul. *

Spyro/Stealth Elf: HAAAAAA *Spyro does a front flip over Gaul. While Gaul was distracted by that Stealth Elf gave a hard kick to Gaul's knee Spyro then jumped up to punch Gaul in the face forcing him towards Stealth Elf. Stealth Elf then takes this change to punch Gaul in the face herself.*

Master Eon: *Master Eon lifted up his hands. He readys his magic and aims at Gaul, but nothing happened.* Huh...!? *He looks towards Spyro and the others.* Skylanders! I am of no use to you here! The Final Realm seems to be disrupting my light magic!

Spyro: *Spyro was too busy dodging Gaul, he had to keep his eyes on Gaul, because he began swinging his sword* Don't sweat it Master Eon...

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf dodges backwards from Gaul's sword that nearly cut her.* We can take it from here!

Gaul: GRRRR! *Gaul turned and slashed at Spyro, who hopped backwards from it. Then he tried slashing at Stealth Elf, who rolled under the large incoming sword. Gaul then felt another one of Pop Fizz's potion and a couple of Jet-Vac's blasts hit him across the face. *

Spyro: *Spyro jumped high into the air, ready to slash his claws down Gaul's face. * HAAAAAAAA!

Gaul: *Wild eyed, Gaul spotted Spyro just in time. He swung his sword and smacked him hard, sending him far across the street in a violent roll. Stealth Elf then jumped on Gaul's back, stabbing him with both of his knifes. * GRAK! *Gaul grabbed her with one hand and threw her straight into a wall.*

Stealth Elf: Woooooah-*Crashes into the wall hard. *

Gaul: *Gaul starts walking towards the broken wall. * You Elf... Have been a real problem for me for two years now... but no more!

Eruptor: HEY! Banana breathe!

Gaul: Huh...? *Gaul sees Eruptor falling from a high point , diving right for Gaul. *

Eruptor: Here's a move I been working on! *Eruptor started to glow bright, even his eyes turned into a flame. * Eruptor's BIG ERUPTION!! BRAAAAAAA!! *Eruptor shot down a very large torrent of flames. *

Spyro: Stealth ELF! *Spyro flew to her and used his wings to shield her, just in time.*

Master Eon: *Master Eon covers his face as the flames hit the ground covering the area.* Brace yourself Jet-Vac... Pop Fizz!

Jet-Vac: When could Eruptor pull that off!?

Pop Fizz: He was training that move in Avalar!

Eruptor: Bring it on GAUL!! *Eruptor dove into the spiraling flames. Eruptor and Gaul was now in the middle of it. *

Spyro: *With Stealth Elf under Spyro's wings, they emerge from the flames.* ...

Stealth Elf: *Cough* *Cough* ... Thank goodness for your tough skin Spyro... Or I'd be roasted right now...

Spyro: Yeah... *Spyro removes his wings from around Stealth Elf. * Remind me to tell Eruptor to not do that again...

Master Eon: *Master Eon walks up to Spyro and Stealth Elf. * Are you two alright...?

Stealth Elf: Yeah! *Stealth Elf rubs her arm nervously.* Shaken up, but I'm okay...

Jet-Vac: *With Pop Fizz following, Jet-Vac walks up to them, but Jet-Vac was looking at the flames that was still spinning high in the air.* What amazing flames...

Pop Fizz: I'm getting sweaty...

Spyro: Did... We win?

Stealh Elf: ...

*Everyone watched the flames in silence. *

Eruptor: AAAAACK! *Suddenly, half of Eruptor came bursting out of the flames. His body rolled by the others. *

Everyone: Eruptor!?

Eruptor: *Eruptor didn't have his legs anymore.* ...L-...Look... Out... *Eruptor passes out. *

Gaul: RAAAAAAAAAGH! *Gaul bursts from the flames before anyone turned away from their fallen friend,. Gaul did not have any visible marks from Eruptor's attack. He pointed his sword at Spyro as he approached at a very high speed.*

Jet-Vac: Move IT!! *Jet-Vac elbowed Spyro out of the way. Jet-Vac was forced into the air by the sword. Gaul kept running with Jet-Vac down the street. *

Gaul: *Gaul used attacked Jet-Vac with both swords while Jet-Vac was still airborne. Gaul slashed at a fast paced rate* RA-GA-GA-GA-GA!

Jet-Vac: *Jet-Vac started to get cut up all over his body. Gaul then jumped and slashed hard, sending Jet-Vac towards a large building.* ARK! *Jet-Vac hit the wall hard, then he landed hard on the ground.*

Gaul: *Gaul started walking towards Jet-Vac slowly. * Heheheh...

Jet-Vac: *Jet-Vac barley got up, for his right arm was severely injured, with blood dripping down it.* ...

Pop Fizz: HA! *Pop Fizz jumps on Gaul's shoulder with a potion in his hand and was about to smash it against Gaul's head. However, Gaul grabbed Pop Fizz with a crushing grip. * AAAAAAH!

Gaul: *Gaul throws Pop Fizz into the ground, then crushes him with a large stomp. *

Pop Fizz: *Pop Fizz wheezes in a breathless scream. *

Jet-Vac: ...Errr... *Jet-Vac try to run away along the wall, but his legs was badly hurt too. * ...Errrrr...

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf teleports in Gaul's way. * Stay away from him!

Gaul: More blood for my blades... *Gaul dashes. Stealth Elf was surprised how fast Gaul has become. *

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf teleports past Gaul, but she noticed Gaul didn't stop moving. * Jet-Vac!!

Jet-Vac: *Jet-Vac barley noticed Gaul behind him. Jet-Vac was then impaled in his back by Gaul's large sword.* Gaaa... ACK! *Blood dripped from Jet-Vacs beak. *

Stealth Elf: NOOO! *Stealth Elf teleports to Gaul and stabs him in the chest. However, she looked up to see Gaul smiling evilly at her, even though she just stabbed him. *

Gaul: *Gaul grabs her by her hair. *

Spyro: *Spyro was charging for him. * Stop hurting my friends!!!

Gaul: Move... And I'll kill her now! *Gaul stuck a blade to her throat.*

Spyro: *Spyro skid to a stop.* You rotten... Little...

Gaul: I will kill you dragon... You and Master Eon have no more friends to back you up...

Spyro: *Spyro started to get nervous. * J-Just let my friends go...

Gaul: He! *Gaul then smashed Stealth Elf's head into the wall. *

Stealth Elf: AH- *Stealth Elf slid down the wall unconscious.*

Spyro: ...

Gaul: No more friends... It's only me and you.

Spyro: *Spyro started to take a few steps back. * ...

Gaul: Let me take your powers... And your friends will live...

Spyro: I can't trust you...

Gaul: Your alone at the moment... Master Eon is powerless here...

?: He's not actually alone! *Gaul felt a tiny rock hit the back of his head. *

Gaul: Who...? *Gaul looked behind him and saw Sparx waving. *

Sparx: Heyoooo...

Spyro: Brother!?

Gaul: *Gaul then busted out laughing.* Oh man

n, I'm scared of a tiny golden dragon fly! So laughable! What are you gonna do, bug me to death!?

Sparx: *Sparx laughs. * Distract you...

Gaul: Huh? *Suddenly an arrow goes into Gaul's back. * JAK!!

Spyro: Huh? *Spyro turns around to see Hunter the cheetah standing onto if a ruined building, wearing a bright smile. * I-It is you Hunted!

Gaul: GRRR! I thought- *Gaul pulls out the arrow. * -I thought I killed you, cheetah!

Hunter: *Hunter prepares another arrow. * Take this advice from a Hunter... Confirm your kill.


	19. Chapter 19 A Broken Promise

**[Final Realm]**

Spyro: *Spyro Stared at Hunter for a moment, happy to see him alright.* ... *Spyro and Gaul stared at each other with utter hate towards each other.*

Hunter: *Hunter pulls out another arrow out of his holster* Spyro... I'm glad to see that your training has paid off...

Master Eon: *Master Eon finally shows up to the fight once again. He see's all of Spyro's Team hurt and unconisous.* ... My Skylanders...

Gaul: It won't stop there Eon...

Spyro: *Spyro looks at his dragonfly brother Sparx.* Sparx! ... Please... Help Master Eon get everyone out of here...

Sparx: *Sparx nods.* Okay... Master Eon... Lead the way

Master Eon: *Master Eon steps back slowly.* Spyro... Hunter... please... Win this fight...

Spyro: Sparx... *Spyro looks at him, suddenly worried.* Please let Cynder know, that I'll be alright... I'm with Hunter...

Sparx: I will... *Sparx and Master Eon take off to gather their hurt friends.*

Gaul: *Gaul kept his eyes on Spyro and Hunter, and didn't pay attention to Master Eon and Sparx as they went to save their friends from the battlefield.* ... Spyro... It is time for me to absorb your legendary power...

Spyro: *Spyro shakes his head.* I'll die first, before I let you gain anymore power...

Hunter: Your going to die here Gaul... for all the lives you have took...

Gaul: No, anyone who faces me will die... Just like how this place will be your grave...

Spyro: No more talk... *Spyro growls.* This battle ends NOW! *Spyro and Hunter dashes fast.*

Gaul: *Gaul spins his swords once before charging forward with louds thrusts of power.*

Spyro: *Spyro charges and rams his horns into his swords.* GRAAAAAH!

Gaul: *Gaul tries to push forward, but his blades wasn't sharp enough to go against the purple dragons horns.* GRRRRRRR!

Hunter: HRAAH! *Hunter used his long legs to do a flip, pulling out an arrow and aiming above Gaul and shooting three arrows into Gaul's back.*

Gaul: GAAAH! *Gaul took all three arrows into his back. The pain gave him another strength to push Spyro off of him and he swung at Hunter as he landed.*

Hunter: Humph! *Hunter landed into a roll away from the sword.*

Spyro: *Spyro rams Gaul in the back.*

Gaul: Heh! *Gaul wasn't effected and elbows Spyro on top of his head and Spyro hits the ground hard.*

Hunter: GRRRRRAAAAH! *Hunter jumps up and swings and spin kick towards Gaul's face.*

Gaul: HAA! *Gaul swings his big sword and slams his sword against Hunter, sending him away.*

Spyro: *Spyro try's to get up.* Errrr...

Gaul: *Gaul picks up Spyro.* Heheheheh... Is that really all you have?

Spyro: *Spyro stares at him with anger.* BLRAAAAHHH! *Spyro shoots a stream of flame directly at Gaul's face.*

Gaul: AAAAAAAHHHHH! *Gaul steps back holding onto his face.* WHY YOU!?

Hunter: *Hunter, who had a cut arm, jumps on Gauls back with a broken arrow and he stabs Gaul in the neck. Hunter then backflips off of him.*

Spyro: RAAAAAAGH! *Spyro rams Gaul, knocking him over.*

Gaul: ACK!

Spyro: *Spyro jumps on his chest and raises a claw.* AAAARGH-

Gaul: BUZZ OFF! *Gaul grabs Spyro, and throws him into a wall.*

Spyro: GRAAAAAK! *Spyro crashes into the wall, having the wall fall on top of him.* ...Ow...

Hunter: *Hunter was panting as he was running around him as Gaul got up. Gaul then got shot with an arrow.*

Gaul: *Gaul growls as he watches Hunter jump from cover to cover as he pulls out the arrow. Gaul then catches the next arrow with ease.* ... Hunter... *Gaul then starts charging at him.*

Hunter: *Hunter starts shooting a lot of arrows at him rapidly.*

Gaul: Come on! *Gaul spins his sword quickly, knocking each arrow away.*

Hunter: ... *Hunter aims an arrow carefully.* ... !? *Hunter trips over a rock as he took a step backwards.*

Gaul: RAAAAACK! *Gaul slams a sword into Hunter's arm, landing a good slice into his arm, and with enough force to send Hunter rolling.*

Hunter: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! *Hunter violently rolls into a pile a debris. He landed on his feet, but he was stuck into the debris.* ... uh... urrr...

Spyro: GAAAUUUL! *Spyro jumps up behind him and whips him in the back of the head.*

Gaul: GAK! *Gaul flies sideways. Landing hard on his side, loosing one of his blades on the ground.*

Spyro: *Spyro lands on his feet. He turns to Hunter.* HUNTER! YOU OKAY!?

Hunter: *Hunter was bruised all over and his arm was messed up.* My arm... I can't use my bow... *He holds onto his bloody arm.* But, I can still fight!

Spyro: *Spyro growls as he turns to Gaul, who was already up.*

Gaul: *Gaul raises his one sword with a evil smile.* ...Ready?

Spyro: ... Always...

Spyro/Gaul: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! *The two of them run at eah other hard.*

Spyro: *Spyro jumps and strikes at him.*

Gaul: *Gaul dodges quickly and swings his sword.*

Spyro: *Spyro spins and lands on the sword. Once Gaul was done with his, swing Spyro rams Gaul in the face.* HRRRAAAAK!

Gaul: *Gaul stumbles back, and when Spyro went for another ram. Gaul swung sideways with his sword and got Spyro directly in his sideways.*

Spyro: *Spyro gasps hard as he rolls on the ground.* GAAA- *Spyro inhales in pain.* ...What? *Spyro feels his side, and his body was bleeding badly.* ... I'm cut... *Spyro started loosing alot of blood.* ... H-How am I cut THIS bad?

Gaul: These... blades... *Gaul looks at his blade and ran a finger down it. Spyro winced as he noticed it was actually a purple blade.* These blades was made from purple dragon scales... your mother's actually...

Spyro: *Spyro got angry, however, he buckled down as the cut from his side struck pain into his body.* ... M-Mom...?

Hunter: SPYROOO! *Hunter jumps into the air and try's a flip kick on Gaul.*

Gaul: *Gaul didn't have to pay attention to catch Hunters leg and throw him on the ground.* Heh...

Hunter: Grek! *Hunter hits the ground and Gaul held him down. However, before he knew it Gaul twisted his large hand and Hunter's leg broke.* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Spyro: *Spyro was getting dizzy as he was trying to stare at Gaul and Hunter.* Hunter...

Gaul: *Gaul slowly relived himself from hurting Hunter. Hunter didn't move, for he passed out. Gaul turned to Spyro.*

Spyro: *Spyro was weaving back and fourth. The blood loss was going to Spyro's head. His vision started to blur.* ...Dad... Master...

Gaul: *Gaul started to walk forward towards Spyro.*

Spyro: Stealth Elf...Jet... Vac... *Spyro's wound was pouring into a puddle on the ground.* ...Eru...ptor... Pop...Fizz...

Gaul: *Gaul walked by his other sword and picked it up.* ...Heheh...

Spyro: ...

Gaul: It is time... for me to gain my power... *Gaul started to reach Spyro, a dark mist started to from around his large hands.*

Spyro: ... S-... Sparx...

Gaul: It... IS... *Gaul charges forward and reaches for Spyro.* TIMMMMMME!

*Suddenly Cynder steps lands in front of Spyro, and to Spyro himself, time slowed down, he could only hear Cynder's sweet words.*

Cynder: ... *Cynder turns to Spyro, who wasn't focused on his pain, and only focused on Cynder's clam, but sad face.* I guess... it is time to say goodbye...

Gaul: *Even Gaul's eyes widened, but his evil smile grew wide.* Ahaha... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Cynder: *The darkness of the mist started to attach itself to Cynder.* Spyro... I love... you... *Cynder's color started to fade, and she started to lose her life. Cynder smiled as her final tears fell from her face.* Spyro...

Gaul: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA! *Gaul stepped back, as Cynder's power started flowing through his body. Gaul laughed as his hair started to turn black and his arms got even larger. His hair turned sharp and spiky, and white markings flowed through his forhead.* FINALLY, MALEFOR'S POWER RUNS IN MY VAINS!

*Cynder hits the ground, lifeless.*

Spyro: *Instantly tears started to fall.* C-... CYNNNNNNDEEEEEEEEERRRRR!


	20. Chapter 20 A Dragon Awakens!

**[Final Realm, Inside the City]**

Gaul: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *Gaul inhales slowly.* -AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA FINALLY, NO ONE CAN DEFEAT ME!

Spyro: *Spyro stumbles to Cynder's now cold body.* ... Cynder... PLEASE COME BACK! NO! *Spyro shakes his head, tears dropping ontop of Cynder's body.* PLEASE! COME BACK! I NEED YOU! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! NOT YOU! ... *Spyro starts shaking in anger.*

Spyro: *Spyro's tears started turning into a glowing purple.* No... No...

Gaul: *Gaul looks at Spyro with a evil smile.* Spyro... you have lost... you lost everything...

Spyro: *Spyro then gritted his teeth.* Gaul... you... took her... you... took... *Spyro's eyes flashed purple a few times, before purple electricity started to spit out of him wildly, all around him. Gaul's smile faded as power around Spyro started to become more powerful then Gauls, and Gaul knew this.*

Gaul: What is this...?

Spyro: Gaul... you... TOOK... *Spyro raised his head and his voice echoed.* HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRR!

**[Final Realm, Outside of the City]**

Master Eon: *Master Eon smashed a red crystal against Jet-Vac's body. Healing most of his wounds. Jet-Vac only coughed as he stayed out cold.* ...

Stealth Elf: Master Eon! Look! *Stealth Elf pointed down the hill and they saw Spyro roaring with power. Purple mist poured around him and Cynder.*

Eruptor: *Eruptor crawled next to Stealth Elf.* Spyro...?

**[Final Realm, Inside the City]**

Spyro: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- *Spyro's tears flowed with his screams.*

Gaul: What happened to you!? *Gaul took a step back.*

Spyro: -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... *Spyro body was shaking, as power was sourcing through his body.* ... Gaul... I can't let you live...

Gaul: Heheheh... and I should be scared of you? *Gaul grips his swords tightly.*

Spyro: ... You killed any reason why I should let you live...

Gaul: Heheh...? *Gaul got ready to fight.* Compared to me, you never had a chance to kill me in the first place...

Spyro:*Spyro just started walking towards Gaul, not saying anything else.* ...

Gaul: *Gaul started to sweat.* ... Eh... Eh...

Spyro: *Eletric kept started to spark around him at a constant rate.* ...

Gaul: GRAAAAAAH! *Gaul dashed, and his new power he was really quick.* DIIIIIIEEEEE!

Spyro: *Spyro slowly moved a claw to his side and Gaul's sword was useless but to move with his slow moving hand.*

Gaul: GRRR!? *Gaul's sword was knocked out of his hand and he was with one sword again.*

Spyro: ... *Spyro stopped where he was still stared at the ground.*

Gaul: YOU THINK YOU TOUGH!? *Gaul finally started fighting for real, so Gaul started swing fast. With his new power he started slashing at super fast rate.*

Spyro: *Spyro was easily knocking at each swing away with only the back of his hands. Spyro wasn't even reacting much at all to it, it was almost as if his mind wasn't in the fight, but he was winning easily.* ... C-Cynder...

Gaul: WHY CAN'T I HIT YOU! *Gaul kept swinging. With both of their powers they both lifted into the air with their battle.*

Spyro: ... *Spyro kept hitting harder as Gaul was hitting harder. They was both moving as the fight was escalating. Spyro and Gaul started to circle each other as they rose into the air.* ...Cynder...

Gaul: GAAAAAA-AH-AH-AH-AHAH-AHAH-AHAH- *Gaul was getting angry as he wasn't landing a hit.* HOW ARE YOU THIS SKILLED! WHO ARE YOU!

Spyro: *Spyro's tears started to pour down his eyes.* Someone... who... loved... CYNNNNDEEERRRR! *Suddenly Spyro started to not just block, but suddenly Gaul felt shockwaves pound down on Gaul in many spots.*

Gaul: GA-AHA-HA-*Gaul couldn't take the pain anymore so he stopped swinging as much* A-HA-H-AH-A-HA-ACK-ACK-ACK-ACKA-CK-ACK-ACK-ACK!?

Spyro: WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO MEEEEEEE! *Spyro's fist started to smash on Gaul really hard, however, Spyro's fist couldn't be seen as Gaul was being pounded on.* I HATE THIS!

Gaul: ACK-ACK-ACK-ACK-ACK-ACK-ACK-ACK-CK-ACKA- *Spyro then punched him in the face, sending through many buildings instantly.* GAAAAAAAHHHH!

**[Final Realm, Outside the City.]**

Spyro: *Spyro was high in the air for all of Spyro's team to see. His eyes glowing far in the distances.*

*All of Spyro's friends was staring up at Spyro.*

Jet- *Holding onto his hurt chest.* Did... Did Spyro just do that to Gaul...?

Pop-Fizz: I- I wasn't the only one who saw?

Eruptor: That's my buddy!

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf eyes was wide open.* He... He... He really is legendary?

Master Eon: ... *Master Eon looked back down at Cynder's body.* ... He was pushed harder then ever...

**[Final Realm, Inside the City.]**

Hunter: *Hunter lifts himself up on a boulder he was near. He looks up at Spyro.* ...Spyro... The legendary purple dragon...

Spyro: *Spyro stared down at Gaul.* ...

Gaul: *Gaul throws a large piece of wall of him.* ... Grrrr! You think you've won! I do not know where you got your power! But IT WILL BE MINE! *Spyro jumps up into the air and dashes at Spyro*

Spyro: Hmph! *Spyro dashes sideway's making Gaul miss quickly and he punches Gaul in the back three times hard.* GRAH- RAH- RAH- RAH!

Gaul: GRAAAAAAAH! *Gaul flips backwards hard in the mid air.*

Spyro: HAAAAAA! *Spyro throws a fist hard at Gaul.*

Gaul: GRRRR! *Gaul uses his sword to block the punch.*

Spyro: HMPH! *Spyro punches the sword, then he punches it even harder.* GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *Gaul was forced flying backwards.*

Gaul: GRAAAAAAAA-AAAAA-AAAAA-AAAA-AAAAH!

Spyro: *Spyro zooms after him, Spyro then starts punching Gaul as he was going down.* RA-A-A-A-A-A-A-AGH!

Gaul: KEK! *Gaul could only take the punch's as it was coming down hard on him. Gaul shot his legs towards the ground, with his powers he had obtained he landed with hard shockwave blasting the area. Gaul then swung a punch at Spyro's face.*

Spyro: *Spyro takes the hard punch to the face, however he didn't budge.* ...

Gaul: ... *Gaul hesitated to Spyro's death glare.*

Spyro: *Spyro then spun off his punch and swung his own hard punch that shot directly at Gaul's nose.*

Gaul: GAAAAH! *Gaul stumbled back holding his nose.* YOU DIRTY REPTILE!

Spyro: *Spyro dashed once again and swung another punch.*

Gaul: IM DONE! *Gaul swung hard with his sword.*

Spyro: *Spyro and Gaul was in a fighting rush as they both swung wildly at each other, both of them take blows and giving them at a rapid rate. It was hard to see what was actually happening* RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!

Gaul: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Hunter: *Hunter was holding a hand against his face, cause the shockwaves of the massive fight.* ... Amazing...

Spyro: *They don't stop punching.* I'M DONE FIGHTING THIS BATTLE!

Gaul: *Gaul took most of the blows.* AS AM I!

Spyro: *Spyro started swinging harder.* ARE YOU READY TO END IT!?

Gaul: *Gaul started swinging harder as well.* ARE YOU READY TO DIE!?

Spyro: *Spyro backflips to a kneel.* THEN LETS DO IT!

Gaul: *Gaul jumps backwards.* TIME FOR YOU TO DIE!

Spyro: AAAAAAAAH! *Spyro dashes at him.*

Gaul: *Gaul lifts up his sword and charges.* RAAAAAAARGH!

Spyro: RRRRRAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHH! *Spyro shoots his claws past Gaul.*

Gaul: GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! *Gaul slashes his sword past Gaul.*

*They both stand there as they had attacked each other. They both had pasted each other, so they faced the other direction from each other. There was a pause.*

Spyro:...

Gaul: ...

Spyro: ...

Gaul: ... Kek... *Gaul falls down.*

Spyro: ... *Spyro turns to him. Spyro looks down at Gaul's body who had just fallen over. Spyro see's that he had just made fatal wound across Gaul's chest.*

Gaul: ... I- ... lost? *Gaul's eyes rolls into the back of his head, and his fur color slowly fades back to normal.*

*Spyro hears everyone cheer for him. Spyro's team runs downs towards Spyro.*

Eruptor: *Eruptor had to roll down the hill.* W-Wait for me guys!

Everyone: SPYROOOOOOOO!

Spyro: *Spyro could only look down.*

Stealth Elf: *Teleports into a hard hug, that almost knocked down Spyro.*

Master Eon: You did good my boy... *Sparx flys by Master Eon.*

Sparx: That's my bro! Truly awesome!

Spyro: But... I lost everything... *Spyro's tears formed quickly.* Cynder...

Jet-Vac: *Jet-Vac slowly walked to him.* ... I... *Jet-Vac looked away to wipe away his own tears.*

Pop Fizz: *Pop Fizz looked down sad.*

Sparx: Man... *Sparx looks down, not knowing what to say.*

Stealth Elf: ... *Stealth Elf hugged Spyro hard.* I'm so sorry... I'm... so sorry...

Master Eon: *Master Eon walked by Gaul's body.* ... Hmmm...

Eruptor: I can't believe this...

Spyro: *Spyro's face only slowly grew more dark with depression as the tears continued to roll.*

Master Eon: Skylanders... *Master Eon walked to Spyro and placed a hand across Spyro's wet face.* Look...

*Everyone looked and Gaul's body started to pour out a mist. Everyone started to notice that each mist was a soul. These souls started flying out quicker and quicker from his body and leaving the area.*

Stealth Elf: ...Are these... *Stealth Elf was looking at each one that fly past them.*

Eruptor: Souls! *Eruptor eyes widen.*

Jet-Vac: They must be...

Master Eon: Without a host... the souls Gaul have took, are leaving to find... their original bodies...

Stealth Elf: Spyro! That must mean- *Stealth Elf saw that Spyro was already gone. Stealth Elf ran towards the corner of a near by building and saw Spyro running towards Cynder's body.* ...

Spyro: *Spyro takes a fall right by Cynder.* Cynder- Cynder, please! Please... Please... *Spyro nudged Cynder's face.* My love... My love... Cynder... *Spyro starts crying as he waited. He spoke in a quiet whisper.* Please, come back to me...

Hunter: *Hunter used his bow to help him towards Spyro.* ...

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf walks slowly with everyone and stares at Spyro.* ... Spyro

Spyro: Cynder... Please... I love you... *Spyro rests his head around Cynder's neck.* ...Come back to me...

*Soul's flowed above everyone, heading towards thier desinations.*

Stealth Elf: ...

Jet-Vac: ...

Eruptor: ...

Pop Fizz: ...

Sparx: ...

Master Eon: ...

Spyro: ... Cynder... Please...

*Then before Spyro noticed, a purple soul flowed right in front of them, and then slowly laid down on top of Cynder. Entering her.*

Stealth Elf: Spyro! It must be her!

Spyro: *Spyro lifted up his head. Looking down at Cynder, nervious.* ... Cynder...?

Cynder: *Soon, a color started to flow into her, but it wasn't exactly like her old color. She was bright. Everyone noticed the same thing. Cynder was a purple dragon, just like Spyro.* ... S-Spyro...?

Spyro: C-Cynder! Your... alive!?

Cynder: *Cynder looked at Spyro, with her eyes open. Her eyes a bright, glowing, purple. Cynder eyes widen.* I-I see you! I... I see you! *Cynder then gets up and tackles Spyro.* I SEE YOU SPYRO!

Spyro: WOAH! Ow! Ow! *Spyro holds his wound, which had healed over the course of the battle. Spyro didn't question it, it was his purple fury powers that had healed him.* ... Your... Your not blind?

Cynder: *Cynder shakes her head.* No! It must be because Gaul must of took all the darkness out of my body!

Spyro: Wow... *Spyro hugs her as she was looking down from the top of him.* Your... so... beautiful now...

Cynder: *Cynder pulls out her wing, looking at her new color.* ...Is it cause I look a lot like you...

Spyro: *Spyro strokes her side as he held her.* No... Its cause your still with me... I-... I lost you...

Cynder: *Cynder looks at him sweetly. More confidently then Spyro had seen her in a long time.* ... You know... We never had our first kiss... and we nearly lost that chance...

Spyro: Heh... *Spyro blushed and looked at everyone else, then he looked at her.* There's only one way to fix that.*

*Spyro and Cynder slowly leaned towards each other, taking their time they nuzzled each other's maul first. Then they had a very passionate kiss that was slow and sweet. They both had lost each other, and then they had found each other once again. This was a kiss that they could not ever take for granted. They didn't want it to end, it felt like they was in their own world. They knew that their promise was not broken. It was a love that couldn't be shattered.*

Spyro/Cynder: *They released each other from their own lips and stared into each other's purple eyes.* I love you...


	21. Chapter 21 Approaching Malefor

**[Skylands, Flynn's Ship]**

*It was two days after the fight with Gaul. The Skylands was covered in thick dark clouds.*

Cynder: *Cynder the purple dragon races down the stairs.* Your not gonna catch me this time!

Spyro: We'll see about that! *Spyro chases her playfully, he was covered in bandages from head to toe. However, he was still full of energy.*

*They both giggle as they chase each other around the ship.*

Jet-Vac: *Jet-Vac was covered in bandages as well. He also had a cast his arm.* ... Are those two still chasing each other?

Eruptor: *Eruptor, who now had his legs back, yawns loudly.* Yeah, they haven't stopped for three hours now...

Pop Fizz: *Pop Fizz was lying on the ground.* Yeah... it makes my head hurt... *Pop Fizz holds onto his head.* Or is that Gaul's foot I still feel...

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf was sitting on the reel of the ship, watching them.* Say what you want... but I think its adorable...

Sparx: *Sparx was floating by Stealth Elf.* Yeah! Let the two love lizards fly around! They earned it.

Spyro: *Spyro and Cynder was in the air, Spyro zooms right for her.* annnnd... TAAAG! *Spyro grabs Cynder in a tight hug and they flip hard. They both giggle as they regain their balance in the middle of the air.*

Jet-Vac: ... *Jet-Vac smiles.* It is nice...

Master Eon: *Master Eon walks up the stairs and see's Flynn and Hugo, who was navigating the ship.* Flynn, Hugo, how long until we reach Malefor...

Flynn: Actually... We're almost there... in about *Flynn counts his fingers.* ... Four hours...?

Hugo: *Hugo checks the map.* Master Eon... You won't recognized our home... I'm... so sorry...

Master Eon: Do not worry about it, we was not there to help you...

Flynn: If I was there I would of put down that evil king dragon guy! *Flynn flex's his muscle.* Of course I was helping Stealth Elf at the time...

Master Eon: *Master Eon gave him a doubtful look.* Quite... I will let the others know.

Spyro: *Spyro giggles as him and Cynder was holding hands as they slowly landed onto the ship again.*

Hunter: *Hunter had a cast around his leg, he had large stick to help support his weight.* ... Spyro, Cynder... it is almost time for the final battle...

Spyro: *Spyro throws a wing over Cynder.* Sorry... It just that I-

Hunter: *Hunter throws up a gesture to stop Spyro.* Don't explain yourself, you two are just in love... you deserve to keep your mind off things... *Hunter starts walking away.* I'm just letting you know its almost time to fight...

Cynder: *Cynder started to sweat.* How long Hunter...? How long til we have to face my father...

Hunter: *Hunter stopped and turned to them.* Less then four hours...

Cynder: ... Spyro... *Cynder hug's Spyro's neck.* I'm... I'm getting scared...

**[Nearing the ruins of Skylander's Academy, One hour away.]**

Cynder: *Cynder was staring at the back of her hand, She was sitting on the front of the ship. Everyone else was prepping the devices for battle she wasn't use to being a purple dragon. She was however, thinking about her dad and how much she realized, her dad effected her. She was also scared of him.* ...

Spyro: Cynder...? *Spyro walks up to her slowly.*

Cynder: *Cynder puts down her paw and Spyro noticed her bright purple eyes again, they was even brighter then Spyro's.*

Spyro: *Spyro throws his wing over her once again.* Are you... Okay?

Cynder: *Cynder looks down. Obviously in deep thought.* ... *Cynder takes a deep breath.* We're about to fight my father... I can't help to be...

Spyro: Scared? *Spyro laughs half heartedly.* I know how that feels... I'm scared of him too...

Cynder: He took everything from me... *Cynder looks at Spyro.* I don't want him to do that to me again...

Spyro: *Spyro slowly grabs her hand.* We'll... We'll just have to do this together...

Cynder: Together...? *Cynder looks at her hand, she drew power to it and her hand was slowly surrounded by purple electric.* We are about to risk our lives again... When will it stop...

Spyro: It will...

Cynder: But- *Cynder looks back at Spyro.* But, what if I lose you!? What if you lose me again!? *Cynder got close to Spyro's face, obviously Cynder was really scared.*

Spyro: *Spyro however, didn't seem scared at all.* ... I... I thought about that actually...

Cynder: *Cynder eyes looked down, her eyes started to water.* I... I don't want us to be apart anymore...

Spyro: *Spyro places a hand across her cheek.* We don't have to be...

Cynder: But what if one of us dies!?

Spyro: I learned something important with my fight with Gaul... *Spyro grabbed her hips and pulled her close.* ... I learned is that I don't want to lose you again... I learned... if we are going to fight together... *Spyro looks down.* ... Whether we live or die... We should do it together... *Spyro grabs her hand and pulls it so that it touched both of their hearts.*

Cynder: *Cynder looked into his eyes, it seemed to calm her down.* You would die to be with me...?

Spyro: I will always be with you... Its what I promised...

Jet-Vac: GUYS! WE'RE HERE!

*Spyro and Cynder both stand, not letting go of their hands. They stare at the ruins in the distances. They both mentally prepare to face the final battle.*

**[Inside of the Ruins of Master Eon's Study]**

Malefor: Kaos... *Malefor was sitting on his throne of debris.* You have something to report...?

Kaos: *Kaos was walking towards Malefor.* I have some very important news...

Malefor: *Malefor taps his claws to his arm rest.* It better be good this time Kaos...

Kaos: *Kaos stops, keeping his distances from him.* Oh... Its good news for us!

Malefor: Well, enlighten me...

Kaos: Our Skylanders friends have returned...

Malefor: Is Spyro with them...?

Kaos: *Kaos laughs hard.* Ooooh, better... Spyro and your precious daughter Cynder... They both are approaching you chambers my evil lord...

Malefor: *Malefor leans forward with an evil grin.* ... Bring Spyro and Cynder to me...


	22. Chapter 22 The Final battle begins

[The Academy ruins]

*As the Skylander approached closer to their destination, they all stood on the top of the flying ship. In the far distances, was a small island with ruins on it. Around it was floating debris. The destroyed Skylanders Academy.*

Flynn: *Flynn was having a really hard time the steering wheel.* Guys! These winds are getting to strong! I don't know how close I can get to the academy!

Cynder: *Cynder looked at Master Eon with a determined expression.* Do you have your powers again? Anything you can do?

Master Eon: *Master Eon waves his hand and showed off his light magic.* Yes... But, our world is under a cloud of darkness... We must trust in Flynn's skills to pull us closer...

Flynn: Yeah sure!... *Obviously his brafado was missing his usual cockyness.* Just hold on tight and-!? *Just then the ship tilted backwards as soon as he moved the wheel a inch. Everyone started sliding on the deck.*

Spyro: *Spyro catches Cynder in his wing and they both use their claws to slow thier skid.*

Pop Fizz: Oh no no no NOOO- GAK! *Pop Fizz hit the back by the captains quarter.*

Eruptor: Oh MAGMA! *Eruptor falls and crushes Pop Fizz.*

Pop Fizz: OFF OFF OFF! *Pop Fizz barely managed to squeezed out.*

Flynn: NO ONE panic... There we go! *Flynn spun the wheel hard and the ship up righted.* See? No problem- *Just then the ship made a huge crunch sound as the ship hit a platform, and it threw everyone forward. Flynn flew right off the steering deck.* ...owe...

Jet-Vac: Errrr... *Jet-Vac had landed on the front reeling of ship. He slowly lifted himself up.* ... Guys I don't think we're getting any closer... *The ship was jammed and broke in the platform.*

Cynder: *Cynder slowly stepped on to the tip of the ship again and stared out to the Academy again. It was worse closer up. A whirling cloud of darkness was above the school. Cynder shivered in slight fear.*

Spyro: *Spyro hopped up right next to her.* ... It's awful... *Spyro looks down, gloominess crowing his heart.* I let this happen...

Cynder... *She looked down in thought then slowly back at Spyro.*... We shouldn't have left... *She stopped in a pondered again.*

Jet-Vac: *Jet-Vac walks towards them and looks down the academy.* We have to fix this...

Cynder:...No more! *Cynder shook her head and flipped to her friends.* ...No more of this self sorrow... *Cynder stared at Spyro.* We can't focus on the past mistakes or we can't fix what's in front of us right now...

Master Eon: *Master Eon looks down at his old academy. He strokes his beard.* Skylanders... You should observe below... *Everyone gathered in the front and looked down towards the courtyard of the academy ruins. Kaos was standing in the middle of the courtyard. Staring above at Flynn's wrecked ship, with Kao's hands behind his back, patiently waiting.*

Kaos:All I see is *Kaos rose both hands well above his head.* Is a both of puny Skylanders ready to fight a battle they can't win!

Spyro: *Spyro turns around and looks at Hugo.* Hugo! Take Flynn, Sparxs and the Cadets down below the ship and keep them save...

Hugo: No problem! Let's go! *Hugo waves over the Cadets and Flynn. Soon, Flynn and Cadets followed him through the deck.*

Kaos: Oooh, why so scared... *Kaos put his hands behind his back.* ...How about I put your worries to a slight ease... *He cups his hands over his mouth.* Spyro, Miss Cynder, I'm speaking right to you two winged lizards!

Eruptor: What does this loser want now?

Spyro: *Spyro and Cynder look at each other carefully.* What do you want with us!?

Kaos: ...Well, as you might know Malefor is right at the Academy... *He soon smiled evily.* I might just let you two pass me and you can face him two vs. one... *He holds up one hand. Soon, dark energy appeared around his hand.* However, I am not letting the others go along. Unfair.

Spyro: *Spyro and Cynder was hesitant, but Spyro took a step forward.*;

Master Eon: *Master Eon throws a arm in his way.* Its a trap...

Stealth Elf: *She readied her two blades standing by Kaos.* Come on, let's just blow by that shrimp!

Pop Fizz: *Pop Fizz jumps on her shoulders. Getting an odd look from Stealth Elf.* Yeah!

Jet-Vac: We need a plan...;

Cynder:..Yeah I have one... *Cynder looked right into Spyro's eyes.*;

Spyro: *Spyro looked at Cynder interested.* ... Like what?

Cynder:...*Cynder then smirked and jumped off. She started soaring towards the academy.*;

Spyro: Cynder...? *Spyro soared right behind her.*

Jet-Vac: Wait! *Jet-Vac jumps after them.* What IS the plan!?

Pop Fizz: Is it attack?! * Pop Fizz jumped, shaking two potions at the same time.*

Eruptor: Here we go again... *Eruptor steps off the ship, instantly falling.*

Master Eon: ... Kaos how you've fallen... *Master Eon jumps off the ship, following the Skylanders. Stealth Elf teleported by Master Eon.*

Cynder: ... *Cynder soon jumped over Kaos. He just smiled as she passed.* Come on Spyro!

Spyro: See ya Baldy! *Spyro flies over Kaos, slapping him square in the face with his tail as he passed by.*;

Kaos: Tsk! *Kaos rubbed his face, but then snapped his fingers with the same hand.*

*Soon a dark force covered from the end of the ship to behind Kaos. Soon, the Skylanders landed, stunned.*

Jet-Vac: No! *Jet-Vac pointed the gun at Kaos.* Let us through!

Kaos: *Kaos wiggles a finger slightly.* Nah uh UH! Only dragons allowed! You guys aren't invited!

Stealth Elf: Yeah guess what!? You'll be in a world of hurt if we don't get the invitation!

Master Eon: Kaos... *Master Eon steps in front of the Skylanders, he gestures to his old home.* What... Is there to gain from all this?

Kaos: Is it not obvious? *Soon dark energy formed in both hands.* You all have it wrong. Malefor gave me the answer along some of his strength... There is no good, or evil. ONLY POWER!

[Hallway to Malefor, Master Eon's study]

Cynder: *Cynder walked slowly in front of Spyro. She looked down in sadness. She felt bad for abandoning her friends.*

Spyro: *Spyro catches up to her and throws a wing around her. He was staring straight ahead.* ... Are you with me?

Cynder: *Cynder stared at him.* ...Your not mad at me?

Spyro: ... *Spyro looks at her, he smiled calmly.* For what?

Cynder: *Cynder stomped once, then pointed towards outside.* We left our friends... *She looked down.* We could of fought Kaos, then my father... Now I feel like...like *She nearly broke into tears.*

Spyro: .Kaos is easy to beat... It's Malefor we have to worry about... Plus, Master Eon is with them... *Spyro nudged Cynder once.* We both have to be strong right now... For me... Okay?

"Cynder: ...*She embraced him in tight hug.* Together forever...

Spyro: No matter what... *The both of them took a moment to look at each other, muzzle to muzzle.*

Malefor: Ahahaha... Now, how sweet is this? My daughter found something I'm going to enjoy destroying...

Cynder: *Spyro seemed to freeze but, she poked Spyro's muzzle once with her own muzzle.* Together *Cynder and Spyro walked down the hallway, and into a destroyed chamber, Master Eon's old study.*

Malefor: Hello... Do you like the changes I have made?*As they enter the study, they see Malefor sitting a throne made out of ruins.* ... So... do you like what I have done to the place...

Spyro: *Spyro looked around angryily.* You destroyed my home...

Malefor: And you took the beauty of my daughter...

Cynder: *Cynder stomped her foot.* You are not serious!? You cursed me as a young child!

Malefor: *Malefor smiled.* You come now... Was it really that bad?

Spyro: Yes! She grew weak from that curse...

Malefor: Hmph... *Malefor smiled evilly again.* Now... The reason why I asked you two come before... Is because I want to purpose you both an offer...

Spyro: Can it frog breath! We ain't gonna listen!

Malefor: Alright... My offer is... that you two can be by my side... And rule this land of the sky!

Cynder: Never!

Spyro: Not a chance...

?: Spyro... Cynder...? Your alive...?

Spyro: Wait... That sounded like... *Spyro and Cynder both looked up at the ceiling. It was Kassandra, she was in a cage. She was laying down, her arms dangled outside of the cage. Kassandra was not in good condition.*

Kassandra: What... are you two doing here...? Run... While you still can...

Spyro/Cynder: Kassandra!

Malefor: I would listen to her... She has seen a lot of death recently...

Spyro: *Spyro and Cynder both give Malefor a determined look.* Let her go Malefor!

Malefor: ... Join me... Or fight me...

Cynder: I'd rather DIE!

Malefor: Then die you WILL! *Malefor got up and smashed the floor and it crumbled beneath the three dragons.*

Spyro: *Spyro caught Cynder and carried her past the falling debris.* Here we go, Cynder!

[Outside the academy]

Master Eon: *Master Eon walked up passing the Skylanders.* Skylanders... I will take on Kaos alone...

Stealth Elf: But Master Eon, together it would be too easy!

Eruptor: Yeah! Let's take this loser out so we can help Spyro!

Jet-Vac: Master Eon... Why do you suggest taking on Kaos alone!?

Kaos: Let the man make it easy for me! *Kaos powers po his energy.*

Master Eon: Skylanders I do not choose to face him because of pride... I choose to face him because I believe he can change... Change for the better... *Master Eon eyes Kaos gives him a flare.*

Kaos: Ah ha ha HA! *Kaos grins evilly.* You have grown old new father... So old your making foolish mistakes...

Master Eon: We will see in this battle... *Master Eon charges his own magic in his hands.*

Kaos: I won't hold back because your my father...

Master Ron: Well, neither will I... My son...

[The sky of Skylands]

Spyro: *Spyro takes Cynder and they fly into the open sky's.*

Cynder: *Cynder was flying close by Spyro.* ...

*Malefor was right behind him.*

Spyro: ... *Spyro looks slightly behind him.* Okay! Here he comes!

Cynder: Spyro... If we make it through this... I want to spend the rest of my life with you...

Spyro: *Spyro looked at her softly.* I feel the same way...

Cynder: One more reason to live right...?

Malefor: Wrong! *Malefor reached out and grabbed both of them. He swung and tossed them hard at a floating island.*

Spyro/Cynder: AAAAAHHHHH! *They both hit the ground and roll.*

Malefor: *Malefor lands causing the whole island to shake.* Prepare yourself and be on guard... Your time has come Skylanders...

Spyro/Cynder: *Spyro and Cynder get up together.* We'll see about that!


	23. Chapter 23 Deep inner feelings

Malefor: It is time to say good bye... You both are the last thing that stands in my way! *Malefor clenches his fists.* I will kill you Spyro... *Malefor turns to Cynder.* Cynder...

Cynder: ...

Malefor: This will be your final chance... Flee from this fight or die...

Cynder: *Cynder looked down with sadness.* ... I'm sorry... Spyro is my life... If you try to kill him... *Cynder looks at Malefor with anger.* I'll make sure you never kill again...

Malefor: *Malefor stared at her for a moment. Malefor then chuckled, this put Cynder and Spyro on edge.* Heheheh... Heh... Heh... *Malefor's laugh seemed sad. Malefor laughed even more silent.* Ha... Ah ... Ha... My poor Cynder... Is... Going... To... Make ... ... me ... ... .. ... ... ... ... Kill her... Ah... Ha ha... Ha... *Malefor started to cry through his laugh.* Ha... Ha ha ha...

Spyro: ... *Spyro saw Cynder began to shiver in fear.*

Malefor: You... Killed her... You killed... . My... My daughter... You took... ... The only thing... That... I loved... *Malefor's dark aura began to appear as large tear drops hit the soft dirt.*... She's gone... She's dead... You two... Killed her...

Cynder: Dad...? I'm... right... here... *Cynder started to step back.*

Malefor: *Malefor's eyes dimmed slowly. Malefor eyes revealed that he has left his own mind.* ... She's... Dead... She can't... come back... She's dead... Dead... D-... Dead... She's... Dead... She's... Dead... She's... She's... She's...

Malefor: *Malefor then looked at the two purple dragons. His face suddenly grew fiercely cold.* Die ... *Suddenly Malefor charged at them.* RAAAAWR!

Spyro: Watch out! *Spyro tackled Cynder out of the way.*

Cynder: Ah! *Spyro and Cynder roll to their feet.*

Malefor: *Malefor glided sideways and swing around right back towards Malefor. His eyes grew darker.* DIIIIIE!

Spyro: Move! *Spyro and Cynder start flying away from Malefor.*

Malefor: Ha! ... Ha!...

Cynder: Spyro! Something is wrong with my dad!

Spyro: I saw it in his eyes! He has mentally snapped!

Cynder: *Cynder looked back and peered into Malefor's eyes, they was dilelated. Malefor was gaining on them.* ... I did this...

Spyro: What!?

Cynder: He couldn't take the thought of killing me... Now he's gone crazy enough to do so!

Malefor: You killed MY SWEET LITTLE GIRL!

Spyro/Cynder: *Their eyes widened as they look back to see Malefor crying hard.*

Malefor: I'LL KILL YOU!

Cynder: *Cynder shivers in depression.* Why is he doing this to himself...

Spyro: Tsk... K... *Spyro looks at Cynder* How do we take him on...? He's not going to hold back...

Malefor: I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO CYNDER!

Cynder: *Cynder shook her head hard. She then tried to smile at Spyro.* ... Together...

Spyro: *Spyro smiled. It was as if they read each other's mind. They dropped down to a cliff side and they both land on the side of it.*

Spyro/Cynder: NOW! *Spyro and Cynder kick off the Cliff's wall and use their heads to head butt Malefor under his chin. Malefor roared as he fell silently backward.*

Malefor: KRAAAAAH! *Malefor made himself do a backflip and he caught himself with a thunderous thud. Without thinking he charged at Spyro and Cynder again.*

Spyro: *Spyro and Cynder do a sideways roll.* Move!

Malefor: *Malefor then stopped quickly and springed an arm forward and caught Spyro with his tail.*

Spyro: C-Crap- *Malefor swing really hard and Spyro went head first through a mountain top.*

Cynder: S-Spyro!

Malefor: *Malefor slowly turns to Cynder. His eyes was of pure animal. His eyes did not see his daughter anymore.*

Cynder: *Cynder took a few steps back, she was starting to shake with extreme fear.*

Malefor: What... Did you DO TO HER! *Malefor swing down his claws.*

Cynder: AHH! *Cynder turned around and ran into a gap into the cliff side.*

Malefor: RUNNING WILL MOT SAVE YOU! *Malefor used his sharp claws and begun destroying the cliff she was in.*

Cynder: *Cynder cried as she jumped away from the debris in the small space she was in.*

Malefor: COME OUT AND DIE! *Malefor dug into the cliff again with his claws.*

Spyro: CYNDER! *Spyro jumped off the hill he was on and he raced towards Cynder's aid.*

Malefor: Ah ha! Ha! *Malefor slashed at the cliff again.*

Spyro: Hey! *Spyro head butted Malefor in his temple..*

Malefor: *Malefor stumbled sideways.*

Cynder: *Cynder quickly hops out of the cliff that was covered in debris. She quickly goes behind Spyro.*

Spyro: Are you okay?

Cynder: U-Uh huh...

Spyro: Good! Cause here he comes... We can do this!

Malefor: I WON'T LOSE! *Malefor swung himself at Spyro and Cynder.*

Cynder: S-Spyro-

Spyro: Let's go! *Spyro flew right at Malefor.*

Cynder: *Cynder tucked her tail behind her legs. She froze into place.* Sp-... Sp-... Spyro...

Malefor: RAAAH!*Malefor swung at Spyro.*

Spyro: HA! *Spyro barrel rolled to the side. He flew to Malefor's side and blasted a turrent of fire right at Malefor's face.*

Malefor: GRAAAAH! *Malefor roared as he stepped back.* You RAT! *Malefor slashed at him again.*

Spyro: Woah! *Spyro flew under his swing and uppercuted Malefor: Ha!

Malefor: *Malefor stumbled back in pain.*

Spyro: *Spyro charged at Malefor at a fast speed.* Haaah!

Malefor: Gah! *Malefor felt Spyro ran himself into his guy, he stumbled back.*

Spyro: *Spyro bounced off him and he charged at him once again.* RaaaaaaaAAAAAAH! We can do this Cynder! *Spyro looks back to see Cynder wasn't behind him.*

Malefor: RAGH! *Malefor swats down Spyro.*

Spyro: AH! *Spyro hits the ground.* ... *Spyro looks up to see Malefor's foot coming from above.* T-Tsk! *Spyro rolls and then backflips to get distances. Spyro looks around to see Cynder still frozen, she was shaking badly.*

Malefor: RAAAAGH! *Malefor brings a fist down.*

Spyro: *Spyro jumps away and he lands by Cynder. He pulls her behind a rock.* Cynder! Cynder! Snap out of it...

Cynder: I-... I-... I can't... . I- I'm scared.. .. *Cynder looks at Spyro with tears in her eyes.* He's... He's my dad... He... He wouldn't... He wouldn't hurt me... Right?

Spyro: *Spyro shakes his head.* I can't answerthat... But right now you can think of him as your dad... He doesn't see you as he daughter! He's going for the kill... So... So we have to be ready... We have to be ready to do the same... Or he will kill you... It's not how I wanted it... It's just the way it is... Cynder... I... I can't do this alone...

Cynder: L... Look out!

Spyro: *Spyro looks backwards to see a fist flying right at the rock they was behind.* D-Darn! *Spyro takes Cynder and starts flying.*

[Academy ruins]

Master Eon: HA! *Master Eon fires a white magical blast at Kaos.*

Kaos: GR! *Kaos side steps and fires his own dark blast at Master Eon.*

Master Eon: Hmph... *Master Eon deflects it easily.*

Kaos: *Kaos starts charging a larger blast.* Heheh...

Jet-Vac: *Jet-Vac was standing by Stealth Elf, Eruptor, and Pop Fizz. They felt helpless.* Darn it! We can't just sit here. We're wasting time just sitting here! We could just- *Jet-Vac takes a step firward, about to step in.*

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf sticks a blade to Jet-Vac's chest.* We can't join this fight...

Jet-Vac: And whats stopping us!?

Stealth Elf:. ... Can't you see... Master Eon is trying to win more then a fight... He wants to win his son back ...

Eruptor: ... Do you think he can?

Stealth Elf: It's in Master Eon's hands... It's up to him to make it happen... *They watch as Master Ron and Kaos continue to fight.*

[Skyland islands]

Malefor: RAH! *Malefor swing at Spyro and Cynder.*

Spyro: *Spyro dodges swiftly to the right. Spyro was holding onto Cynder still, so she was slowly Spyro down.*

Malefor: *Malefor slashes sideways.* Argh!

Spyro: *Spyro flaps his wings and fly's higher then Malefor's slash.*

Malefor: RAH-AH-RAH! *Malefor slashes three times hard, Spyro managed to dodge all three.* GRRR! *Malefor spins and smacks Spyro and Cynder directly sending them flying.*

Spyro/Cynder: AAAAAAH! *Spyro and Cynder hit the ground and skip across it.*

Cynder: *Cynder lands ontop of Spyro.* Oooh...

Spyro: *Spyro felt dizzy.* Cynder... I can't do this alone...

Cynder: I- I know... I'm trying to move but-

Spyro: DARN IT! *Spyro grabs Cynder and he makes them roll away from Malefor's stomp.*

Malefor: YOU GUYS ARE BUGS THAT MUST BE SMASHED! *Malefor stomped a few more times making Spyro keep rolling.*

Spyro: Move! *Spyro got up and they was fast to jump into a run.*

Cynder: Oh no no no no! *Malefor was close to crushing Cynder.*

Spyro: Grrrr! *Spyro was ahead, but he turned around and charges at Malefor. He boosted in the air and charged head first to Malefor.* HAAAH!

Malefor: HA! *Malefor swats Spyro sideways.*

Spyro: GAH! *Spyro's back hits a hard rock and Spyro hits the ground.*

Malefor: *Malefor turns to Spyro.* Time to kill ... *Malefor starts moving to Spyro slowly.*

Cynder: *Cynder turns around to see Spyro hurt.* Spyro! *Cynder dashes at Malefor: Spyro! NOOOOOOO!

Malefor: *Malefor grabs Spyro. He instantly started crushing him.*

Spyro: *Spyro's bones started poping.* GRAAAAAAAaaaaaaAAAAAAAH!

Malefor: WHAT A WEAK PUP YOU ARE! *Malefor laughs as he jabs a claw into Spyro's shoulder.*

Spyro: AAAAAAAAACK!

Cynder: *Cynder head butts Malefor in his cheek.* LET GO OF HIM!

Malefor: KRAK! *Malefor was only got hard enough for him to drop Spyro.*

Spyro: Aaaagh... *Spyro felt weak as he fell. Blood pouring out of his shoulder.*

Malefor: Hehehe... *Malefor ribs his cheek as Cynder lands near him * So the coward comes to play... RAAAAH! *Malefor pounces on Cynder , quickly catching her.*

Cynder: *Cynder yelps as Malefor brings her into the air.* O-Oh no!

Spyro: C-CYNDER- GAK! *Spyro tried to get up but his shoulder squirted out blood, making him fall back down.*

Malefor: Are you ready to die.. for what you have done!?

Cynder: Dad! Open your eyes! It's me... Your daughter... You- You wouldn't ... Hurt me. . . Would you?

Spyro: *Spyro was trying to get himself to move. Only his will could make himself move.* Cynder! Just hold ON!

Malefor: You... You took her from me!

Cynder: *Malefor started crushing her.* Dad... I'm... I'm right here!

Malefor: I CAN'T SEE HER AGAIN! SO NOW...*Malefor puts a claw up to Cynder.* ... I... I WILL MAKE SURE YOU WILL NEVER SEE AGAIN! *With a thrust Malefor's claw jabs into Cynder's left eye.*

Spyro: CYNDEEEER!

Cynder: *Blood splattered as her head swung out from Malefor's claw. Malefor had took Cynder's eye.* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAAAAAH!

Spyro: *Cynder's cry got Spyro up instantly.* CYNDER! NOOOOOOOO! *Soyro felt aura surround his body. Spyro's instinct got himself into the air. Before Malefor knew it Spyro had smashed his fist into Malefor's jaw.*

Malefor: RAAAGH! *Malefor was sent flying off the island.*

Cynder: Uh... Uh... *Cynder had fallen out of Malefor's grip.*

Spyro: *Spyro flew by and caught Cynder.* I got you...

Cynder: *Cynder holds onto her wound. She was shaking badly. Cynder couldn't hold back her tears it was too great, her body was filled with sobs.* He... My... He... took... He's not... My... Eye... He...

Spyro: *Spyro's face hardened with anger.*...*Spyro fly's up a mountain trail.*

[Near by cave]

Spyro: *Spyro runs into a cave with Cynder in his arms. Spyro looks around quickly.* ... *Spyro sets Cynder down by the cave's wall.*

Cynder: *Cynder holds onto her eye as she whines. Blood was seeping through her. Her body was shaking madly.* ...

Spyro: *Spyro walks over to the cliff wall and he peers out of the cave's mouth.* ... *Spyro kept watching for Malefor to appear at any moment.*

Cynder: *Cynder looks down. She began to weep as her eye began to sting.*

Spyro: ...

Cynder: ... **Sob**

Spyro: ... Let me look at it... *Spyro walks over to Cynder and sits in front of her.*

Cynder: *Cynder couldn't stop trembling as she removed her hand.* ...

Spyro: ... *Spyro looked and saw Cynder's left eye was missing. Luckily it looked like Cynder's eye lids was fine so Cynder could keep it closed, however it was still bleeding a lot.* ... *Spyro grabs Cynder's hand.* I... I failed to protect you... I'm sorry-

Cynder: DON'T you DARE!

Spyro: *Spyro looks into her eye.* W-What!?

Cynder: *Cynder looks at Spyro, her body still shaking.* Don't you dare... Blame yourself for this... Don't you dare do that... *Cynder's peers back into Spyro's eyes.* You need to be strong... Stronger then this self pity...

Spyro: *Spyro squeezed her hands.* But-... But... You got hurt... I could of stopped it... *Spyro started to cry himself.* How else am I suppose to feel... What... What do you want me to do... What can I do to make this right...

Cynder: *Cynder shook her head.* ... K... Kiss me...

Spyro: W-What!?

Cynder: *Cynder grabs Spyro's arms.* KISS me...! Tell me everything is going to be alright... Tell me we won't die here... Tell me we're going to be together... Tell me this isn't the end...

Spyro: This... isn't the end to our love... *Spyro placed a hand gently on Cynder's face.* This is only the dawn of our love... ... *Spyro leaned in and Cynder was met with a deep and passionate kiss. The two dragons felt time slip away.* ...

Malefor: I know you two are around here! *Malefor sounded close.*

Spyro: *Spyro slowly let's go of Cynder.* ... *Spyro tried to turn but Cynder stops him.*

Cynder: *Cynder stopped Spyro from turning away from her.* It's time to not hold back... And show Malefor what the two of us can really do...


	24. Chapter 24 Fury United

[Academy ruins]

Kaos: *Kaos shoots a dark lighting blast at Master Eon.* Ah hoh!

Master Eon: *Master Eon does a no handed cart wheel to dodge it.*

Kaos: Grrr! *Kaos runs up to him, jumps into the air and fires a barrage of magic blasts at Master Ron.* Ahahaha!

Master Ron: Arrrgh! *Master Ron's arms become a shield of light as he started using martial arts to fight the blasts away from him.* Whooraah! *Master Eon swung his arms out towards Kaos and blasted Kaos straight in the chest.*

Kaos: OOf! *Kaos was thrown backwards.*

Jet-Vac: You got him!

Master Eon: Not yet...

Kaos: *Kaos walks out of the fresh dust that was in the air. The top half of Kao's robe was damaged. Kaos just tears off the burnt piece that was left.*

Master Eon: Hmph, you've grown strong...

Kaos: Stronger then you! No thanks to you! *Kaos fires a quick beam that knocked down Master Eon.*

Master Eon: Tck! *Master Eon hit the ground. Master Eon tried to pick himself up, but when he looked up Kaos had him at point blank range.*... K-Kaos...

Kaos: Game over... Old man...

Stealth Elf/Eruptor/Jet-Vac/Pop Fizz: MASTER EON! *They all took a step, wanting to interrupt the fight.*

Master Eon: *Master Eon gestures them to stop.* This isn't your fight...

Pop Fizz: But Master!

Stealth Elf: Your hurt!

Eruptor: We can't just sit here...

Master Eon: This isn't YOUR FIGHT!

Kaos: Brave... But really stupid... *Kaos started charging his blast at Master Eon.* Any final words?

Master Eon: No... But... *Master Ron smiled calmly.* I do have one last move to make...

Kaos: Do what ever you can Old man... Your no match for me! Whatever you throw I'll dodge it...

Master Eon: Maybe... But before you strike me down... Please...

Kaos: ... *Kaos readys his magic.*

Master Eon: Please... *Master Eon holds out his arms.* ... Give me... a hug...

Kaos: What...

Master Eon: C'mere boy...Your father. Your real father... Has missed you so much...You've made me proud by how much experience you've gained, and how strong you've become...

Kaos: *Kaos looked at him confused.* Huh...? What type of trick is this!? *Kaos charges magic stronger.*

Master Eon: No trick... No gimmicks... I just... have a heavy heart... and I grow tired...of all this fighting...

*The Skylanders only stared at the two in silence.*

Kaos: ...

Master Eon:...

Kaos; *Kaos began to lower his guard.* ... You... Your going to accept me... As your son...? Even... After everything I have done... Your...Your going to... Your can forgive me...?

Master Eon: ... I will... But you must help us... You must become... Good...

Kaos:... *Kaos looks down, confused.* ... ... *Kaos arms finally fell. Kaos looked upset, his heart fell heavy.* I'm... I'm sorry... *Kaos sluggishly walked to Master Eon.* I... I've done so much... SEEN too much...

Master Eon: It's okay... We... all make mistakes...

Kaos: I... *Kaos falls into Master Eon's arms.* ... I'm so confused...

Master Eon: I have been so confused for years...

*The Skylanders felt joy to Master Eon's victory.*

Kaos: ... Wait a minute! *Kaos helps Master Eon up.* Mother is still in the ruins! We have to save her!

Jet-Vac: Our two dragon friends is there too!

Stealth Elf: Let's go! *Stealth Elf runs towards the Academy. Kaos snaps his fingers and the force field fades away.*

Eruptor: Spyro we're coming!

Pop Fizz: Aw yeah! *Pop Fizz runs as well.*

Master Eon: Kassandra... I hope your alright...

[Skyland islands]

*Spyro and Cynder walk out of the cave entrance.*

Malefor: *Malefor was floating in front of them with his arms crossed, already knowing their location.* Heheheh... Coming out of hiding already?

Spyro: ...

Cynder: ...

Malefor: ... Hehehehe...

Cynder: ...

Spyro: ... .

Malefor: *Malefor laughs again. This time Cynder and Spyro noticed Malefor's eyes was bleeding dark red.* Heheheheheh... So now I think it is time we end our little battle... It's not going to be your this time ... This time it will be your head...

Spyro: *Spyro looks at Cynder worried.* Cynder... Are you with me? *Spyro offers his hand to Cynder.*

Cynder: *Cynder smiles calmly as she takes Spyro's hand.* ... I'm with you...

Thump

Thump

Spyro: Nothing will stop us right...?

Thump

Cynder: Nothing...

Spyro: We're in this together...?

Thump

Thump

Thump

Thump

Cynder: We're together forever... *Cynder leaned in to kiss him.*

Spyro: Then let us take flight... *Spyro leans to her and they both meet in a kiss.*

Thump Thump- Thump Thump- Thump-Thump

Malefor: *Malefor stares at the two Purple dragons curiously* What is this I sense...?

*Suddenly Spyro and Cynder's heart burst purple aura from their hearts. The two held hands tightly as their power came and swelled their very soul.*

Malefor: *Malefor let go of his crossed arms.* What's going on!?

Spyro/Cynder: Something you may have never felt! Something you have never given!

Malefor: Huh!?

Spyro/Cynder: HAAAAAH! *In a flash of purple Spyro and Cynder had both head butted Malefor. The two purple dragons didn't let go of each other's hands.*

Malefor: *Malefor was hit hard and flipped. He caught himself in mid air* WHAT!?

Spyro/Cynder: Prepare yourself! *Spyro and Cynder flew at Malefor hard and started swinging hard.*

Malefor: Grrrr! *Malefor started blocking, however Spyro and Cynder was really fast.* Graaaa-a-a-a-a-ah!

Spyro/Cynder: Ha-ha-ah-ha-haha-ha! *Spyro and Cynder kept getting faster.* HAAAH *Spyro and Cynder swung a huge blow into Malefor's face.*

Malefor: GRRRRAAAGH! *Malefor flipped and he barely got to his feet before he saw Spyro and Cynder coming again.* YOUR ONLY GETTING LUCKY! *Malefir swung a punch and his punch intercepted Spyro and Cynder's fist. They all had equal power to the force of their punche's.*

Spyro/Cynder: Grrrrrrrrr! *Spyro and Cynder's fist began to push Malefor's arm back.*

Malefor: W-What!? *Malefor's arm was shoved away as Spyro and Cynder came at him hard.*

Spyro/Cynder: Haaaaaah! *Spyro and Cynder uppercuts Malefor, making him stumble backwards. Spyro and Cynder did not hold back and they was on the att*

Malefor: GRAAAAAH!? *Malefor was quick as well, trying to block all of their attacks.* I do not understand! You was not this strong before! Neither of you were!

Spyro/Cynder: That's because your not fighting one or the other! *Spyro and Cynder both charge a flaming fist. They swing hard hitting Malefor straight in the chest.* Your fighting US!

Malefor: W-What!? *Malefor holds onto his chest as he had to continue to block even more incoming attacks with only one arm.*

Spyro/Cynder: Our Fury has United! *Spyro and Cynder both break through Malefor's defense and starts pounding on him hard.* And We'll never be divided! *Spyro and Cynder both do a backflip that lead into another large uppercut.* Haaah!

Malefor: Kaak! *Malefor does a flip in mid air and catch's himself in the air using his wings.* Grrr...

Spyro/Cynder: *Spyro and Cynder still held hands as their power began to increase within themselves. They both dashes like a missile right at Malefor* FURY UNTIE!

Malefor: *Malefor's eyes widened as the two dragons fist impacted his stomach really hard. Malefor was carried off. They start crashing Malefor through the mountain.* Grrrrrrrrrr!

Spyro/Cynder: HAAAAAAAH! *Spyro and Cynder let go of Malefor the last second, letting Malefor hit the ground in a skid.*

Malefor: *Malefor gasps as he lays on the ground.* ... ... Grak... Ack...*Malefor gets up and spits a little blood.* . ... I'll give you monsters some credit, I never been pushed this far... ... *Malefor gets up and states at the two, who was still holding hands.* Heheheh... You two are... A real thorn in my side. ...

Spyro/Cynder: Give it up Malefor... While you still can...

Malefor: NO! I CURSE YOU! YOU TWO WILL DIE! I will DEVOUR YOUR SOULS!

Spyro/Cynder: Then your choice has been made...

Malefor: I CHOOSE YOUR DEATH!

Spyro/Cynder: *Spyro and Cynder seemed to become mist they boosted so fast to Malefor. Malefor smiled as they watched them come.* WE'LL END THINGS HERE!

Malefor: IT WILL END HEEEEREEE! *Malefor swung his head hard and his head butt was meant with Spyro's head butt.*

*The sound of the heads crashing into each other crackles through the dark sky's of Skylands. It was such a power blow, wind picked up and started rushing wildly.*

Malefor: *Spyro and Malefor held their heads against one another. Their power intensifies as Sparks of electricity fly from their horns * Errrr!

Spyro: Grrrrr... Errrr... Errrrrr *

Cynder: *Cynder felt overpowered from Spyro and Malefor. The wind blew hard and Cynder lost her grip to Spyro's hand. Cynder got caught in the wind and was sent flying in it.* Ah! Spyrooooo!?

Spyro: *Spyro was struggling against Malefor's power.* Errrr... ERRRR... RAAAH!

Malefor: *Malefor was struggling against Spyro's power.* GRRRRR!

Spyro: Keeeek... *Malefor was getting the advantage over Spyro*

Malefor: *Malefor let's go, he brought his head back and really smashed his head into Spyro's.* ENOUGH! *Spyro was sent flying. Spyro's horn cracked open.*

Cynder: *Cynder flys in and catch's Spyro.* Gotcha! *Cynder takes Spyro to the ground.*

Malefor: GRAAAAAH! *Malefor stumbled backwards cause his head was bleeding really bad.* AaaaAAAHHHAAAA! GRAAAGH!

Cynder: OH MY GOD! SPYRO! *Cynder saw that Spyro's right horn was broken in half.*

Spyro: I-I know... CYNDED! BURN THE WOUND!

Cynder: *Cynder's eyes widened.* You want me to WHAT!? *Cynder noticed the horn was bleeding too much.*

Spyro: Burn the broken piece, it'll stop the bleeding... *Spyro smiled at her weakly.* Just... do it quickly...

Cynder: Y-... Yes... *Cynder then shoots a turret of fire directly into the broken part of the horn.*

Spyro: GRAAAAAAAAAK! *Spyro punched the dirt just to deal with the pain.*

Cynder: S-Spyro! Are you okay...?

Spyro: *Spyro got up even through the pain made him shake.* Yeah... Yeah .. I'm fine... But Malefor is really strong...

Cynder: Do... Do you think we can beat him?

Spyro: We have to...

Malefor: The only thing you have to do... *Malefor lands near them.* Is die from my hands... You two will die here, alone... You two will forever be alone...

Spyro/Cynder: *Spyro and Cynder slowly back up together.* ...

?: But they are not alone... *Ignitus lands in front of Malefor. They now face each other, face to face.*

Spyro: Dad...

Cynder: W-What are you doing here!?

Ignitus: *Ignitus didn't look back.* I was seeking forgiveness from my precious son... Butnow I see that I can now do what I need to do... And that is to protect you...

Spyro: Well, ...*Spyro got up, his legs felt shaky as Cynder held onto him.*... If it makes you feel any better... I'm glad your here...

Ignitus: Malefor!

Malefor: *Malefor holds onto his bleeding head.* Is that you ... Ignitus... Heyeh it's been a long time...

Ignitus: And nothing has changed! Your evil ends here!

Malefor: Heheh... Is that so?

Spyro: He's strong dad... You shouldn't face him alone...

Ignitus: Do not worry... I can handle him... *Ignitus speaks to Malefor once again.* I'm going to end this in one blast! I WILL END YOU AND EARN MY SONS RESPECT!

Malefor: Eheheheheh... Try it...

Ignitus: Haaaaaaaa! *Fire started to go into Ignitus's mouth.* Dragons HEART! *Ignitus shot a mighty turrent of fire at Malefor.*

Malefor: *Malefor watched the turret of fire blaze towards him.* Ahahahaa! IS THAT IT!?


	25. Chapter 25 Fathers

[Academy ruins]

*The Skylanders run inside the academy.*

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf was running beside Kaos.* Kassandra is in a cage above Master Eon's study...!?

Kaos: Yes! We gotta hurry! Malefor hurt her bad... She's not holding up well either...

Jet-Vac: Don't worry! We'll get to her!

Eruptor: Once that's done we can help Spyro!

Pop Fizz: And Cynder!

Kaos: Mother... *Kaos head dropped lower as he was running.* What have I done!?

Stealth Elf: Kaos! Now's not the time...

Master Eon: Skylanders! Halt!

*All the Skylanders skid to a stop. They all notice that if Master Eon didn't tell them to stop they would of ran straight off and fallen through the broken floor.*

Eruptor: Woah... This place is worse then I thought...

Jet-Vac: *Jet-Vac looked around.* I thought... Kassandra was here...

Kaos: The floor was just here... Which means the floor must of been busted through combat...

Master Eon: So we must save Kassandra and then go assist Spyro.

Pop Fizz: It must be a pretty big battle to destroy an entire floor like this...

Master Eon: Malefor is a very powerful creature... And the most feared...

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf eyes widen as she points up at the ceiling.* There is Master Kassandra! She's up there. *Everyone else looked up and sure enough Kassandra was in a cage hanging from the ceiling.*

Kassandra: *Kassandra slowly opens her eyes to see them. She spoke them very weakly.* ... E-Eon... Is... Is that you?

Master Eon: *Master Eon smiles.* Yes... It's me Kassandra.

Kassandra: *Kassandra looks over at Kaos.* K-... Kaos... too?

Kaos: Don't worry mother we'll going to get you down!

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf teleported on the cage.* Heeya! *Stealth Elf breaks the lock with one of her blades. Stealth Elf then kneels down.* We got you Master Kassandra...

Kassandra: ...Elfy... *Kassandra was weak as Stealth Elf picked her up gently.* Can you walk...?

Kassandra: No... My back's broken...

Stealth Elf: Then don't worry about it... We're here to get you to safety... *Stealth Elf jumps off the cage and lands by Master Eon.*

Master Eon: *Master Eon grabs Kassandra's hand.* Are you going to be okay...?

Kassandra: Nothing we can't handle...

Jet-Vac:. *Jet-Vac grabs Master Eon's shoulder.* Master Eon... We need to go help Spyro...

Master Eon: *Master Eon closes his eyes.* Yes... Let's go... *Master Eon looks at everyone.* We must find them as soon as possible...

[Skyland islands]

Malefor: *Malefor watched the turret of fire blaze towards him.* Ahahahaa! IS THAT IT!? *Malefor inhaled himself and he fired a large turret of fire that instantly collides with Ignitus' s blast.*

Spyro: Woah! *Spyro felt the power of the blasts.* What power!

Cynder: *Cynder held onto Spyro.* Amazing...

*The struggle was great, both blast's met in the middle of the two dragons.*

Malefor: THERE IS NO WAY YOUR POWER OUT MATCHES MINE, IGNITUS! *Malefor's power started to push back.*

Ignitus: YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M CAPABLE OF! *Ignitus's gave the blast more power so he could start pushing the blast more so then Malefor was.*

Malefor: GAAARH! *Malefor gives it his all.*

Ignitus: RAAAAAWR! *Ignitus gives it his all.*

*The struggle between blasts was great, their powers fought back and forth, staying an equal match.*

Spyro: *Spyro had to use his wing to block the incoming wind.* I-... I can't see!

Cynder: Is our dad's really this strong!?

Ignitus: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Malefor: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! *Malefor's power started to win.* DIIIIIIIIIIE!

Ignitus: *Ignitus noticed Malefor increased his power to his blast.* Kek!

Spyro: We... have to help him!

Cynder: *Cynder nodded.*, ...

Master Eon:. *Master Eon was right behind them.* You two dragons have done amazing... You two have grown so strong together...

Spyro/Cynder: *Spyro and Cynder turn around.* Master Eon!

Master Eon: *Master Eon walked past them.* But your both can now rest... Knowing that this battle is reaching it's end...

Spyro: *Spyro just stared at Master Eon.* ...

Cynder: *Cynder looked back and saw Stealth Elf and the other Skylanders.* ... Stealth Elf...

Stealth Elf:. *Stealth Elf walked up to Cynder. Stealth Elf dropped her blades.* Oh my God... Your eye...

Cynder: ... *Cynder looked away.* ... I-I'm fine... Did... Did you find Master Kassandra?

Stealth Elf: She's back at the Academy... Jet-Vac and the other's are tending to her...

Kaos: Father! *Kaos was in the air, he lands by Master Eon and Spyro. He stands up quickly.*

Spyro:. K-... Kaos!? What is he doing here!?

Kaos: I'm ready to help, Dad!

Master Eon: ... *Master Eon slowly grabs Kao's shoulder. Master Eon slowly smiled.* ... Not this time... My son... *Master Eon began to walk off.*

Kaos: *Kaos steps by Spyro.* But why not!?

Master Eon: *Master Eon only waves.* Skylanders... Live... a good life...

Spyro: M... Master Eon...

Kaos: Father...

Cynder: ... *Cynder was watching her dad as he laughed evilly.*

Malefor: AHAHAHA! WHATS WRONG IGNITUS!? RUN OUT OF STEAM!?

Ignitus: *Ignitus was losing the struggle between their power.* I... I can't... hold... on...

Master Eon: *Master Eon pulls up a palm as soon as he stands next to Ignitus.* ... Hello again. Old friend...

Ignitus: Eon ...

Master Eon: *Master Eon's magic came out of his palm in the form of a bright Ray of light, it's it's was loud with thoundrous power to help fend off Malefor* Let us remember good times Ignitus...

Ignitus: *Ignitus smile grows.* This really does bring back memories...

Malefor: Grrrr! *Malefor legs started to skid through the dirt because the two blasts from Master Eon and Ignitus was too strong for Malefor to push back.* NOOOOOOOOO! *Malefor unleased the remaining of his power to keep the blast off of him.* I WILL NOT LOSE HERE!

*The power between the three become a blinding light.*

Ignitus: *Things started to slow down between Master Eon and Ignitus.* ... If we use all of our power...

Master Eon: ... So... It seems this is where we pass on the torch...

Ignitus: I been fighting for so long...

Master Eon: After this... The fighting will end...

Ignitus: ... *Ignitus smiles.* Any regrets...?

Master Eon: ... My son... I never got to spend enough time with him.

Ignitus: My regrets are the same... We have always been alike...

Master Ron: Time is almost up... We have to end this now...

Ignitus: I'm ready...

Master Eon: Together!

Master Eon/Ignitus: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Malefor: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

*The blinding light began to engulf everything.*

Spyro/Cynder/Kaos: DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!

[When the dust settles]

Spyro: *Spyro picked himself up. Spyro coughed due to the large amount of dust.* Cynder... *Cough* Where are you?

Cynder: *Cynder coughed herself, Spyro looked and saw her actually near him.* I'm okay... *Cynder gets up. Cynder walked over and helped Spyro up.*

Spyro: *Spyro saw Kaos up ahead. He gestures to Cynder to have her help him over to Kaos.* ... Kaos?

Kaos: ... *Kao's expression was depressed and Kaos looked hurt.* ...

Spyro: *Spyro and Cynder both looked where Kao's was looking.* ...

*Master Eon, Ignitus, and Malefor was turned to stone. Their body's was frozen in battle.*

Spyro: N-NOOOO! *Spyro forced himself out of Cynder's grip, only causing Spyro to fall to the ground. All he could do was reach for their stone body's.* DAD! NOOO... *Spyro's fist clenchs, as he digs into the dirt.* ... No...

Kaos: *Kaos falls to his knees.* ... Father...

Cynder: *Cynder sits by Spyro. With tears in her eye she offers her hand.* ...

Spyro: *Spyro takes it and he lifts himself up.*

Stealth Elf:. *Stealth Elf kicks a rock off of her.* Grek! ... *Stealth Elf slowly gets up. She peers over to Spyro and the others. She then saw what they was witnessing.* ... Master...

Spyro: Their... Their gone...

Kaos: ... *Kaos started to cry.* I... I... I screwed up... I... Helped do this... I...

Spyro: *Spyro grabs his shoulder.* ... No... No do not blame yourself... Master Eon wouldn't want you to... He did what it took to protect his son...

Kaos: *Kaos struggled to control his tears as he looked at Spyro.*

Cynder: *Cynder hugged Spyro's good arm tightly.*...

Spyro: *Spyro stared at Master Eon's and Ignitus's back side. To Spyro they looked proud to stand their.* They both... Protected their sons...

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf walked over. Stealth Elf was silently shaking from shock and depression.* ... Spyro... Are they...?

Spyro: *Spyro throat caught from his own sadness.* Yes... He's gone... The three of them... are gone...

*After they waited there for Twenty Minutes.*

Kaos: *Kaos walks by Spyro and Cynder as they comforting.* ... It's time we go...

Spyro: *Spyro stared at Kaos. Spyro and Cynder both was crying for a while now.* ... *Spyro looked back at Ignitus.* Will it... Be hard for any of us to... You know... Move on?

Cynder: *Cynder cuddles up to Spyro's face as a wave of sadness loomered over them all.* I... I didn't want this *Sob* ... To happen... He may of been... So so evil... But ... *Cynder as she sniffles when she met close to Spyro's lips.* ... He was my dad... He was my... *Cynder felt helpless as she feels depressed.* ...

Spyro: ... *Spyro felt more tears on his face, more then he felt on his face through out his whole life. Spyro thought hard on his next words.* ... You want to know what I keep thinking about... *Spyro let go of Cynder so he could limp over to Ignitus's Statue.* ... I... I rejected my father... *Spyro reached out.* We... All rejected our fathers... In some form... *Spyro's arms dropped.* ...Now all I can think about... is how much... *Spyro's fist clenched.* ... Is how much I want him back...

Kaos: ...

Cynder: ...

Stealth Elf: ... ... ...

Kaos: *Kaos walks up to Spyro.* Then it's up to US to change history... *Kaos grabs Spyro's shoulder. Spyro was awe struck by Kao's smile. Kaos was staring at Spyro for the first time, with a good expression... filled with hope and pride.*

Spyro: ... *Spyro almost wanted to smile.* What kind of future...?

Kaos: One that can change everything... One where there is peace between everyone... We can rebuild a new home... For everyone...

Spyro: *Spyro was struck with an idea. Spyro gently removed Kao's hand.* ... *Spyro limped closer to their statues. Spyro stroke Master Eon's robe.*... Let's rebuild it here...

Kaos: Huh?

Cynder: Right here?

Spyro: Think about it... *Spyro turns to them.* It's a lot of work... But if we build it here... *Spyro turned his head to their statues again.* Everyone... can know about our father's before us...

Stealth Elf: That's going to take a while... *Stealth Elf looks at Kaos and Spyro as they stood side by side.* ... It's going to take a team... Are you two up for it?

Spyro: We might be... *Spyro points at Kaos* ... If I build a little more muscle on Kao's little body...

Kaos: Oh really? My father is the Great Master Eon... It's in my blood... To be good... A-And strong...

Stealth Elf: And we'll have to trim your horns to equal lengths... *Stealth Elf gently grabs Spyro's good horn.*... Your horns are gonna look small again...

Spyro:. Aw man...

Cynder: *Cynder gasps, covering her own mouth with both of her hands.* Aw nooo... I loved his big handsome horns...

Spyro: They'll grow back... *Spyro looked up at his horn.* Eventually...

*Soon those four choose to find Kassandra and all of the others who came to this fateful final battle. They knew there was a lot of work to be done to rebuild a new Skylander's Academy.*

[One year later]

[A great field of Red flowers]

Spyro: *A refreshly healed Spyro walks through a rose field, that had been growing on the far side of the New Skylander's Academy. Spyro had his horns trimmed to have it look even and natural. It made him look four years younger. Spyro took a deep breath and continued to walk forward.* ... * Cynder... said to meet her here... didn't she? *Spyro continues to walk forward.*

?: *Thick flowers near by ruffled near Spyro.* ...

Spyro: ... Hm? *Spyro takes one step closer. Seeming interested he examines the flowers that ruffled with a calm smile.*

Cynder: Rawr! *Cynder hops out of the bushes and tackles Spyro.*

Spyro: *As Spyro fell back.* Ah ha!

Spyro/Cynder: *They rolled around happily as they giggled with joy.*

Cynder: *They rolled to a stop. Cynder laid on her back, covered in petals.* How is your day going?

Spyro: Going... *Spyro blinked twice.* I'm... suppose ...to get ready... for our wedding ...?

Cynder: *Cynder whined.* No... Stay with me...

Spyro: Oh come on, don't be like that...

Cynder: But I miss you when you get so busy... *Cynder grips both of their hands together.* ... I don't want to miss any moment with you ... No matter how small...

Spyro: Cynder ... I'm busy because I love you so much...

Cynder: *Cynder pulls Spyro closer.* I love you so much... Your love means everything to me

Spyro: Kaos did so well with the wedding... He made it something special...

Cynder: *Cynder nuzzled Spyro's face.* Yeah... Well, you are the only wedding I need... I just want you and nothing else...

Spyro: *Spyro nuzzled her.* We'll going to have plenty of time together...

Cynder: *Cynder moved very close to his lips. She could feel Spyro's breathe in-between her lips.* We have time now... *Cynder didn't wait for Spyro, she closed in on him and they locked lips. Cynder kissed him with all of her love. They held each other tightly. They never wanted to let go. To them, being together was all they needed. All they really wanted. They kissed for hours until the sun fell upon them.*

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf finds them from a far. Stealth Elf waves, trying to get Spyro and Cynder to notice.* HEY! Guy's! The wedding is already starting! Hellooo!

Jet-Vac: *Jet-Vac joins Stealth Elf.* Do you guys EVER follow the plan?

Eruptor: Guys! *Eruptor walks up and joins Stealth Elf and Jet-Vac.* Kaos can't keep your wedding guests distracted forever! Let's go!

Pop Fizz: *Pop Fizz joins them as well.* Yeah! Let's go!

Sparxs: *Sparxs slowly flys in front of the entire group.* Bro! Don't you know it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding!? ... I don't want anything to happen to my sister in law...

Spyro: *Spyro and Cynder gets off of each other.* Oh crap... It's my brother...

Sparxs: You should listen to your team bro!

Cynder: *Cynder smiles shyly* He's doing it again... He's been protective over us since Master Ignitus passed...

Spyro: *Spyro kissed Cynder hard on the cheek.* Let's go...

[The Wedding, in front of The New Skylander's Academy.]

Kaos: *Kaos holds his arms up high to a crowd before him. Kaos was wearing a clean white robe .The citizens was all sitting in white chairs. Everyone was bright and vibrate. Everyone wanted to see this wedding.* Everyone! This is the moment you all have been patiently waiting for! *Kaos slowly steps to the middle of Spyro and Cynder as they stood in front of everyone as well. They was the beginning of Spyro's and Cynder's marriage.* Today we was all brought here today... To celebrate two things today... One of course is the wedding of Spyro and Cynder's wedding...

*The Mabus, the new hires Cadets, and the Skylanders was respectful and stayed quiet.*

Kaos: And the second thing we are celebrating is the one full year of peace that was given to us... Everyone please remember the three statues of our past father's... Responsible this graceful time of peace... *Kaos turns to her mother who stood near by. Kassandra was now disabled and was now binded to a comfortable wheel chair.*

Kassandra: *Kassandra gave Kaos thumbs up.*

Kaos: *Kaos looks at Spyro and Cynder.* Um...

Spyro: *Spyro nods for him to continue.* ...

Cynder: *Cynder, who was wearing a head dress made out of only purple flowers, nods for him to continue as well.* ...

Kaos:... *Kaos turns back to the crowd.* But now our time must turn the page! We must continue with what our fathers have accomplished... And we must add on to this accomplishments... *Kaos looks at Spyro and Cynder.* We must do this together...

Kaos: *Kaos turns only to Spyro.* ... ...Spyro... Do you truly in the deepest part of your heart, love Cynder... And proceed on doing so for the rest of your life?

Spyro: Yes, Eternally..

Kaos: *Kaos nods happily and slowly turns to Cynder.* And Cynder... Do you truly in the deepest part of your own heart... Love Spyro and will proceed doing so, til death do you part?

Cynder: Yes, Eternally...

Kaos: Then with all those who witnessed this day... You are now Husband and Wife... You may now kiss the bride...

Spyro: *Spyro was smooth to grab her and lean her, his way to a fall. He held her close as they shared a romantic kiss.*

*The crowed cheered.*

Stealth Elf: That's my girl!

Sparxs: That's my brother!

Hunter: Congratulations...

Jet-Vac: What a joyous day this has become...

Pop Fizz: You can say that again...

Eruptor: It's... It's... So beautiful... *Eruptor started to cry out a few coals from his eyes.*

Kaos: *Kaos walked up to Kassandra as Spyro and Cynder left the front of the altar.*

Kassandra: *Kassandra wheels herself closer to Kaos.* Your father would be so proud of you right now...

Kaos: *Kaos hugs his mother.* Aw thanks Mom... *Kaos let's go, and as he does so he saw that Spyro and Cynder was staring at Kaos near the edge of the floating island.* ... *Kaos smiles and gives Spyro a thumbs up.*

Spyro: *Spyro gives a nod to Kaos before he fully joins Cynder by the edge of the floating island. Spyro and Cynder lean over the edge, the two purple dragons smiled at each other.* ... Okay, just like we practiced...

Cynder: Ready when you are...always...

Spyro: *Spyro nodded with a great smile.* Okay... Let's go!

Spyro/Cynder: *Spyro and Cynder both jumped off the island and soared through the sky. Once they both had asended high enough the two purple dragons zipped, zoomed, and flew fast enough to cause a trail of clouds to form words in the sky for all the new citizen of Skylands to read in the sky.*

Spyro + Cynder, Together, Forever


	26. Bonus Chapter Doom Raider's Raid

Bonus Chapter: The Doom Raider's Raid! **_(Takes place during Chapter 6)_**

[Skylands, Flynn's ship]

*During the journey to find Spyro and Master Eon. Stealth Elf was growing more and more concerned over Cynder's condition. This only made Spyro's entire team, even more on edge.*

Jet-Vac: I don't know guys... *Jet-Vac, Eruptor and Pop Fizz was sitting on the stairs located on the top deck. They was watching Stealth Elf pace back and forth nervously.* The way Stealth Elf is acting... She's not acting like we have a lot of time...

Pop Fizz: So what do you think...? Cynder's crying blood, coughing blood...

Eruptor: *Eruptor was the only one not sitting down, but he leaned on a wall near by.* It's like Cynder has some sort of cancer...

Jet-Vac: *Jet-Vac sighs from his slow growing depression.* I don't what type of answer to give you Pop Fizz... All I know is that we have to get Cynder to Spyro on the double... *Jet-Vac looks to his right where Pop Fizz and Eruptor was. Jet-Vac looked very serious.* ... Before it's too late...

Pop Fizz: ...

Eruptor: We'll make it... *Eruptor looks over to Stealth Elf as he notices that she was walking in their direction.* ... We always make it work...

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf walks past Jet-Vac and Pop Fizz, not saying a single word.* ...

Jet-Vac: *Jet-Vac just watched her walk up to the top deck, where Flynn was steering the ship.* ...?

Pop Fizz: Doesn't she look cool and serious?

Eruptor: ... I'm worried about her too...

Jet-Vac: Don't be... *Jet-Vac gets up and slowly goes up the stairs himself.* ... She's just afraid for Cynder... Like the rest of us...

Stealth Elf: Flynn. *Stealth Elf walks up to Flynn as he piolets his flying aircraft.*

Flynn: *Flynn turns to her with a smile.* What do you need Elf of the Stealth?

Stealth Elf: ... Flynn I know you been doing your best, but with all things considered... Is there anyway you can get us to Spyro any faster...?

Flynn: *Flynn shrugs with a frown.* No can do my green friend. I'm already sailing at top speeds. If I pull this baby any harder, my engine will blow out... *Flynn turns to Stealth Elf with a soft, but confident smile.* You'll just have to trust in the strength Cynder still has... She's one tough Skylander...

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf looked down, her worry for Cynder never left her heart and it was beginning to weigh on her shoulders.* Yeah... She is...

Jet-Vac: *Jet-Vac grabs Stealth Elf's shoulder to grab her attention.*

Stealth Elf: *Stealth didn't realize he was there so showed a confused expression as she turned around to face Jet-Vac.*

Jet-Vac: *Jet-Vac gave a comforting smile to the heavy hearted elf.* ... Go take a break... You should check on Cynder...

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf shuffled her feet slowly.* Y-... Yeah... I'll do that...

Flynn: Tell her I said hi...

Jet-Vac: From us... Too...

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf nodded as she silently walked away. Stealth Elf watched Jet-Vac wave her off as she descended two fleets of stairs to reach the corridor that lead to the cabin Cynder was bed ridden in. Stealth Elf slowly approach the open door as she reached the bottom of the stairs. It wasn't long before Stealth Elf saw Cynder.* ... *Stealth Elf slowly walked in the room.*

Cynder: *Cynder was curlsd up in a ball. She was in a constant motion of shivering. She was letting out quiet whimpers even though she was fast asleep.* ...

Stealth Elf: ... *Stealth Elf walked over to Cynder's bed and gently sat down. Stealth Elf felt concerned so reached over with her hand and felt Cynder's forehead in order to check her fever. Cynder was burning up.*

Cynder: *Cynder's wet and tired eyes flickered open.* St... Stealth Elf?

Stealth Elf: *Surprised, Stealth Elf jerked her hand away.* Oh... Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you...

Cynder: ... *Cynder sat up straighter and the white blanket she was under slid off her.* It's okay... *Cynder's eyes was still releasing tears. Cynder was almost forced to keep blinking."

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf was staring hard at Cynder.* How... are you doing?

Cynder: *Cynder looked as if she was having trouble focusing her vision.* ... I... I can't... Your becoming... Very... Blurry...

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf clenched her fists as she started to feel even worse worry's settle in on her shoulders.* ... Cynder... That's... That's not good!

Cynder: *Cynder sobbed.* ... Everyone is worried about me aren't they...

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf reached over to the side of the bed and grabbed the clean cloth that was for Cynder's bloody tears.* ... It's what we do... We care about you...

Cynder: ... I should... I should of told Spyro sooner... I was... *Sob* ... Just so worried about being more like him... Being... a Skylander and all...

Stealth Elf: Don't worry yourself...we'll make to Spyro soon enough...

Cynder: *Even through the tears and her fever, Cynder slowly grew a blush.* Hey...Do you... Do you think he'll love me back?

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf smiled quickly.* I don't see why he wouldn't...

Cynder: How can you *sob* be so sure about that? Spyro never showed any kinds of sighs...

Stealth Elf: Well, he was just probably too focused on his Skylander duty's to think about it...

Cynder: Hm... *Sob* I... I'm just scared I guess...

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf grabbed Cynder's shoulder.* It's okay to be... *Stealth Elf got up and started back up the stairs.* Well, You need a new rag again... I'll go get it real quick...

Cynder: *Cynder slowly lays her head back down. She slowly pulls the white blanket over her.* Okay...

Stealth Elf: *Before Stealth Elf completely walked away she stopped with a smile and quickly turn to Cynder.* Oh, just between you and me... Spyro would be an idiot if he didn't love you back...

Cynder: *Cynder weakly smiles.* You think so...?

Stealth Elf: Well, of course I do-

*CRASH!*

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf turns towards top of the stairs, stunned from surprise.*

Cynder: *Cynder lifted her head.* What was THAT!?

Stealth Elf: I'm not exactly sure... *Stealth Elf turned to Cynder quickly.* Stay here! *Stealth Elf turned back and went up the stairs in a partial run. She soon was on the top deck, she saw only Jet-Vac at first.* Hey Jet-Vac what's... *Stealth Elf looked at the side of Flynn's ship and she instantly noticed they was rubbing up against a completely different aircraft.*

Stealth Elf: *Shocked to see this odd encounter with another ship.* ... Who?

Jet-Vac: *Jet-Vac clenched his fists.* It's the Doom Raiders... *Eruptor and Pop Fizz slowly join Stealth Elf's and Jet-Vac's side.*

Golden Queen: *A golden women wearing a tight golden robe.* Well, Well, Well,... If it isn't the Skylanders... What are you doing so far away from your precious little Academy?

Eruptor: That is none of your business...

Wolfgang: *A large brown werewolf only wearing brown tore jeans and weilding a skeleton guitar on his back. Wolfgang jumped on the reelinh's of Flynn's ship making the Skylander's step back, becoming even more on edge.* When is ANYTHING our business!?

Pepper Jack: *Pepper Jack, who was a large and husky Pepper wearing a chef's uniform was flying the Doom Raider's pirate ship.* We saw ya flying around so we just thought if anyone had any thing good on them, it would be YOU guys!

Dreamcatcher: *Dreamcatcher was the most surreal looking Doom Raider, she was nothing but a large blue head. The only thing she had was long flowing hair with a large how tie. She floated around the ship.* And if you don't have anything to steal! We can at least try to ruin your day!

Chompy Mage: *Chompy Mage was the odd ball of the group. He was wearing a chompy outfit, which was a green creature with very sharp teeth. He was also wearing a Chompy puppet in his left hand. Chompy Mage spoke through his puppet in a inconveniencing voice.* It's just what we villians do!

Broccoli guy: *Broccoli guy was one of the least popular or at least the lesser known villian of the Doom Raiders, he was a floating piece of broccoli with tiny nubs for arms and legs. He was floating by Broccoli guy just giggling away.* It's what we do! It's what we do! Yeah ha ha ha!

Jet-Vac: Look, I know you hate us! But right now, we don't have anytime to fight! *Jet-Vac stepped forward.* Someone on this ship is dying! We have to get her to-

Golden Queen: Oh just save it for someone who actually cares...

Pop Fizz: *Pop Fizz grew an angry expression.* Hey! Have a heart!

Eruptor: Let's just fight some other time!

Wolfgang: *Wolfgang steps onto their ship.* Sounds like we're gonna ruin your day alright...

Flynn: *Flynn was trying to sneak away from the heated conversation as he was crounched and crawling away.* Don't see me, don't see me...

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf pointed a finger at the Golden Queen as Stealth gritted her teeth. She was getting angry.* You better listen here Doom Raiders! I'm not letting my best friend die! So you better move that ship or ELSE!

Golden Queen: Ooooh... Frightening... *Golden Queen turned to Pepper Jack who remained on the steering wheel.* Pepper Jack, whatever happens, keep their ship pinned to ours...

Jet-Vac: *Jet-Vac pulls out his Vac gun, ready to fight.* You heard Stealth Elf!

Eruptor: *Eruptor started to heat up.* Don't make us sink your ship!

Pop Fizz: Yeah! I'm good at making messes!

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf pulls her ninja mask on.* I'm giving you three seconds...

Golden Queen: *Golden Queen crosses her arms.* Doom Raiders... Take them out...

Wolfgang: *Wolfgang pulls out his guitar.* With one stroke, you'll be totally under my control! *Wolfgang goes to strum his guitar.*

Stealth Elf: Not a CHANCE! *Stealth Elf skillfully throws one of blades and cuts the strings of his guitar.*

Wolfgang: *Wolfgang growled.* Well, that was uncool...

Golden Queen: Stop playing with your guitar and let us take them down... *Golden Queen jumped from their feelings and aims herself towards Stealth Elf.*

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf hopped backwards as the Golden Queen threw down a kick.* Gr! Hiyaa! *Stealth Elf spun herself to throw her own kick towards the Queen's side.*

Golden Queen: Tsk! *The Golden Queen blocked Stealth Elf's kick with her elbow.*

Pop Fizz: You ready old friend...? *Pop Fizz was eyeing Wolfgang as Pop Fizz pulled out a sizzling potion.*

Wolfgang: So... *Wolfgang puts his guitar on his back and pops his neck * You are still hanging out with these losers!?

Pop Fizz: Heee? Couldn't I say the same about your friends?

Eruptor: Yeah... *Eruptor got into a battle stance.* They ain't exactly cream of the crop you know...

Jet-Vac: That's no joke...

Chompy Mage: I will take that to heart! Let's get him Broccoli guy!

Broccoli guy: Ahhhh yeah! *Chompy Mage and Broccoli Guy dashes at the Skylanders.*

Wolfgang : Graaaaah! *Wolfgang dashed quickly forward and slashed at Pop Fizz.*

Pop Fizz: Humph! *Pop Fizz was just small enough to jump up, kick off of Wolfgangs arm and splashes his sizzling beaker at Wolfgang's face.*

Wolfgang: *The sizzling liquid burnt his face making him panic and stumble backwards.* GAAAAH!

Chompy Mage: *Chompy Mage was swinging at Jet-Vac with his Chompy hand puppet.* Ha! Ha! WhoooRAH!

Jet-Vac: *Jet-Vac was just stepping backwards.*

Eruptor: Jet-Vac move! *Eruptor had his arms aimed at Chompy Mage. Eruptor shot a blast of fire at the Mage.*

Jet-Vac: *Jet-Vac lost footing.* D-Drat! *Jet-Vac fell over backwards.*

Chompy Mage: Huh!? *Chompy Mage didn't even notice the blast was coming for him. He was hit directly and was blasted back onto the pirate ship. He hit the reeling, falling into unconsciousness.*

Pepper Jack: Uuuuh... *Pepper Jack look over at the knocked out Chompy Mage.* Hey, Dreamcatcher... Are you gonna help them?

Dreamcatcher: Nope. I can't fight like you guys can so... Yeah... I'll be inside... *Dreamcatcher floats downstairs.*

Pepper Jack: Tsk! And I'm stuck steering this stupid ship...

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf blocked a few more punches and kicks.* Tsk! We don't have time for this!

Golden Queen: Well, we do! *Golden Queen then kicks Stealth Elf shoulder just hard enough to make her stumble.*

Stealth Elf: Krak! *Stealth Elf fails to catch herself so she falls on her stomach.* Errr...

Golden Elf: Ever since we met at that dirty prison... I thought you would good as my personal golden trophy...

Stealth Elf: ... *Stealth Elf saw Flynn hiding behind the wooden staircase.* ... Hmm...

Wolfgang: *Wolfgang swings at Pop Fizz.* You always been so annoying! *Wolfgang missed again.* It's so uncool! So I'm gonna crush you dude...

Pop Fizz: Not today pal... *Pop Fizz was stepping backwards.* ...

Jet-Vac: *Jet-Vac and Eruptor to Broccoli guy.* ...

Eruotor: What exactly does he do again?

Jet-Vac: Stand down Broccoli guy...

Broccoli guy: *Broccoli guy had something behind his back.$ I think... Not! *Broccoli revealed he had stolen Jet-Vac's Vac gun.*

Jet-Vac: Wait! *Jet-Vac checked his belt.* You little! *Jet-Vac turned back to Broccoli guy.* Give that back!

Broccoli guy: *Broccoli guy starts examining Jet-Vac's gun.* How do you even use this thing?

Eruptor: How DO you use that thing?

Jet-Vac: That thing wasn't easy to make! It's a very important tool!

Broccoli guy: Yeah... *Broccoli guy finally finds the trigger.* To use on you! *Broccoli guy blasts shockwaves at Eruptor and Jet-Vac to dodge.*

Jet-Vac/Eruptor: Woah! *They both barley Dodge the incoming blast.*

Golden Queen: *The Golden Queen starts approaching Stealth Elf as she was slowly backing away from the Golden Queen.* So... What will you do now?

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf held her breath.* I'll tell ya... *Stealth Elf slipped down to land on the floor, landing on her right knee. She used the left leg to swipe the Golden Queen off her feet. Stealth Elf spun both of her legs up breaking her dance straight up to her feet.* Raaaaaaah! *Recoiling to Stealth Elf's feet sent swung a rocketing punch straight to the Golden Queen's jaw.*

Golden Queen: Aaaaaaah! *The Golden Queen flew back all the over to the other side of the pirate ship, near where Chompy Mage laid unconscious.* Graah... *The Golden Queen rubbed her cheek as she stood slowly back up.*

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf panted hard once before she turned to Flynn.* Flynn! Ram their ship! And I mean HARD!

Flynn: *Flynn panics as he gets out from behind the wooden stairs and up the staircase.*

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf turned to her fellow team members.* Get those Doom Raiders BACK on their ship!

Jet-Vac: ... Eruptor! Lift!

Eruptor: *Eruptor was confused.* Huh? What... Oh! I gotcha! *Eruptor held his hands together.* Go for it JV!

Jet-Vac: *Jet-Vac ran towards Eruptor and planted his foot into Eruptor's hands.*

Eruptor: GooooOOOOO! *Eruptor used his strength to throw Jet-Vac towards Broccoli guy.*

Jet-Vac: That's MY gun! *Jet-Vac grabbed his gun hard causing both Jet-Vac and Broccoli guy to do a single flip. During this flip Jet-Vac retrieved his gun.* See ya! *Jet-Vac blasted Broccoli guy point blank, sending him straight onto the Doom Raider's ship.*

Wolfgang: Grrrrr- raaah-raaah! *Wolfgang was slashing his claws hard at Pop Fizz. However, Pop Fizz was just too small and too fast.*

Pop Fizz: *Pop Fizz was zig zagging back and forth between Wolfgang's swings. The at a small opening Pop Fizz took out a empty glass beaker and jumped in Wolfgang's face and smashed the glass straight into his forehead.*

Wolfgang: KRAAAAAK! *Wolfgang stumbled back, holding onto his bleeding head. Wolfgang stumbled so far back he tripped over the reeling of the ship and fell backwards onto their own ship.*

Stealth Elf: Flynn! RAM THEM NOW!

Flynn: Here we go! *Flynn turned his wheel to create a spacse between both ships.*

Golden Queen: *The Golden Queen turned to Chef Pepper Jack.* Avoid it, idiot!

Pepper Jack: Oh! Right! *Pepper jack turns his wheel, trying to get away from Flynn's ship.*

Stealth Elf: Everyone one! Brace yourselfs! *Stealth Elf grabbed a hold of the side of the ship.*

Jet-Vac: *Jet-Vac and Eruptor grabbe a hold of the ship's reeling.*

Pop Fizz: *Pop Fizz grabs a hold of the reeling on the other side of the ship.* This might hurt!

Flynn: Hold on guuuuuys! *Flynn turned hard, causing the ship to go on a crash course straight towards the Doom Raider's ship.*

Cynder: *Cynder limps onto the deck from downstairs, unexpectedly.* Guys... What's going on?

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf's eyes widen as she saw Cynder..* F-Flynn! Wait-

*WHAM!*

Doom Raiders: AAAAAAAAH! *The Doom Raider's ship tips over and sends all the Doom Raider's overboard.*

Golden Queen: *The Golden Queen gasped as she somehow managed to catch onto the reeling of their ship that hung sideways in the sky.*

Cynder: Waaaaaaah!? *The force the collision sent Cynder flying forward off the ship.*

Stealth Elf: CYNDER! NO! *Cynder ran across the deck. Grabbing a rope that was tied to the reeling of Flynn's ship, Stealth Elf jumped off the ship.*

Jet-Vac/Eruptor/Pop Fizz: Stealth Elf!

Stealth Elf: *As Stealth Elf fell she tied the rope around her waist, then she reached out for Cynder.*

Cynder: *Barley seeing her due to her blindness, Cynder reached out prying for the best. She was too weak to fly.*

Stealth Elf: ... ... ... G-Gotcha! *Stealth caught Cynder's arm and she pulled her closed into a tight hug. Stealth Elf looked down towards where she was falling and noticed that Stealth Elf was falling right towards the Golden Queen.* ... Ha!

Golden Queen: WHACK! *Stealth Elf planted a foot into the Golden Queens face causing her to lose her grip and fall.* Nooooooooooo!

Stealth Elf: Hmph. *Holding onto Cynder, Stealth Elf had bounced her way back up and used a free hand to catch the feelings of Flynn's ship.* Oof...

Jet-Vac: We got you... *Jet-Vac and Eruptor lean over the reeling and pick up Stealth Elf and Cynder back onto their ship.*

Stealth Elf: *Now being safe on the ship again, Stealth Elf let's Cynder down from her grip. Stealth Elf takes a deep breath as Cynder was panting from fear.* ... Are... You... Alright? Anything broken?

Cynder: *Cynder takes in a deep breath.* A bit shaken up... But I'm good...

Stealth Elf: Whew... *Stealth Elf smiles.* I was scared there for a moment...

Cynder: *Cynder giggles a little, even though she was still very sick.* I think we was both scared for a moment...

Jet-Vac: Alright, since that's over... We can get back to our journey...

Eruptor: Because of those Doom Raiders we got set back a few more hours...

Flynn: I'll re-angle the sails...

Stealth Elf: *Stealth Elf looks over Cynder once more.* Are you sure your okay Cynder...?

Cynder: *Cynder coughs once.* I... I think so?

Stealth Elf: Okay then... *Stealth Elf gently feels her face.* Your fever is still there... Come on... Let's get you back to bed...


End file.
